erlathanfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Fabuła
UWAGA!!! '''W tym artykule znajdują się informacje o wydarzeniach z gry. Wszystko co znajduje się dalej powinno być traktowane jako '''SPOILERY dotyczące świata, postaci i wydarzeń. Przed czytaniem dalej skonsultuj się z druidem lub kapłanką Alayi, gdyż lektura spoilerów może zagrażać twojemu życiu lub zdrowiu. Sezon 1 Akt I: Obrabowany gnom i podziemia Marmor Postacie * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Mieszkańcy Marmor * Gnomi kupiec Regong Wydarzenia Historia rozpoczyna się, gdy Marios i Johann zostają wezwani przez kapitana Iwana do koszar milicji w Marmor. Zostają poproszeni o rozmówienie się z przesiadującym w miejscowej karczmie gnomiego handlarza serem, który został rzekomo obrabowany na trakcie w pobliżu wioski. Ofiara rabunku twierdzi, że napaści dokonały nieznane mu stworzenia, czemu Marios i Johann nie dają do końca wiary, lecz mimo to ruszają zbadać miejsce napadu. Na miejscu znajdują zniszczony wóz kupca oraz konia. Po oględzinach, dwójka bohaterów stwierdza, że zrabowano cały ser, lecz nic poza tym. Przeszukując okolicę natrafiają na wielkie, agresywne szczury, a po wizycie w kopalni dowiadują się, że jeden z robotników rzekomo widział w nocy gigantyczne szczury chodzące na dwóch nogach. Problemy ze szczurami nasilają się i inni mieszkańcy zgłaszają znikające produkty mleczne. Po rozmowie z kapitanem, Marios, Johann i Wiesiek schodzą do zapieczętowanych podziemi wieży w Marmor. Początkowo znaleźli tam jedynie kurz, rozpadające się kości i dziwny narysowany na podłodze krąg, w który Johann radośnie wbiegł widząc w jego środku zwój. Uwolnił przy tym dziwny cień, który po krótkiej walce z Johannem i Mariosem rozpływa się w powietrzu. Krótko po tym bohaterowie znajdują przejście do niższych podziemi, z których wyłonił się gigantyczny szczur na dwóch nogach, odpowiadający opisowi górnika, który jednak szybko uciekł z powrotem na dół. Bohaterowie zaniechali pościgu i wrócili do Iwana by zdać mu raport. Akt II: Szukanie pomocy: Obserwatorzy Postacie * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Mistrz Curtis i inni Obserwatorzy * Leopold Sterling i przyjaciele Wydarzenia W związku z zagrożeniem kapitan Iwan wysyła Johanna i Mariosa w poszukiwaniu pomocy. Pomocy mogli szukać u elfiego Klanu Wilka z Kniei Mortes, lub u Obserwatorów w Asher. Bohaterowie postanowili na początku spróbować szczęścia z Obserwatorami. Po przybyciu na miejsce pierwsze co ukazuje się ich oczom to mistrz Curtis rozmawiający z dziwnym mężczyzną w czerwonym kapeluszu. Po krótkiej rozmowie odchodzi, a bohaterowie rozmawiają z mistrzem Curtisem, i okazuje się że jest on starym znajomym kapitana Iwana. Curtis informuje, że aby Obserwatorzy wysłali oficjalną pomoc Marmor muszą uzyskać poparcie przynajmniej części pozostałych mistrzów. W międzyczasie, Johann i Marios wpadają na mężczyznę, z którym wcześniej rozmawiał Curtis, który przedstawia się jako Leopold Sterling, łowca czarownic. Mówi bohaterom, że słyszał o problemach w wiosce i oferuje pomoc, ale z pewnych powodów nie są oni zbyt entuzjastycznie nastawieni do tego pomysłu i spławiają (chwilowo) Sterlinga historią o agresywnych rosomakach buszujących po okolicach Marmor. Rozmowy z mistrzami niestety nie idą po ich myśli. Większość twierdzi, że i tak nie posiadają dostatecznych sił by wysłać je do Marmor, zaś mistrz Fabian wysyła ich wraz z jednym z giermków na pogranicze Zony by rozłożyć pułapki na agresywne zwierzęta. Niestety, podczas tej wyprawy dotyka ich mgła, kontakt z którą źle zniósł Marios, zaś giermek stracił przytomność i dwójka bohaterów musiała porzucić zadanie i ratować siebie i swojego towarzysza. Dowódca Obserwatorów, Lord Petrenolde mimo to obiecał zorganizować pomoc dla Marmor, choć miało to zająć co najmniej kilka dni. Zawiedzeni, Johann i Marios ruszyli w drogę powrotną do Marmor, lecz niespodziewanie mistrz Curtis, pomimo braku pozwolenia dowódcy postanawia wyruszyć razem z nimi. Kapitan Iwan jest zaskoczony przybyciem Curtisa, choć nie kryje radości ze spotkania przyjaciela. Spotkanie zostaje przerwane przez wkroczenie do koszar milicji grupy łowców czarownic pod dowództwem Sterlinga. Najpierw rzucają na stół kapitana kilka ubitych rosomaków, po czym wręczają Iwanowi upoważnienie od gubernatora na przeprowadzenie dochodzenia w Marmor. Nie mając większego wyboru, Iwan i Curtis przyjmują pomoc od łowców czarownic, a w tym czasie wysyłają Johanna i Mariosa do Opactwa Ostatecznego Kresu, z (pozornie) bliżej nieokreślonego powodu. Akt III: Opactwo Ostatecznego Kresu i Czerwony Dom Postacie * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Lugalici * Garlan Haun Wydarzenia Po dotarciu do Opactwa Ostatecznego Kresu bohaterowie zostają przedstawieni niejakiemu Garlanowi Haunowi, który okazuje się być członkiem Szkarłatnej Akademii i przedstawia Johannowi i Mariosowi historię dotyczącą upadku akademii magicznych Erlathanu i ich obecną sytuację. Tym sposobem Johann został także zrekrutowany w szeregi czerwonych magów, a Garlan Haun miał zostać jego opiekunem, choć żadnemu z nich ten pomysł nie przypadł do gustu. Niedługo potem Johann i Marios ruszyli w drogę powrotną do Marmor. Akt IV: Podziemia Marmor po raz drugi Postacie * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Lykopas Półork * Leopold Sterling * Szczuroludzie Wydarzenia Po powrocie do Marmor przyszedł czas na ostateczne rozwiązanie sprawy szczuroludzi w podziemiach pod Marmor, lecz przed tym Johann i Marios musieli uporać się z niejakim Likopasem, półorczym bardem, który przybył do Marmor w towarzystwie siostry Grażyny i wypytywał o mistrza Curtisa. Pomimo początkowej niechęci, ostatecznie doszło do spotkania półorka z Curtisem, na którym Likopas próbował wyperswadować mu powrót do Asher, lecz mistrz orędowników pozostawał niezłomny w swej postawie. Pozostawiając tą sprawę w impasie, postanowiono zająć się bardziej palącym problemem, czy szczuroludźmi. Do podziemi wkroczyła grupa składająca się z Mariosa, Johanna, Likopasa, Wiesia oraz Sterlinga i kilku jego ludzi. Tym razem grupa wkroczyła na kolejny, głębszy poziom podziemi. W pierwszej komorze udało się znaleźć tajemnicze szczątki i posągi stylem przypominające podobne dzieła z okolic Góry Ognia. W głąb podziemi ostatecznie wyruszyli Marios, Johann, Lykopas i Leopold Sterling. Podczas eksploracji natknęli się na "kuchnię" szczuroludzi, gdzie szczuroludzie gotowali ser i wszystko inne co zdołali wrzucić do kotła. Grupa zdołała pochwycić jednego ze szczurów, który podczas przesłuchania ujawnił, że jego rasa czuje nienaturalny przymus jedzenia sera - którego jednocześnie nienawidzą i który jest dla nich szkodliwy. Szczurak zgodził się zaprowadzić grupę do swojego przywódcy. Pomimo wątpliwości wyrażonych przez Sterlinga, pozostali wdali się w rozmowę z przywódcą Szczuroludzi i wysłuchali ich historii. Grupa (znowu przy niechęci Sterlinga) zdecydowała się rozwiązać sprawę dyplomatycznie i opowiedziała Szczuroludziom o Zonie i działaniu Mgły, mającym unieszkodliwiać magiczne uwarunkowanie, któremu poddani zostali Szczuroludzie (a które to uwarunkowanie zmuszało ich do jedzenia sera). Wódz Szczuroludzi pokazał przybyszom grób "Ojca" - maga, który stał za stworzeniem rasy i który dokonał żywota w tych podziemiach. Magiem tym okazał się być Martin Trimmer - ostatni margrabia Marmor, który zginął w wyniku nieudanego rytuału teleportacyjnego, mającego ocalić jego i kilku innych magów przed wściekłym tłumem. Szczuroludzie postawili swemu "Ojcu" swego rodzaju kapliczkę, gdzie złożyli między innymi jego dziennik. W dzienniku tym, prócz przemyśleń autora, znalazła się także tajemnica, dopisana o wiele później notatka, której twórca podpisał się tylko jako M. Szczuroludzie opuścili podziemia Marmor i udali się do Zony. Łowcy Czarownic również opuścili wioskę, do której przynajmniej na pewien czas powrócił spokój. Epilog: Piwnica i upadek Postacie: * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Mieszkańcy Marmor * Mistrz Curtis, * Mistrz Fabian i inni Obserwatorzy Wydarzenia Po rozwiązaniu sprawy Szczuroludzi, Marmor miało zostać odwiedzone przez Mistrza Fabiana - który został wyznaczony do przeprowadzenia rozmów o założeniu w wiosce posterunku Obserwatorów. Tuż przed wizytą, bohaterowie odnaleźli w piwnicy Mariosa tajemniczą zieloną ciecz. Mimo wątpliwości Johanna, Marios kazał mu spalić ciecz - co skutkowało jedynie wydzieleniem się ogromnych ilości duszącej, zielonej mgły. Podpalacze zostali zmuszeni do opuszczenia piwnicy i poinformowali o całym zajściu kapitana Iwana i mistrza Curtisa. Obecność wyraźnie magicznej mgły tuż przed wizytą Obserwatorów była wybitnie niefortunnym zbiegiem okoliczności - i postanowiono aby broń Alya nie pozwolić Fabianowi na dowiedzenie się o incydencie. Wizyta mistrza przebiegała spokojnie, a negocjacje zmierzały w dobrym kierunku... Do momentu gdy okolicą niespodziewanie wstrząsnął huk, a do karczmy wpadł Mieszko, krzycząc o cesarskim statku który miał upaść za wioską... Interludium: Niesamowity gnom i Cień Postacie * Johann Tobiasson * Niesamowity Gnuppi * Ruda Grażyna * Tossowie * Dziwny Cień Wydarzenia Jakiś czas po wydarzeniach w podziemiach Marmor, aczkolwiek przed wydarzeniami z epilogu Johann spokojnie spędzał popołudnie w karczmie. Spokój dnia przerwało jednak pojawienie się niezwykle gadatliwego i prawdopodobnie szalonego gnoma - Niesamowitego Gnuppiego. Ów organizował wyprawę badawczą do niedawno odkrytych krasnoludzkich ruin - i chciał zatrudnić do udziału w niej Johanna. Ten, po wyrażeniu zgody otrzymał przydziałowy (i pachnący rosołem) hełm - głowochron. Ekspedycja miała wyruszyć niedługo, jednak do tego czasu i tak miało upłynąć co najmniej kilka dni. W związku z nadmiarem wolnego czasu, Johann zgodził się pomóc Rudej Grażynie i odebrać dla niej pewną przesyłkę z rezydencji niziołczej rodziny Tossów. Podróż minęła bez większych przeszkód, aż do momentu gdy Johann ponownie znalazł się pod Marmor. Tam ukazał mu się ten sam Cień, z którym on i Marios walczyli w podziemiach Marmor. Tym razem próbował on porozumieć się z Johannem - jednak istota nadal była niekompletna i zdołała wydusić z siebie tylko kilka urywanych zdań, zanim zniknęła. Zaniepokojony Johann powrócił do Marmor, gdzie oddał Grażynie nienaruszoną przesyłkę. Sezon 2 Akt I: Statek i ocalały Postacie * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Kapitan Iwan * Mistrz Curtis, * Lord Darios i Orędownicy Cesarscy * Melvin Wydarzenia Kapitan Iwan wraz z bohaterami ruszył zbadać miejsce upadku statku. Było to o tyle niewiarygodne, że Marmor znajduje się daleko od morza - i trudno wyobrazić sobie siłę, zdolną cisnąć statkiem na tak ogromną odległość. W dodatku statkiem pochodzącym z Kontynentu, z którym kontakt utracono przecież kilkaset lat temu. Na miejscu prócz kilku zamkniętych skrzyń i resztek statku znaleziono samotnego ocalonego - wynędzniałego człowieka, który przedstawił się jako Melvin - nawigator w służbie księcia-regenta. Iwan zdecydował o zabraniu Melvina do wioski, gdzie powierzono go opiece Johanna. Melvin opowiedział swoją historię - kontynent miał dotknąć ogromny kataklizm, a jego statek zdołał umknąć zagładzie. Płynęli wiele tygodni, mając bardziej niż skromne zapasy i nie wierząc w powodzenie swej podróży - w końcu Erlathan zaginął, a wielu uznawało go za mit. Melvin liczył jednak, że za oceanem odnajdzie legendarnych Niebieskich Magów, których zamierzał prosić o pomoc. Statek został jednak uderzony przez potężną falę, która cisnęła go głęboko w ląd. Poza Melvinem nikt nie przeżył podróży. Melvin został nakarmiony bigosem Johanna, a bohaterowie wraz z Iwanem i Curtisem postanowili ukryć go przed ludźmi gubernatora - tymczasowo w chacie Johanna. Mgła w piwnicy Mariosa tym bardziej sprawiała, że miejscowi chcieli uniknąć zainteresowania gubernatora i zamierzali podrzucić przy wraku w miarę świeże zwłoki, których pozyskaniem miał zająć się grabarz Sergiusz. W końcu zaszła konieczność powrotu do wraku, gdzie przybyć mieli Orędownicy z Brider. Ich grupę niespodziewanie prowadził syn Iwana - lord Darios. Marmorczycy zataili przed nim istnienie Melvina i przekazali Orędownikom nadal zamknięte skrzynie. Przy okazji na jaw wyszły wyraźnie kiepskie relacje łączące Iwana z jego synem. Po powrocie do Marmor, okazało się jednak, że Melvin... zniknął! Pozostał po nim jedynie krąg teleportacyjny narysowany na podłodze domu Johanna. Ten zaś miał coraz bardziej przejmujące wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje, a jego cień nie zachowuje się naturalnie... W obliczu lawinowego nawarstwienia się magicznych incydentów mistrz Curtis uznał, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli Johann i Marios na jakiś czas znikną z wioski - a on w tym czasie zlikwiduje krąg i mgłę w piwnicy. Johann postanowił więc pojechać do gnomowiska, gdzie lada dzień miano wejść do krasnoludzkich ruin, a wraz z nim wyruszył Marios. Akt II: Krasnoludzkie ruiny Postacie * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Niesamowity Gnuppi * Pan Młot * Helen Toss * Melvin * Inni członkowie ekspedycji * Gnomy z gnomowiska Wydarzenia Bohaterowie dotarli do gnomowiska, gdzie miejscowi pokierowali ich do wejścia do krasnoludzkich ruin. Grupa badaczy i najemników prowadzona przez Niesamowitego Gnuppiego wkroczyła do ruin. Te zachowane były w zaskakująco dobrym stanie, jednak w ich głębi znaleźć można było ślady świadczące o gwałtownym wydarzeniach, które doprowadziły do śmierci ich mieszkańców. Pośród szczątków, bohaterowie natknęli się na zapisaną w nieznanym języku księgę i tajemniczy klejnot w kształcie czaszki, który zabrał ze sobą Gnuppi. Najbardziej zaskakujące były jednak nadal działające magiczne urządzenia i... duchy Krasnoludów i Elfów odtwarzające wydarzenia sprzed wieków. Eksplorację przerwał atak mechanicznych strażników - po którego odparciu okazało się, że jeden z członków ekspedycji - krasnolud Gelbur został zamordowany, zaś Wielebny Bazyli skręcił sobie kark, gdy zrzucona z powierzchni lina, po której się wspinał została odcięta. Niesamowity Gnuppi zaś zniknął. Pozbawiona innych opcji i uszczuplona grupa ruszyła w głąb ruin, walcząc z kolejnymi strażnikami i zmagając się nadal działającymi pułapkami. Po morderczym starciu raptem czwórka poszukiwaczy przeżyła. Przy pomocy golema służebnego zdołali oni otworzyć sobie drogę do grobowej części kompleksu. Mimo, że nadal znajdowały się tam skarby, to widząc liczne duchy krasnoludów, grupa zdecydowała się nie naruszać spokoju zmarłych i ruszyła dalej w głąb ruin. W końcu natknęli się na magiczne urządzenie - zimnokuźnię. Próba magicznego dostrojenia się do przedmiotu i jego zbadania sprowadziła na niego zaskakującą wizję lodowego pustkowia, gdzie spotkał... Melvina. Ten ostrzegł Johanna przed zagrożeniem czającym się w ruinach i nakazał jak najszybciej mu uciekać, wskazując drogę prowadzącą ku powierzchni. Nie chciał jednak powiedzieć więcej o tym kim jest, ani o co chodzi w ostatnich wydarzeniach, twierdząc że nie może tego uczynić. Jego ostatnie słowa zostały zaś przerwane... Gdy Johann powrócił do rzeczywistości, okazało się że w komnacie są już Gnuppi i Szary Piechur - niejaki Pan Młot. Gnom (którego imię, Gnuppi było oczywiście fałszywe) jak nietrudno się domyśleć stał za zabójstwami i postanowił pozbyć się ostatnich świadków - zaś samemu uciec z skarbem przy pomocy machiny latającej. Wyjawił przy tym, że współpracuje z Szarym Paktem - chociaż sprawa ruin była jego prywatną inicjatywą, niekoniecznie zbieżną z interesami organizacji. Zastrzelił gnomiego badacza Bilberga, który przyznał się do bycia magiem (co wyczuwać miał Pan Młot) i zostawił "posprzątanie" swemu pomagierowi. Ogromnym wysiłkiem i dzięki wykorzystaniu zimnokuźni, grupie udało się pokonać Pana Młota. Trójka ocalałych wydostała się na powierzchnię znalezionym dzięki radzie Melvina przejściu i tam rozdzieliła - Johann i Marios powrócili do wioski, zaś Helen Toss do rezydencji swej rodziny - żegnając się zasugerowała jednak, aby Johann i Marios odwiedzili rodzinę Tossów - która będzie chciała im się odwdzięczyć za wyciągnięcie Helen z krasnoludzkich ruin. Gdy bohaterowie powrócili w końcu do Marmor, niespodziewanie... Marios został aresztowany przez milicję. Mistrz Curtis został zamordowany, a stać miał za tym nie kto inny jak Marios. Akt III: Aria po cichu wkracza na scenę Postacie * Aria * Ruda Grażyna * Abigail Toss * Mieszkańcy Marmor Wydarzenia Gdy Marmor żyło (bądź też nie) najświeższymi wydarzeniami, w jego okolicy pojawiła się młoda dziewczyna. Aria, bo tak jej było na imię spacerowała po okolicy bez celu, szukając czegokolwiek co mogłoby ją gdzieś zaprowadzić. Nagle w krzakach usłyszała dziwny szelest. Myślała że to wiewiórka, ale jej podejrzenia szybko zostały rozwiane gdy z krzaków dobiegło pozdrowienie. Źródłem dźwięku była zbierająca liście Abigail Toss, która po krótkiej wymianie zdań z Arią zainteresowała ją statkiem, który ostatnio spadł niedaleko Marmor. Zainteresowana tym niecodziennym zjawiskiem pożegnała się z Abigail i ruszyła w kierunku wskazanym przez niziołczycę. Na miejscu spotkała orędowników, którzy zabronili jej się zbliżać do statku. Pragnąca dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej udała się do Marmor, gdzie postanowiła się zatrzymać na pewien czas. Po przekonaniu strażników o braku złych intencji wpadła na Henryka Migdała. Zapytany o miejsce na nocleg miejscowy wskazał karczmę „Pod Wyjącą Jędzą”. W środku, po krótkiej wymianie zdań z Grażyną Aria wynajęła pokój i po tym jak Grażyna ostrzegła ją, że próby ucieczki bez płacenia skończą się dla niej ostrzałem z jej nowej kuszy. Lekko zestresowana, lecz nadal żądna przygód Aria ulokowała się w swoim tymczasowym pokoju, który jak się okazało pozostała jej kwaterą jeszcze przez długo. Akt IV: Ścigając zabójcę Postacie * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Pimpuś * Mieszkańcy Marmor * Morderca Curtisa * Rommath Wydarzenia Marios został osadzony w marmorskich koszarach, jako oskarżony o zabójstwo Curtisa. Prócz zabójstwa mistrza Orędowników, podczas ucieczki miał on także zranić Wiesia, co dodatkowo wzburzyło miejscowych. Kapitan Iwan był jednak wyraźnie sceptyczny i podejrzewał wpływ magii - postanowił więc dać Mariosowi szansę na udowodnienie swojej niewidzialności i przypadek "zgubił" klucz do jego celi. Johann przekonał pilnującego drzwi Kła, aby opuścił posterunek i wraz z Mariosem wymknęli się z wioski, kierując w stronę lasu, gdzie zbiec miał zabójca. Tam, niespodziewanie ukazał im się tajemniczy Cień - który okazał się być Rommathem - magiem, który stał za nieudanym rytuałem teleportacyjnym, który uśmiercił jego i Martina Trimmera. Gdy Johann wbiegł w krąg narysowany w podziemiach Marmor, związał ze sobą duszę Rommatha, który stopniowo formował się, czerpiąc z energii życiowej Johanna - aż zdołał ukazać się w formie, umożliwiając normalną rozmowę. Udzielił on bohaterom kilku porad i podyktował magiczny zwój, który miał przydać się Mariosowi. Dzięki tropicielskim zdolnościom Mariosa i nosowi Pimpusia, udało im się odnaleźć zabójcę na wzgórzach daleko w lasach otaczających Marmor. Okazał się nim być nie kto inny jak... Marios! Aby uniemożliwić mu ucieczkę Marios (pierwszy) postrzelił Mariosa (drugiego) w nogę. Z rozmowy wynikło, że faktycznie był to Marios, ale jednak nie do końca - pojawił się on w piwnicy, gdy mistrz Curtis próbował poradzić sobie z tajemniczą mgłą. Mistrz spróbował przy pomocy magii pozbyć się nieoczekiwanego gościa - a ten będąc zdezorientowanym i przestraszonym, zaczął się bronić, zabijając mistrza. Potem uciekł w znajome lasy. Rozmowa ujawniła, że choć w pamięci drugiego Mariosa znajdują się pewne luki a niektóre wydarzenia pamięta on odrobinę inaczej. Bohaterowie zaprowadzili go do Marmor, ku ogromnemu zaskoczeniu miejscowi, którzy mieli przed sobą dwóch Mariosów... W obliczu takiego rozwoju sytuacji, Marmorczycy uwierzyli w niewinność pierwszego Mariosa - pozostawała jedna sprawa tego drugiego... Jako, że działał w samoobronie, zdecydowano o wysłaniu go do Obserwatorów, gdzie miał odkupić swą winą służąc w ich szeregach - a także gdzie mógł być bezpieczny od niewygodnych pytań... Akt V: Sowa, Aku i Mistrz Mi. Postacie * Aria * Lykopas * Mi-San * Grażyna * Lord Petrenolde Wydarzenia Pomaganie Grażynie w karczmie pozwoliło Arii poznać bywalców, czyli sporą część Marmor. Dziewczyna szybko znalazła wspólny język z Lykopasem, który zwykł dawać występy gdy ona biegała po gospodzie z miotłą. Któregoś dnia właścicielka przybytku poprosiła ową dwójkę, by odebrali od niej „coś” od wysłanników z Ukrytej Wioski. Świeżo zawiązany duet ruszył ochoczo w kierunku wskazanym przez Grażynę, rozmawiając wesoło. Lykopas powiedział Arii o uczuciu którym darzy Grażynę, a ona zachwycona tą informacją obiecała pomóc półorkowi ją „zdobyć”. Gdy dotarli do ludzi o których mówiła Grażyna okazało się, że „coś” co mieli odebrać okazało się być „kimś”, a dokładnie jednorękim szermierzem kryjącym twarz pod maską. Charakter owej osoby okazał się być jeszcze bardziej nietypowy. Mi, bo takie imię nosił wydawał się być ciałem dla nie jednej, lecz trzech osób. Poza oryginalnym Mi zamieszkiwali je też Sowa i Aku. Każdy z trójki wydawał się przejmować na chwilę kontrolę nad ciałem co dla osób postronnych wyglądało co najmniej niepokojąco. W owym nietypowym towarzystwie Lykopas i Aria wrócili do Marmor. Zobaczywszy przybysza Grażyna przeskoczyła przez ladę i rzuciła mu się na szyję. Wtedy Mi poprosił Arię by ta wyciągnęła zawartość jego plecaka. Dziewczyna krzyknęła i odskoczyła, gdy zawartością okazała się być głowa orka. Mi-san poinformował Grażynę, że w okolicy jest ich coraz więcej. Nie zapomniał też wyśmiać miecza Arii nazywając go nożem do listów a jego właścicielkę otwieraczką takowych. Kiedy właścicielka karczmy zajęła się rozmową z starym znajomym Lykopas zaproponował Arii by ta wybrała się z nim w jedno miejsce. Dziewczyna bez namysłu się zgodziła duet ruszył zdać raport Lordowi Peterenolde'owi. Półork poinformował go o śmierci Curtisa oraz przedstawił mu swoją towarzyszkę. W drodze powrotnej do Marmor Aria i Lykopas zostali zaatakowani przez grupę bandytów. Nim zdążyli chwycić za broń już leżeli pobici słuchając gróźb sowich oprawców, którzy najwidoczniej chcieli ich zjeść. Ich niecne plany nie ziściły się jednak dzięki Mistrzowi Mi, który właśnie był w okolicy. Przewaga liczebna przeciwników nie była dla niego żadnym problemem. Po kilku sekundach wszyscy bandyci byli martwi. Odchodząc Mi-san obiecał, że kiedyś nauczy Arię używać jej „otwieracza do listów” po czym udał się w swoją stronę. Akt VI: Elfy, niziołcza mąka i Cień Postacie * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Starszy Elfów * Ithael i inne Elfy * Rommath * Joseph Sterling * Siyaa Wydarzenia Niedługo po poszukiwaniu zabójcy, Johann i Marios udali się do rezydencji Tossów. Zostali tam przyjęli przez patriarchę rodziny, który podziękował im za pomoc jego krewniaczce i nagrodził obu Marmorczyków. Prócz pewnej sumy w złocie, Tossowie dali im worek "mąki", którą wytwarzają. Johann coraz bardziej zaniepokojony wydarzeniami związanymi z Cieniem Rommatha postanowił rozwiązać tą sprawę. Zdecydował się szukać pomocy u sąsiedniego klanu Elfów - te bowiem według jego wiedzy miały posiadać rozległą wiedzę o magii - a sam Rommath, pasożytujący na Johannie był Elfem. Johann poprosił o pomoc Mariosa, który jako znający okoliczne lasy miał zaprowadzić go do obozu Elfów. Mimo spotkania z ogromnymi pająkami, obaj zdołali dotrzeć do obozowiska, gdzie powitał ich Ithael - elficki łowca i znajomy Mariosa. Przybysze zostali zaprowadzeni do starszego klanu, którego wyłuszczyli swoją sprawę. Starzec zdecydował się im pomóc i odprawić rytuał - w którym prócz Mariosa i Johanna miała uczestniczyć Siyaa - wilczyca będąca awatarem elfickiego ducha opiekuńczego. Starszy opowiedział im także historię wojny z Cieniami i wspomniał pewne przeszłe wydarzenia związane z tajemnicami zmarłego już ojca Johanna. Johann i Marios trafili do dziwnego miejsca, zamieszkiwanego przez Cienie. Niespodziewanie Johann zdołał "kupić" od jednego z nich szatę. W krainie Cieni, Marios i Johann napotkali ducha przypominającego im pewnego łowcę czarownic. Odbyli oni z nim "rozmowę" - która była dość jednostronna, bowiem duch był w stanie jedynie gestykulować. Dowiedzieli się jednak gdzie przebywa Rommath i kim jest napotkany duch. Gdy ten zniknął, udali się do górującej nad kraina Cieni wieży, gdzie znaleźli Rommatha - ten ukrywał się w odbiciu kręgu teleportacyjnego, który bohaterowie odnaleźli w podziemiach Marmor. Mimo próby zatrzymania Rommatha, ten zdołał jednak umknąć z krainy Cieni i przejąć ciało Ithaela, którego dusza została zamknięta w jego miejscu. Gdy bohaterowie opuścili krainę Cieni, okazało się że Ithael-Rommath zdołał już umknąć... Marmorczykom pozostał jedynie powrót do domu... Akt VII: Wino i dywan Postacie * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Aria * Claudio, pracownicy i goście jego karczmy * Gnomi kupiec Regong * Mieszkańcy przedmurza Brider Wydarzenia Wielkimi krokami zbliżał się ślub Władka z Michałów i Tośki. W związku z tym w Marmor trwały przygotowania, a Johann i Marios zostali poproszeni przez Grażynę o odebranie od jej znajomego Claudia, prowadzącego karczmę pod murami Brider, pewnego szczególnego wina - które Grażyna zamierzała wręczyć młodym jako prezent. O przysługę poprosiła ich także Tośka - mieli porozmawiać z kwiaciarzami pod Brider i ściągnąć ich w związku z nadchodzącym weselem do Marmor. Dla Mariosa i Johanna była to też okazja do kupienia własnego prezentu. Bohaterowie bez większych problemów załatwili sprawę z kwiaciarzami i udali się do zajazdu u Claudia. Odebrali tam wino i korzystając z nagłego przypływu gotówki którego niedawno doświadczyli postanowili zostać na obiedzie. Przy tej okazji obejrzeli próbę przedstawienia teatralnego - zajazd u Claudia miał bowiem niewątpliwie bogatszą "ofertę kulturalną" niż śpiewający w karczmie Grażyny Lykopas... Rozważania bohaterów o tym jaki prezent kupić przerwała niejaka Aria, która podsłuchiwała przy sąsiednim stoliku i postanowiła wtrącić się do ich rozmowy - krytykując pomysł zakupu krzesła, zastawy stołowej albo blaszanej balii. W końcu stanęło na dywanie... Znalezienie odpowiedniego nie było jednak takie proste - ale na szczęście jednym z gości zajazdu był znany bohaterom kupiec Regong, który pokierował ich do jednego ze swych gnomim znajomych, mogących posiadać na stanie rzeczony przedmiot... Obciążona nowym zakupem grupa ruszyła w drogę powrotną do Marmor. Akt VIII: Polowanie na kurczaki Postacie * Marios Karian * Aria * Franco Silt Wydarzenia W ramach przygotowań do wesela Władka i Tośki, Marios postanowił wybrać się na polowanie by uzupełnić menu imprezy o świeżą dziczyznę. Do jego wyprawy przyłączyła się nie mająca wiele do roboty Aria i dwójka ruszyła do kniei w poszukiwaniu wielkich karpii dzików. Na wzgórzach nieopodal Marmor dostrzegli orczego zwiadowcę, którego w gorącej wodzie kąpana Aria od razu chciała atakować, lecz Mariosowi udało się wyperswadować jej ten niezbyt mądry pomysł. Uniknęli spotkania z orkiem i kontynuowali wędrówkę, lecz niebawem natknęli się na łowcę czarownic, Franco Silta. Wyjaśnił on Mariosowi i Arii, iż w okolicy znajdują się kuroliszki i bazyliszek, które uciekły z nielegalnej hodowli i poprosił ich o pomoc. Trójka udała się tropem potworów głębiej w las i powoli eksterminowała zbiegłe okazy. O samym polowaniu nie ma co wiele mówić. Przebiegło sprawnie i Aria tylko raz czy dwa została tymczasowo zamieniona w kamień. Po rozprawieniu się z bazyliszkiem, z pomocą Franco, Marios i Aria wrócili do swojego pierwotnego celu. Natrafili na potężnego dzika, który sprawił im niemały problem. W walce, swoimi kłami niemal przebił na wylot Franco, lecz jego rany zasklepiły się samoistnie zaledwie po dłuższej chwili odpoczynku. To jeszcze bardziej potwierdziło podejrzenia Mariosa o tym, że łowcy czarownic nie są normalnymi ludźmi. Po powrocie do Marmor, Franco postanowił pozostać kilka dni w wiosce, co pozwoliło mu wbić się na krzywy ryj na wesele. Akt IX: Wesele Postacie * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Aria * Lykopas * Mira Karian * Tośka * Władek z Michałów * Mieszkańcy Marmor i inni weselnicy * Franco Silt * Mistrz Curtis * Widma z koszmarów * Gemini * Akuszerka * Czerwony Błazen * Chochoł * Garlan Haun Wydarzenia W końcu nastał dzień wesela. Wszyscy zaproszeni goście zgromadzili się na piętrze karczmy. Prócz miejscowych i odpowiedzialnego za ceremonię zaślubin Ojca Mateusza, na wesele przybyła siostra Mariosa - Mira, która niedawno ukończyła kapłańskie szkolenie. Lykopas i Linsday mieli zaś zapewniać "część kulturalną" imprezy. Weselnicy zaczęli wręczać prezenty młodym - niespodziewanie jednak na przyjęciu pojawiła się nikomu nieznana staruszka... Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, w jej miejscu objawiło się krzyczące widmo, a Marios, Johann, Aria, Lykopas i Mira znaleźli się w wypaczonej wersji sali weselnej - gdzie wszystkie potrawy były zepsute lub składały się z części ciał ludzi, z podłogi i ścian wyrastały drzewa, a niektóre części karczmy zniknęły, lub ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Zanim jeszcze obecni zdążyli dojść do siebie, w sali pojawił się Chochoł - który po wygłoszeniu kilku enigmatycznych zdań zniknął. Wniosek z jego słów był prosty - bohaterowie aby powrócić do rzeczywistości musieli rozwiązać zagadkę tego miejsca. W pokojach karczmy odnaleźli oni portale wiodące do "koszmarów" - wypaczonych wspomnień, w których uwięziona została część gości. Bohaterowie musieli przedrzeć się przez trzy koszmary. Pierwszy z nich - koszmar mistrza Iwana dotyczył brzemiennej w skutkach wyprawy do Zony, gdzie okaleczony został dzisiejszy gubernator. W tym koszmarze bohaterowie napotkali dwugłowego trolla - Geminiego, który jak się okazało dysponował pewną wiedzą, która niezwykle wzburzyła Arię. Równie zaskakującym co obecność członka konklawe wiedźm było widmo mistrza Curtisa - które w przeciwieństwie do innych wydawało się nie być jedynie odbiciem wspomnień i zdołało zamienić kilka słów z Mariosem i Johannem. Gdy bohaterowie dotarli do drugiego koszmaru, Lykopas przeżył chwilowy szok związany z klatką towarzyszącą portalowi do wizji - która przypomniała mu czasy gdy był niewolnikiem wodza Zumki. Drugi koszmar rozgrywał się w wspomnieniach Rudej Grażyny i jej siostry, Linsday. Zostały one uwięzione we wspomnieniu śmierci ich matki - Srebrnej Mary z rąk orków. Ostatni koszmar tyczył wspomnienia Franca Silta i wydarzeń, które uczyniły go jednym z łowców czarownic. We wspomnieniu tym bohaterowie napotkali także widmo nieco zdekompletowanego Pana Młota. Po uświadomieniu wszystkim uwięzionym osobom iluzoryczności wizji - i wyciągnięcia ich z koszmarów, bohaterowie zdołali otworzyć przejście do miejsca, gdzie przebywała Akuszerka - wiedźma, która przybyła po jedno z dzieci Tośki i Władka. Ich synowie mieli zachorować na Czarną Gangrenę - nieuleczalną chorobę powodowaną przez Mgłę - i w desperacji młodzi zawarli pakt z Akuszerką - mając oddać jej jedno z dzieci w zamian za życie obojga. Akuszerka nie zdołała jednak wymusić oddania jej dziecka i nie mając mocy aby zrobić coś więcej niż rzucać groźbami, zmuszona była do odejścia. Po rozwiązaniu sprawy Akuszerki, ujawnił się w końcu główny sprawca tajemniczych wydarzeń na weselu, ukrywający się wcześniej pod postacią Chochoła Czerwony Błazen. Bohaterowie odbyli z nim rozmowę z miejscu zwanym Szczeliną. Kilka przedmiotów przeszło w ręce bohaterów, a Błazen zniknął... Chwilę potem wszyscy powrócili do rzeczywistości - okazało się jednak, że jedynie czwórka obecnych w Szczelinie pamiętała o całym wydarzeniu... Gdy wesele dobiegło końca i bohaterowie poszli do chaty Johanna, aby przedyskutować tam wydarzenia, czekał już tam na nich Garlan z grobowymi wieściami - niejaki wódz Zumka, niegdyś zniesławiony wśród orków zdołał zgromadzić klany - i wspierany przez nieznane siły prowadził swoją armię na Marmor... Akt X: Tryumfator Postacie * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Starszy Elfów * Elfy * Rommath * Siyaa * Melchior * Melvin Wydarzenia Johann cały czas zmagał się z sprawą Rommatha, uważając że powinien coś z tym zrobić - jako w znacznej mierze odpowiedzialny za uwolnienie go z krainy Cieni. Bazując na swych teoriach postanowił on przywołać Rommatha - łącząc kilka znanych mu kręgów teleportacyjnych i przywoływawczych w jeden. Brakowało mu jednak mocy, aby wprowadzić w plan życie. W tym celu postanowił ponownie zwrócić się do Elfów. Wraz z Mariosem dotarli do ich obozu, po drodze napotykając się na orczych zwiadowców. W wiosce dowiedzieli się, że Elfom nie udało się pochwycić Rommatha. Starszy po krótkim wahaniu zgodził się na plan Johanna i wraz z Siyą miał wspomóc go w rytuale przywołania. Johann wykreślił krąg i rozpoczął rytuał. Efekty były jednak tragiczne - rytuał powiódł się, ale w sposób zupełnie nieprzewidziany przez Johanna. Przywołał on Rommatha Tryumfatora - potężną istotę, której natury Johann nie był pewien - przypuszczalnie niezamierzenie stworzył on awatara elfiego czarodzieja - jego projekcję. Elfi starszy i Siyaa nie mogli równać się z Tryumfatorem - i stary Elf został przemieniony w kopię Rommatha. Sytuacja zdawać się mogła tragiczna - w miejscu rytuału "znikąd" pojawił się mag - Melchior, na widok którego Rommath umknął. Melchior bez większych trudności odwrócił zaklęcie którym obłożony był starszy, po czym zacząć łajać Johanna niczym niesfornego uczniaka - jednocześnie szarpiąc go za ucho i dopytując się czy ma pojęcie co takiego zrobił. Gdy uświadomił sobie jak niedouczony - i pozbawiony elemetarnego rozsądku jest Johann, kazał mu następne tego typu eksperymenty prowadzić dla odmiany ostrożnie i na mniejszą skalę, po czym zniknął aby udać się do Czerwonego Domu, któremu miał do przekazania parę nieprzyjemnych słów... Johann i Marios opowiedzieli jeszcze Elfom o zbliżającej się armii orczych plemion - i uzyskali obietnicę pomocy. Wracając do Marmor, natknęli się na orczego zwiadowcę - który co ciekawe nie był wrogo nastawiony i powiedział im, że nie wszystkie klany stoją po stronie Zumki. W pobliżu starej studni natknęli się też na Melvina - który jak to on pojawił się równie tajemniczo co zniknął. Melvin wygłosił kilka tajemniczych zdań o naturze Erlathanu i życzył im powodzenia w nadchodzącej bitwie - po czym znowu zniknął... Przerywnik: Wódz orków Postacie * Wódz Zumka * Rommath Wydarzenia W obozie armii orków, wódz Zumka snuje rozważania na temat historii i tego co go czeka... W nieznanym miejscu i czasie, Rommath w formie Tryumfatora otoczony jest zaś przez niezliczone Cienie. Akt XI: Joran Postacie * Marios Karian * Aria * Joran * Tremaina Wydarzenia W przerwie prac nad umacnianiem Marmor, Marios zostaje wyciągnięty przez Arię na wyprawę za wioskę. Jak się okazało, celem był folwark ojca Arii, Jorana. Zaraz po przybyciu na miejsce Aria została zaatakowana przez swoich młodszych braci. Dostało się od nich także i Mariosowi, gdyż usłyszał pod swoim adresem epitety takie "zboczeniec" czy co znacznie gorsze, "chłopak Arii". Rozbrykaną gromadkę udało się opanować dopiero przy pomocy ojczyma Arii. Joran podejmuje Mariosa posiłkiem i wdaje się z nim w kurtuazyjną rozmowę, podczas gdy Aria bawi się z przybranym rodzeństwem. W rozmowie okazuje się, że Joran pamięta Roberta, ojca Mariosa, choć nie znali się zbyt dobrze. Po jakimś czasie do domostwa przybyły dwie tajemnicze kobiety, które chciały widzieć się z żoną Jorana, Tremainą. Gdy tylko ta do nich podeszła, usłyszała pozdrowienia które nakazał przekazać jej brat po czym została ugodzona sztyletem. Większość obecnych zamarła w przerażeniu i jedynie Aria i Marios zachowali przytomność umysłu. Szybko rozprawili się z napastniczkami i przy okazji ze zdumieniem skonstatowali, że ich oczy były zaszyte. Cios jaki otrzymała Tremaina był poważny, lecz na szczęście nie zabójczy i Mariosowi udało się opatrzyć ranę. Aria wyciągnęła nadal zaszokowaną macochę przed dom domagając się wyjaśnień, a Marios pozostał w domu z Joranem, który również wydawał się kompletnie wytrącony z równowagi przez ten niespodziewany incydent. Na dworze z kolei Aria w dość niegrzeczny sposób wyciągnęła z Tremainy nieco informacji o jej bracie. Dziewczyna nakazała macosze "wynieść się z domu" by nie narażać reszty jego mieszkańców. Po dłuższej chwili, gdy sytuacja się uspokoiła, a służba pozbyła się ciał tajemniczych kobiet i zmyła krew z podłogi, Tremaina stwierdziła, że musi wyjechać do Brider. Aria z kolei przeszukując dom znalazła pamiętnik macochy, który sugerował, że Tremaina wcale jej nie nienawidziła. Wręcz przeciwnie - w pamiętniku pisała, że brakuje jej pasierbicy co wprowadziło Arię w poczucie winy za takie potraktowanie macochy. Wraz z Mariosem wrócili zaś do Marmor. Wcześniej jednak profilaktycznie zabrali ze sobą głowę jednej z napastniczek i pokazali ją obecnemu akurat w wiosce Arcyłowcy czarownic, gdyż jak sądzili, może mógłby rzucić nieco światła na pochodzenie tak niezwykłych wrogów. Przeczucie okazało się trafne, a sam Arcyłowca wydawał się zarówno zaciekawiony obecnością tych kobiet w tym miejscu jak i zaskoczony, że Marios i Aria tak łatwo sobie z nimi poradzili. Według jego słów, kobiety te były Milczącymi Siostrami i należały do pewnej sekty zabójców poświęconej Mel'Zarowi, działającej głównie w Obsydianowej Marchii. Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że gdy tylko uda się pozbyć zagrażających Marmor orków, będzie musiała tam się udać by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo swojej rodzinie. Akt XII: Pierwszy kamień Postacie * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Aria * Lykopas * Lelek * Kasjusz Goodman * Garlan Haun * Łowcy czarownic * Mieszkańcy i obrońcy Marmor * Lord Juliusz * orczy najeźdźcy i ich sojusznicy * Knull Dwa Zęby * Orczy nekromanta z plemienia Mówców Umarłych * Kagrum Nieznośny * Mieszkańcy Nabrzeża Wydarzenia Pierwsze grupy orczych harcowników zaczęły otaczać Marmor, w którym trwały gorączkowe przygotowania do obrony - miejscowi uzbroili się i wzmocnili umocnienia, przybyło też kilka grup chcących wspomóc obronę wioski. Do chaty Johanna teleportował się zaś Garlan - aby zapowiedzieć swojego mistrza - "dobrego człowieka" Kasjusza, który chciał porozmawiać z wioskowym cyrulikiem. Kasjusz pojawił się kilka chwil później i poinformował Johanna, że jego działania zwróciły uwagę Czerwonego Domu, który postanowił bardziej zaangażować się w drogę do magii Johanna. Kasjusz (prócz śmiertelnego przerażenia Johanna), obiecał pomoc Czerwonego Domu w obronie Marmor i bliżej nieokreśloną pomoc w magicznej edukacji - po czym zniknął. Bohaterowie wraz z Lelkiem mieli udać się na zwiad i zbadać tajemniczą aktywność orków w pobliskim, opuszczonym kamieniołomie - jak i upewnić się czy orkowie nie zagrozili leżącej za Marmor świątyni Alayi. Świątynia okazała się być na szczęście dobrze broniona i nie wyglądało, aby orkowie próbowali ją zaatakować. Po przybyciu do kamieniołomu zniszczyli transport obsydiańskiego prochu i dopiero konstruowaną katapultę. Pokonali przy tym orklińskiego watażkę Knulla Dwa Zęby, który spróbował bronić sprzętu oblężniczego. Orkowie postanowili wypróbować obronę Marmor - atakowi przewodził wódz Kagrum Nieznośny. Pierwszy atak został odparty bez większych problemów - wtedy dopiero pojawił się sam Kagrum, który (z bezpiecznej odległości) jął się odgrażać - na co Lykopas odpowiedział straszliwą wiązanką wyzwisk. Odniosły one skutek, wprawiając Kagruma w furię - i skłaniając go do rzucenia do ataku reszty swych sił. Orkowie zostali jednak zaskoczeni pokazem magii Johanna - który eksplodował w samym środku ich zgrupowania ognistą kulę - a przerzedzona grupa musiała zmierzyć się z gniewem Zdziśka. Widząc ogrom furii Zdziśka, bohaterowie przekazali mu topór watażki Knulla - który wzruszony podarkiem Zdzisiek ochrzcił Orkojebcą. Po odparciu ataku na wioskę wioski bohaterowie zdecydowali się ruszyć do pobliskiego Nabrzeża, z którym utracono kontakt. Po dotarciu do osady, bohaterowie zostali jednak pochwyceni przez orków. Przewodzącym im nekromanta z plemienia Łowców Umarłych nie wykazał jednak większego zainteresowania bohaterami - i zabrał ze sobą jedynie Lelka. Sytuacja bohaterów była nieciekawa - jednak Marios zdołał nakłonić orcze worgi do zaatakowania wojowników - co pozwoliło na ucieczkę z więzienia. W tej samej celi co bohaterowie, osadzono również okaleczonego w wyniku tortur Orędownika Cesarskiego. Ów został przez orków nie tylko oślepiony i pozbawiony nogi - ale również zaszyto mu usta. Uwolnieni bohaterowie schronili się w sklepie z drewnem - gdzie znaleźli ukrywającego się starca, mieszkającego na Nabrzeżu. Dowiedzieli się od niego, że wszyscy mieszkańcy którzy przeżyli zostali zamknięci gdzieś w wiosce. Korzystając z chwili spokoju bohaterowie rozcięli nici, którymi zaszyto usta lorda Juliusza - tak bowiem nazywał się orędownik. Był on jedynym ocalałym z grupy wysłanej aby zbadać sytuację na Nabrzeżu. Mimo pewnych wątpliwości co do powodzenia dalszego ataku, bohaterowie postanowili nie porzucać Lelka i zdecydowali się ruszyć za nekromantą - wierząc w przewagę zaskoczenia i sądząc, że orkowie ponieśli już znaczne straty. W pobliżu świątyni Alayi starli się z topielcami, których użyto do ataku na Nabrzeże - i wkroczyli do świątyni. W splugawionym przez orków świętym miejscu nekromanta odprawiał swoje rytuały - był tam też Lelek. Ork był całkowicie zaskoczony przybyciem swych niedawnych więźniów - i nie zdążył nawet użyć swych mocy w obronie - atak był tak szybki i zabójczy. Okazało się jednak, że orkowie wydobyli spod świątyni kamień węgielny - położony tam podczas założenia pierwszej na tym kontynencie świątyni - i zabrali go w nieznane miejsce. Bohaterowie zdecydowali się zniszczyć wzniesione przez orków posągi i ruszyli szukać uwięzionych miejscowych - których jak się okazało zamknięto w magazynie. Krótkie badanie wykazało jednak, że zostali zarażeni nieznaną chorobą o magicznej naturze. Lykopas zaproponował zapobiegnięcie rozprzestrzenieniu się choroby przez wyrżnięcie w pień miejscowych - czemu jednak sprzeciwiła się reszta. Johann z miernym skutkiem próbował rozproszyć rzucony na miejscowych czar - po czym bohaterowie opuścili Nabrzeże z starcem-cieślą i lordem Juliuszem, obiecując że postarają się wysłać pomoc. Wsparciem tym mieli być łowcy czarownic i Mira Karian - kapłanka miała spróbować uleczyć chorych mieszkańców Nabrzeża - a jeżeli by się to nie udało - łowcy rozwiązaliby sprawę na swój sposób... Akt XIII: W ruinach Asher Postacie * Marios Karian * Garlan Haun * Czarny Rycerz * Wódz Zumka * Siła Ze Wschodu Wydarzenia Niedługo po dojściu do Marmor wieści o zniszczeniu Asher przez główne siły Zumki, do domu Mariosa przybył niespodziewany gość, Garlan Haun. Jak łatwo się domyśleć, nie przybył na obiad (od tego jest Johann i jego bigos), a z misją dla Mariosa. Konkretnie rzecz biorąc, z misją zwiadu w Asher. W wspomóc Mariosa, Garlan przekazał mu (tymczasowo) magiczny płaszcz ukrycia, zaklęty ponoć przez samą Panią Tajemnic. Nie marnując czasu łowca i mag ruszyli do Asher. Na miejscu powitał ich doprawdy ponury widok. Całe Asher zostało doszczętnie splądrowane, a to czego nie dało się ukraść zostało spalone. Nieszczęśnicy, którym nie udało się uciec (czyli większość mieszkańców) została wybita do nogi, a ich ciała ułożono w sterty lub ponabijano na pale. Wśród poległych Marios rozpoznał kilku Obserwatorów, w tym mistrza Siegmunda i Fabiana. Choć ruiny w większości zajęte były przez orków i ogry, Marios dostrzegł także niecodzienny i nieoczekiwany widok - gobliny. Garlan również był zaskoczony ich widokiem, gdyż, jak wyjaśnił Mariosowi, sądził że gobliny wybito dawno temu. Jeszcze bardziej niepokojącym widokiem była grupa niezidentyfikowanych ludzi w strasznych, czarnych zbrojach pilnująca świątyni Yvy. Po przemknięciu się do środka, Marios i Garlan zostali świadkami kłótni pomiędzy wodzem Zumką a Czarnym Rycerzem. Kłótnia ta została jednak przerwana przez pojawienie się projekcji nieznanej istoty, którą Marios widział już w świątyni na Nabrzeżu, a która wydaje się być mistrzem Czarnego Rycerza i pośrednio także Zumki. Mistrz ów wydawał się niezbyt zadowolony z rezultatów (czy raczej ich braku) działań wodza orków, wytykając mu straty jakie ciągle ponosi za sprawą Marmor. Z rozmowy udało się wywnioskować, że głównym powodem ataku na Asher było zdobycie kamienia węgielnego ze świątyni Yvy, a teraz siły Zumki i Czarnego Rycerza poszukują czegoś pod Marmor. Po zakończonej rozmowie, Zumka i Czarny Rycerz opuścili świątynię. Marios i Garlan doszli do wnioski, że więcej się już nie dowiedzą i ruszyli w drogę powrotną. Podczas opuszczania Asher zaczęła gromadzić się Mgła, co wyraźnie zaniepokoiło orków, co nieco zaskoczyło Mariosa. Wszak mówią, że orkowie we Mgle czują się jak w domu... Akt XIV: Podziemny krąg Postacie * Johann Tobiasson * Giermek Lucjan Wydarzenia Spokojnie przygotowania do obiadu zostały przerwane przez przybycie giermka Lucjana - obserwatora poznanego niegdyś przez Johanna i Mariosa w Asher. Ów wydawał się Johannowi niezdrów i zachowywał się nieco dziwnie - jednak uwagę od stanu giermka odwróciła wiadomość, którą przyniósł - otóż podczas prac w podziemiach Marmor (które prowadzono aby upewnić się, czy orkowie nie próbują podkopu), odnaleziono kolejne przejście - zakończone nieprzekraczalną barierą, o której zbadanie poprosił Johanna. Ten zostawił swój bigos i poszedł z Lucjanem do podziemi. W nowo odkrytym korytarzu Johann zbadał ślady starego obozowiska - gdzie znalazł pozostawione tam książki i tajemniczy klejnot... Badanie bariery zakończyło się równie szybko jak zaczęło - ledwo gdy Johann zaczął nad nią pracować - zniknęła, umożliwiając dostęp do dalszej części podziemi. Znajdująca się za chronionymi barierą drzwiami komnata była o wiele starsza od reszty podziemi - a w jej środku znajdował się ołtarz i tajemniczy krąg. Johann zafascynowany znaleziskiem zaczął je badać - i znalazł przy ołtarzu kartę tarota przedstawiająca Czerwonego Błazna... Dalsze przeszukiwanie przerwał jednak giermek Lucjan... Który oświadczył, że musi zabić Johanna i wymierzył do niego z pistoletu. Lucjan okazał się być jednak kiepskim strzelcem i szpetnie spudłował - Johann spróbował go ogłuszyć, jednak cios pałką jedynie... odłupał kawałek czaszki obserwatora, ukazując pod spodem zieloną mgłę... Przerażony Johann przy pomocy magii uśmiercił "Lucjana" - tylko po to, aby z jego szybko rozkładających się zwłok uwolnił się upiór Mgły - który jednak również musiał ulec magii Johanna. Upiór został rozproszony - jednak mgła w którą się rozpadł blokowała wyjście i próbowała dopaść Johanna. Okazało się jednak, że nie może ona przekroczyć kręgu - co postanowił wykorzystać Johann, używając swej magii na kręgu by wzmocnić jego działanie... Co okazało się mieć zaskakujące działanie - teleportację pod mur miasta Elfów, daleko na północ od Marmor... Akt XV: Mag na misiu Postacie * Aria * Marios Karian * Franco Silt * Kaźmirzowie * Gilles Jarshby Wydarzenia Niedługo po tym jak Johann zniknął w tajemniczych okolicznościach, Marios i (przede wszystkim) Aria zaczęli się o niego niepokoić. W pierwszej kolejności ruszyli jednak do kamieniołomu, by zobaczyć jak radzi sobie Kaźmirz wraz synami i Franco Siltem. Na miejscu Kaźmirz nie mógł nachwalić się zalet Franca, nazywając go nawet synem, którego nigdy nie miał. Kaźmirz rozmyślał już także o rozkręceniu biznesu w kamieniołomie. Wysłuchawszy tego, Marios i Aria natrafili na ślady robót górniczych orklinów, co wskazywało, że przejęty wcześniej ładunek prochu miał użyty raczej tutaj, niż jako broń przeciwko Marmor. Badając kamieniołom bohaterowie znaleźli wąskie zejście wgłąb ziemi, które postanowili zbadać. Okazało się, że trafili do podziemi pod Marmor, a konkretnie do nieznanej im wcześniej ich części. Idąc wąskimi korytarzami trafili wreszcie do większego pomieszczenia, w którego progu natknęli się na szczątki giermka Lucjana, bądź też upiora mgły, który przyjął jego formę. Mimo, że zginął niedawno, to pozostał z niego niemal wyłącznie szkielet. Podejrzewając, że to tutaj dotarł Johann postanowili przyjrzeć się pomieszczeniu bliżej. W jego środku znajdował się dziwny krąg z prostą konstrukcją przypominającą ołtarz, a w jednym z rogów komnaty znajdowało się źródełko z wodą. Przy samym ołtarzu Aria znalazła kartę tarota, podobną do tych, które otrzymała od Czerwonego Błazna. Marios tymczasem przyglądał się podziemnemu źródłu i z niejakim zaskoczeniem odkrył, że woda w nim jest słona. A przecież Marmor jest spory kawałek od morza. Tknięty intuicją, Marios oblał wodą ze źródła ołtarz, a woda ta nabrała dziwnych właściwości, przypominając tą pobłogosławioną w świątyniach bóstw. Niestety w pomieszczeniu trop Johanna urwał się, więc chcąc, nie chcąc Marios i Aria musieli zawrócić. Jednak w wyjściu zostali zaatakowani przez pozostałości mgły ze szczątków giermka Lucjana. Zanim zdążyli jakkolwiek zareagować, krąg w pomieszczeniu zaczął emanować energią. Mgła wydawała się odczuwać przez nią niemal fizyczne cierpienie, zaczęła się wić i wydawać dźwięki niczym krzyk bólu, po czym zniknęła całkowicie. Marios i Aria czym prędzej wrócili do Marmor by zdać o tym relację kapitanowi Iwanowi. Traf chciał, że u kapitana przebywał akurat także mistrz Obserwatorów, Lord Petrenolde. Marios i Aria podzielili się opowieścią o tym co spotkało ich w podziemiach, oraz przekazali lordowi próbkę wody z magicznego kręgu. Zarówno kapitan Iwan jak i lord Petrenolde wydawali się niezwykle zaskoczeni nowinami, jednak wedle słów lorda byłby to pierwszy przypadek usunięcia mgły. Lord Petrenolde poruszony tym odkryciem wyruszył do Brider by omówić to z innymi Orędownikami, a być może również i z samym gubernatorem. Zaraz po tym, na ulicach Marmor trafili na dyskutujących ze sobą Mistrzynię Sophię oraz mężczyznę w czerwonym płaszczu, którego Marios i Aria szybko zidentyfikowali jako czerwonego maga. Ekstrawagancki mag przedstawił się jako Gilles Jarshby i według jego słów był nowym przedstawicielem swojej organizacji w Marmor. Marios, Aria i Gilles przenieśli się do domu leśniczego, gdzie dwójka bohaterów opowiedziała magowi o zniknięciu Johanna. Gilles obiecał sprawdzić jego lokalizację, w roztargnieniu wyjawiając, że Czerwony Dom śledzi położenie bohaterów. Po niezręcznej chwili obecni w domu Mariosa przeszli do następnych spraw, mianowicie do dziwnej księgi znalezionej w krasnoludzkich ruinach, a także mapy, którą Marios otrzymał od Czerwonego Błazna. Gilles, prywatnie zapalony archeolog i lingwista z chęcią zgodził się przyjrzeć obu przedmiotom i na czas analizy przedmiotów zamieszkał na niedźwiedzim futrze służącym za dywan w domu Mariosa. Akt XVI: Inne Marmor Postacie * Johann Tobiasson * Martin Trimmer * Joseph Sterling * Rommath * Salem * Johann Bjornsson * Magowie goszczący w Marmor * Melvin Wydarzenia Zagubiony w Kniei Mortes, Johann po dłuższym błądzeniu odnalazł drogę do Marmor... Gdy jednak dotarł pod bramę, okazało się że wioska różni się znacząco od tej w której mieszkał - przede wszystkim była ona miastem. Skołowany Johann po wejściu do Marmor został zaczepiony przez strażnika - który w jakiś sposób wiedział że Johann jest magiem - i poprosił go o okazanie glejtu pozwalającego na stosowanie magii. Johann postanowił odgrywać człowieka z Kontynentu - który przeniósł się na Erlathan w skutek nieudanego rytuału teleportacji. Strażnik zaprowadził go do margrabiego... Martina Trimmera - który wypisał Johannowi odpowiedni papier i pochwalił się swoją pracą nad szczurami... W wieży Trimmera, Johann spotkał także ucznia Trimmera - Josepha Sterlinga i goszczącego w wieży elfiego maga Rommatha... Magowie opowiedzieli Johannowi o zaburzeniach teleportacji, które narastają od jakiegoś czasu - i utracie kontaktu z Kontynentem. Coraz bardziej skołowany Johann - który najwyraźniej znalazł się w przeszłości, postanowił udać się do karczmy - którą prowadził Elf Salem - który był jej właścicielem przed Grażyną. W karczmie natknął się też na zaskakująco znajomego Nordwiga - Johanna Bjornssona, który z racji utraty kontaktu z Kontynentem nie mógł opuścić Erlathanu i grupę magów zaproszonych do Marmor przez margrabiego - wśród nich byli przedstawiciele każdej akademii i Szarego Paktu. Johann, jednocześnie starając się nie ujawnić swojej prawdziwej tożsamości próbował wypytać obecnych o pewne elementy natury magii - mogące pomóc mu w zrozumieniu jak znalazł się w tym miejscu. Obecni okazali się być jednak niezdolni do udzielenia mu pomocy - jednak pokierowali go do przebywającego w okolicy czarodzieja, mającego interesować się tematem teleportacji i jej wpływu na czas. Magiem tym okazał się być nie kto inny jak doskonale nam znany... Melvin. Johann nie był już zaskoczony tym, że spotkał tu nie kogo innego jak właśnie "nawigatora". Melvin opowiedział Johannowi o naturze miejsca gdzie się znalazł - i jak to Melvin wygłosił kilka dość tajemniczych stwierdzeń. Opowiedział także Johannowi o klejnocie, który znalazł - a któr miał być zwany Łzą Yvy. Pobyt Johanna w dawnym Marmor miał nie potrwać długo - według Melvina za kilka dni sytuacja miała wrócić do normy - jednak odradził Johannowi oddalanie się do "Marmor" i ostrzegł, że może zwrócić uwagę pewnych sił... Akt XVII: Pojedynek z Władcą Bestii Postacie * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Aria * Lykopas * Mi-San * Lelek * Robert Mars * Gilles Jarshby * Rommath * Akrun * Griol i plemię Dumnych Zębów * Gunlag Władca Bestii Wydarzenia Pozostający we wspomnieniach Johann zmuszony był powtarzać je raz po raz... W końcu po kilkunastu "cyklach", niespodziewanie objawiła się przed nim dziwna, świetlista istota - zaś chwilę potem Johann został przeniesiony do swej Cyfry. Obserwację tego jakże fascynującego zjawiska przerwało mu pojawienie się... Rommatha. Ten zapowiedział, że niedługo przybędzie do Marmor - i manipulując cyfrą Johanna zaczął go torturować - co jednak przerwał, przekonany argumentem, że nie wie czy nadal nie są połączeni - i jak to może zadziałać na samego Rommatha. Chwilę potem Johann znalazł się ponownie w prawdziwym Marmor... Po powrocie do domu niepodziewanie powrócił... Pimpuś. Na wpół ogłuszony Johann zamknął się w swoim domu. Wieści o jego tajemniczym powrocie szybko się rozniosły i pod jego drzwiami stanęli Aria, Marios i Lykopas. Dziewczyna w dziwacznym szale porąbała drzwi Johanna i zaczęła się na niego wydzierać. Po dłuższej kłótni Aria z Lykopasem udali się do karczmy w której natknęli się na Mi-sana (który postanowił zabrać wściekłą Arię na trening i dać jej kilka rad), a Johann z Mariosem poszli do chaty leśniczego aby wziąć z piwnicy drzwi (tak, w piwnicy były też drzwi) i przedyskutować ostatnie wydarzenia. Rozmowę niespodziewanie przerwało jednak pojawienie się Gillesa, który poinformował o stanie swoich badań nad mapą Czerwonego Błazna - i zgodził się na przetłumaczenie księgi, którą Johann zdobył w krasnoludzkich ruinach. Po powrocie do domu Johanna okazało się, że drzwi zostały wstawione - przez Mi-Sana. Gilles zabrał książkę - a gdy dowiedział się o Rommathcie i jego działaniach związanych z cyfrą, zdecydował się poinformować o tym centralę. Do zgromadzonych w domu Johanna przybyli Lelek i Robert Mars - przynosząc wieści. Orkowie z plemienia Władców Bestii założyli na leśnych wzgórzach wylęgarnię wiwern - jednak ze zwiadowcami spotkał się posłaniec klanu Dumnych Zębów, prosząc o rozmowę z Mariosem. Grupa zdecydowała się wyruszyć w las i spotkać z klanem Dumnych Zębów. W ich obozowisku przyjął ich Griol - orczy starszy, który zaoferował pomoc w walce z Zumką i zasugerował jak najskuteczniej pozbawić go armii - pozbawiając go autorytetu wśród orczych klanów. Dumne Zęby zaoferowały także, że mogą pomóc w kradzieży jaj wiwern - a potem wyhodować je, aby użyć w walce. Rozmowa z Griolem ujawniła również częściowo powody stojące za marszem orków na północ i fakty z historii Wielkiej Orczej Migracji. Grupa przyjęła ofertę Griola - i za jego radą Lykopas miał wyzwać na pojedynek wodza plemienia Władców Bestii - Gunlanga. Poprowadzeni przez Akruna, bohaterowie dotarli na miejsce pojedynku - który w imieniu Lykopasa stoczyła Aria, zabijając wodza. Idąc za ciosem, bohaterowie uderzyli na wylęgarnię, pokonując jej strażników i zabijając wiwerny. Podczas walki ciężko ranna została jednak Aria. Wspólnymi siłami udało się jednak udzielić jej niezbędnej pomocy - choć została wyłączona z działań obronnych na kilka następnych dni... Akt XVIII: Bardzo krasnoludzki krasnolud Postacie * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Aria * Muirgrim * Mieszkańcy Marmor * Lugalici * Mi-San * Gnomy z Gnomowiska * Mieszkańcy Brider * Gubernator Marcellus Dextus IV * Mistrz Wilhelm Sterling Wydarzenia Do Marmor dotarł list od Garlana Hauna - wzywał w nim Mariosa i Johanna do klasztoru. Nie były to jednak sprawy magów, a prośba od mnichów, przesłana przez ich znajomego półorka. Po przybyciu do klasztoru okazało się, że Lugalici zdecydowali się udzielić pomocy Marmor - jednak ze względu na ograniczone zasoby mogli wysłać tylko jednego "człowieka" - krasnoludzkiego mnicha Mulgrima (którego bohaterowie zastali zamiatającego klasztor). Ów okazał się być bardzo krasnoludzki jak na krasnoluda - i prócz bycia mnichem, posiadać również inne zdolności i jak pokazało bezpośrednie spotkanie z ogrzą maczugą - niezwykle twardy czerep. Marios i Johann oprowadzili Mulgrima po wiosce i przedstawili go członkom milicji i kapitanowi Iwanowi - "wycieczka" skończyła się zaś w karczmie. Tam Mulgrim spotkał Mi-Sana... Spotkanie porównać by można do zetknięcia się dwóch przeciwstawnych żywiołów - obaj cały czas gotowi do walki, w każdym ruchu przygotowani do wyprowadzenia ciosu... Mulgrim odruchowo zaatakował Mi-Sana. Ten jednak nie poczuł się urażony i zaproponował "Wściekłym Pięściom" trening w formie pojedynku. Odbyć się on miał za wioską, a Marios i Johann mieli sędziować i dbać o uczciwość starcia (przy okazji od razu zaczęli obstawiać jego wynik). Nie było zaskoczeniem, że zwyciężył Mi-San (acz po zaskakująco długiej walce jak na niewielkie nadal umiejętności Mulgrima umiejętności). Miecznik udał się w lasy aby zapolować na orków, a bohaterowie zaczęli planować następny ruch. Po rozmowie z kapitanem Iwanem zdecydowano się na próbę odszukania miejscowych szabrowników i przekonania ich do wspólnego napadu na linie zaopatrzenia orków - bandyci mają do siebie jednak to, że zwykli się ukrywać i aby ich znaleźć, bohaterowie postanowili wykorzystać stare kontakty zreformowanego bandyty Mieszka.Ten, choć początkowo niechętnie zgodził się skontaktować z starymi znajomymi. Grupa zaś wyruszyła do Gnomowiska, zabierając ze sobą proch - licząc na to, że gnomy będą w stanie wyprodukować go więcej. Gnomi alchemik, choć początkowo niechętny wykorzystaniu swych talentów w celach wojennych zgodził się jednak (za znaczną sumę), połączyć proch z swymi nowymi bąbelkowymi bombami, w celu uzyskania jeszcze skuteczniejszej broni. Bomby miały być gotowe na dniach... Pozostała już tylko jedna sprawa do załatwienia - podziurawiona przez wiwernę zbroja Arii. Okazało się, że miejscowi kowale nie są w stanie naprawić tych uszkodzeń - i konieczna będzie interwencja fachowca z Brider. Chcąc nie chcąc bohaterowie udali się do miasta, do którego udało im się wejść po wręczeniu łapówki oficerowi pilnującemu bram. Na dziedzińcu miasta wdali się w krótką rozmowę z mieszkającymi tam krasnoludami, którzy jak się okazało planowali wyprawę na południe, w poszukiwaniu swej zaginionej ojczyzny. Podczas gdy Marios i Mulgrim załatwiali sprawę zbroi i podziwiali wyroby briderskiego mistrza, Johann postanowił wyjść z kuźni i odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem... Tam od razu wpadł na żołnierzy gwardii... którzy nakazali całej trójce udanie się wraz z nimi. Mimo ponurych przypuszczeń okazało się, że chodzi jedynie o rozmowę z gubernatorem. Ten, ku zaskoczeniu wezwanych oświadczył że zamierza wspomóc Marmor i zebrać siły którymi dysponuje - aby ruszyć z nimi na Asher i armię orków. Plan ten doradził mu jego doradca, którym okazał się... mistrz Wilhelm Sterling (tak, z tych Sterlingów). Gubernator ujawnił też plan ogłoszenia amnestii dla magów i założenia nowej, podlegającej mu Cesarskiej Akademii Magii w porozumieniu z Szarym Paktem, który byłby odpowiedzialny za nadzór nad tą instytucją. Bohaterowie mieli przekazać wieść o tym rezydentom Czerwonego Domu, którzy akurat przebywali w Marmor - gubernator był bowiem świadomy ich obecności i faktu, że za fasadą grupy kupców kryła się organizacja magów... Akt XIX: Od sera do sira Postacie * Johann Tobiasson * Marios Karian * Aria * Muirgrim * Mieszkańcy Brider * Lethar * Manny "Flaszeczka" * Redaktor Naczelny Jergel * Gubernator Marcellus Dextus IV * Lord Cyryl * Gosia * Marco Varelti i członkowie Purpurowej Róży * Tomas, Shafer i Tadeo * Nekromanta Wydarzenia Tydzień po poprzedniej wizycie w Brider, Mieszko zdołał umówić spotkanie z "uczciwym biznesmenem" Mannym, zwany także "Flaszeczką". Miało się ono odbyć w karczmie "Pod Buldogiem i Niedźwiedziem" w Brider. Johann i Marios zdecydowali się więc ruszyć do miasta - po drodze zgarniając ze sobą także Muirgrima. Zanim jeszcze bohaterowie wyruszyli w drogę, Johann odbył rozmowę z starszym elfów - uzyskując pozwolenie na odwiedzenie grobu mentora - gdzie niegdyś podróż odbył ojciec maga. Z racji zagrożenia orkami i Rommathem przebywającymi w lesie, podróż musiała jednak zostać odłożona do czasu uspokojenia się sytuacji - a Elfy miały wtedy posłać z Johannem przewodnika, który doprowadziłby go do świętego dla nich miejsca. Bohaterowie ruszyli do Brider. Niedaleko miasta niespodziewanie starli się z grupą orklinów-szabrowników, o czym nie omieszkali poinformować patrolujących region strażników. Korzystając z wizyty w Brider, grupa postanowiła odebrać zbroję Arii, Johann zaś zajął się buszowaniem po straganie z kuriozami, należącymi do niejakiego Stanleya. W końcu zafascynowany dziwnym wyglądem i reklamą przedsiębiorczego kupca, Johann kupił tajemniczy "kielich", z którym udał się do kuźni, gdzie Marios i Muirgrim odbierali właśnie zamówienie. Johann, wybitnie zaskoczony wagą niewielkiego przedmiotu, zaczął uważniej badać go w kuźni - co nie uszło uwadze właściciela - jak się okazało kielich był w istocie... kowadłem podróżnym, które ktoś ukradł kowalowi! Wściekły rzemieślnik po odzyskaniu zguby ruszył policzyć się z Stanleyem - jednak ten wyparł się wszystkiego, a straż zdołała załagodzić sytuację. Grupa uznała, że na jeden dzień wystarczy im targowych wrażeń i ruszyła do karczmy. "Pod Buldogiem i Niedźwiedziem" okazało się być całkiem sympatyczną mordownią, której bywalcy woleli na szczęście pilnować własnego nosa. Manny faktycznie czekał w karczmie - i po krótkich negocjacjach zgodził się zorganizować napad na orcze zaopatrzenie. Bohaterowie mieli mu udzielić pomocy w ataku - jednak prócz tego musieli zapewnić mu jakąś zaliczkę. W obliczu braków w funduszach, Marios postanowił przehandlować część "mąki", którą otrzymał od Tossów. Manny okazał się być więcej niż chętny - a wartość mąki musiała być tak znaczna, że zgodził się odstąpić znaczną część łupów Marmorczykom. Za kilka dni jego ludzie mieli skontaktować się z Marmor i uzgodnić ostatnie szczegóły dotyczące ataku. Po załatwieniu spraw, które sprowadziły grupkę do Marmor, bohaterowie postanowili skorzystać z wizyty i odwiedzić kilka miejsc. Padło na redakcję miejscowej "gazety" - której naczelny okazał się wierzyć w spisek jaszczuroludzi, mających rzekomo pochodzić z innych planet i próbować rządzić światem. Znakomicie dogadał się z Muirgrimem, którego mistrz okazał się być wyznawcą podobnych teorii, zaś Johann uspokoił go posiadaniem tradycyjnego gnomiego Głowochronu - który najwyraźniej odróżniał ludzi od jaszczurów. Niestety Marios z jakiegoś powodu wzbudził panikę gnoma, który zamknął się w jednym z pokojów, zabierając ze sobą strzelbę. Bohaterowie zaczęli buszować po redakcji, czytając bełkotliwie brzmiące ulotki - w których jednak niespodziewanie pojawiło się imię Melvina. Zaintrygowany tym Johann zdołał przekonać gnoma do wyjścia - a ten, gdy dowiedział się że mag zna Melvina - przekazał mu kopertę zaadresowaną do Johanna - w środku której Melvin ukrył magiczny zwój. Zdziwieni tym podarunkiem bohaterowie opuścili redakcję. Marios udał się na przechadzkę do Marmor, zaś Johann i Muigrim poszli do biblioteki miejskiej - Johann chciał skorzystać z jej zasobów, a także spotkać się z pracującą tam przyjaciółką z czasów dzieciństwa - Gosią. Spotkanie przebiegało w serdecznej atmosferze, a rozmowa sprawnie przebiegała od bieżącej sytuacji do wspominek. W tym samym czasie do Brider dotarła Aria - która w poszukiwaniu Johanna zapuściła się w końcu do biblioteki. Tam stała się "ofiarą" Gosi, która zaczęła wypytywać ją o jej przygody i dzielić niekoniecznie chlubnymi dla Mariosa opowiastkami o jego przeszłości (kiedy to Marios chcąc zostać lugalitą przebierał się w sukienki swojej matki). Johann wykorzystał okazję i zaczął buszować po bibliotece, zaś nieco znudzony Muirgrim zaczął płatać Arii różne żarty. W końcu Gosia zaprosiła Johanna do siebie, aby poczęstować go "tradycyjnym" marmorskim bigosem - którą to propozycję Johann z chęcią przyjął. Reszta grupy zdecydowała się nie przeszkadzać i zajęła swoimi sprawami. Mocno sentymentalną wizytę przerwał jednak jeden malutki szkopuł - bigos okazał się być "doprawiony" ziołami usypiającymi. Chociaż działały one z opóźnieniem, to gdy Johann zrozumiał co się święci, nie był już w stanie zrobić nic, poza nieudana próbą skrycia się przy pomocy magii (co jak liczył miało dać mu czas na ucieczkę). Po wielu godzinach Johann ocknął się w nieznanym mu podziemiu. Okazało się, że chciał z nim rozmawiać przywódca anarchistów, znanych też jako grupa "Purpurowa Róża" - Marco Varelti. Gosia pracowała dla tej grupy i na polecenie swego mocodawcy uśpiła niczego niepodejrzewającego Johanna - aby można go było przetransportować do bazy organizacji. Marco wyłożył cele swojej grupy - obalenie gubernatora, użycie zgromadzonych w Brider zapasów do odbudowy Marchii, zmiany polityczne i użycie armii briderskiej do odzyskania utraconych osad w Marchii Mortesjańskiej. Co jednak ważniejsze - zaproponował pomoc Marmor - jego ludzie mieli zaatakować od tyłu orków Zumki - w zamian Johann obiecał w razie potrzeby wspomóc grupę swymi umiejętnościami lekarza lub schronieniem. Marco wyjawił też, że Purpurowa Róża ukradła Rommathowi niezwykle cenny dla niego przedmiot - co odciągnie jego uwagę od Marmor. Przedmiot ten został wywieziony do Obsydianu, gdzie ma zostać przekazany pewnemu tajemniczemu magowi, również mającemu na pieńku z Elfem. Gdy spotkanie dobiegło końca, Johann (z workiem na głowie) został wyprowadzony z podziemi i odstawiony na powierzchnię Brider. Okazało się, że zniknął na cały dzień, a Aria szukała go już jakiś czas. Dziewczyna była nad wyraz zainteresowana przebiegiem spotkania Johanna z Gosią (uważając, że tak naprawdę chodziło w nim o-wiadomo-co), zaś Johann prezentował swoją klasyczną niedomyślność i nieświadomość. W końcu oboje opuścili Brider i w pobliżu bramy spotkali Mariosa. Rozmowę przerwało jednak przybycie jednego z gwardzistów - który przyniósł wezwanie na spotkanie z gubernatorem - które to spotkanie bohaterowie mieli rzekomo umówić kilka miesięcy temu! Zaskoczeni, Marios i Johann udali się do gubernatora - który faktycznie wezwał ich do siebie. Gubernator (któremu towarzyszył przywódca Orędowników, Cyryl) chciał zasięgnąć ich rady w sprawie sytuacji w Asher przed planowanym atakiem . Ku zaskoczeniu obu Marmorczyków, gubernator poinformował ich, że statek który upadł niedaleko Marmor nie był jedyny - i odkryto drugi okręt, którego załoga ocalała - jednak była całkowicie szalona. Gubernator wyraził również swoją nieufność wobec Szarego Paktu. Niespodziewanie dla bohaterów, gubernator postanowił też (na wniosek lorda Dariosa i Juliusza) nadać Johannowi i Mariosowi godność Kawalerów Marchii Mortesjańskiej. Spotkanie dobiegło końca, a na odchodne gubernator poprosił bohaterów o zwrócenie się do kapitana Iwana z prośbą o udostępnienie map, mogących pomóc w zaplanowaniu ataku wojsk z Brider. W poczekalni na bohaterów czekała już Aria - grupka wdała się jeszcze w krótką rozmowę z oczekującym w kolejce lordem Petrenolde i natknęła się na macoche Arii. W obliczu nadchodzącej już nocy zdecydowano o powrocie - jednak aby nie iść do Marmor po nocy, Aria zaproponowała zatrzymanie się w jej domu. Przybyszy od razu "dopadli" bracia Arii, którzy zdołali nakłonić całą trójkę do opowiedzenia "bajek", będących niczym innym jak opowieściami o niedawnych walkach które stoczyli. Gdy w końcu Arii udało się zapędzić swych braci do łóżek, Johann opowiedział pozostałym o spotkaniu z Marco, a następnie wraz z Mariosem zreferował Arii wszystko co wiedzieli o Melvinie. Tym czasem w kuchni wspominana w rozmowie osoba spokojnie robiła sobie herbatę, słuchając toczącej się rozmowy. Melvin wymknął się tak jak i pojawił - niespodziewanie, pozostawiając po sobie umyte naczynia i kawałek ciasta... Potem zaś rozpłynął się pośród deszczowej nocy... Gdy wszyscy poszli spać, Johann kończył prace nad zaklęciem przemiany. Po dokończeniu ostatnich szczegółów, nie mógł się powstrzymać i od razu przemienił się... w wielkiego pająka. Pająk-Johann zaczął spokojnie tkać sieci przy biblioteczce Arii, co w końcu obudziło Mariosa. Ten był zdziwiony zniknięciem Johanna i pojawieniem się ogromnego, ale nie agresywnego pająka. Po chwili przybiegła również Aria (oczywiście z mieczem), płosząc pająka. Marios spróbował na przemienionym magu swoich sztuczek - i zdołał go poskromić, jednocześnie wywołując regres Johanna do pełni zachować pająka. Gdy Marios badał notatki Johanna, pająk zgłodniał i wszedł do kuchni - śmiertelnie przerażając nianię Lusię, która na widok stwora straciła przytomność. Johann zaś niezrażony zaczął dobierać się do garnków. Gdy Marios zrozumiał, że ma do czynienia z Johannem przegonił go na zewnątrz, aby nie powodował więcej kłopotów w domu. Opanowany przez pajęcze instynkty czarodziej skrył się na stryszku stodoły, gdzie kontynuował tkanie sieci. W końcu zadziałał jednak wbudowany w zaklęcie bezpiecznik czasowy - i Johann wrócił do swej formy - nadal jednak zachowując część pajęczych nawyków. Wkurzona Aria zrzuciła go z drabiny na której utknął (nie mógł zejść, mając tylko cztery kończyny) i zaczęła na niego (jak zwykle) krzyczeć. W końcu został zaciągnięty do domu, gdzie musiał sprzątać pozostałą pajęczynę... Marios w tym czasie znalazł kilka ciekawych książek należących do Arii, a którymi nie chciała się ona chwalić... z pewnych powodów. Tymczasem, na marmorski cmentarz przybył Nekromanta... Tym, który zaś miał pecha (ostatniego w życiu) go napotkać, był grabarz Tom. Plan orczego czarownika miał zaraz zacząć być realizowanym... Akt XX: Armia Umarłych Postacie * Marios Karian * Johann Tobiasson * Aria * Lykopas * Muirgrim * Pasterz Pankracy * Garlan Haun * Lord Darios * Grabarz Sergiusz * Zargun Przeżuwacz Cieni * Lord Cyryl Wydarzenia Wojska Gubernatora ruszyły na Asher - w samym Marmor pojawił się jednak nowy problem. Z wieściami przybył Pankracy - wszystkie zwierzęta hodowlane zaczęły niespodziewanie chorować - i padać. Krótkie oględziny chorych owiec pokazały, że gniły one od środka - porażone przez nieznaną, mroczną magię. Oględziny inwentarza przerwało przybycie Garlana Hauna. Mag uczestniczył w ataku na Asher - który zakończył się wpadnięciem Orędowników, dowodzonych przez lorda Cyryla w zasadzkę - Briderczycy zostali otoczeni przez hordę nieumarłych, wezwanych przez klan Mówców Umarłych. Część hordy nadciągała od strony pobliskiego cmentarza - gdzie też postanowiono (po udzieleniu prowizorycznej pomocy rannemu Haunowi) ruszyć. Grupę zdecydował się wesprzeć Garlan - do wyprawy dołączył też lord Darios - święte moce Orędownika mogły okazać się przydatne w walce z nieumarłymi. Podczas drogi Garlan ujawnił zaskakującą informację - przewodzący Mówcom Umarłych Nekromanta był jego przyrodnim bratem... Już w pobliżu cmentarza grupa natknęła się na grupę nieumarłych, odpieranych przez oddział Orędowników. Sam cmentarz wypełniony był ożywionymi zwłokami - wśród których znalazły się trupy wielu osób dobrze znanych Marmorczykom... W końcu przybysze dokonali ponurego dzieła zniszczenia nieumarłych. Cmentarz został jednak obłożony potężnym zaklęciem przez przywódcę klanu Mówców - i mimo wysiłków Dariosa, nie udało się wyegzorcyzmować magicznego kręgu nekromantycznego. Przeszukując cmentarz, grupa natknęła się na zwłoki grabarza Toma - które najwyraźniej stały się obiektem cienistej magii... Szukając śladów Nekromanty, grupa podążyła za śladem krwi - który prowadził do domu grabarzy. Znaleźli oni tam ciężko rannego Sergiusza. Choć graniczyło to z cudem, udało się go uratować. Według grabarza, orkowie musieli kryć się w katakumbach - z których przebili wejście do wnętrza budynku, zaskakując Sergiusza. Ponadto ujawnił on niepokojącą rzecz - przypadkowo natrafił on na list skierowany do Toma - wskazujący na to, że był on Mel'Zarytą - i był odpowiedzialny za zarażenie dzieci Tośki i Władka Czarną Gangreną... Zebrani zdecydowali się wejść do katakumb, aby powstrzymać rytuał, który prowadził tam Nekromanta. Bohaterowie przedarli się przez katakumby, niszcząc liczne nieumarłe twory i uśmiercając akolitów Nekromanty - w końcu dotarli do magicznego kręgu, który podtrzymywał zaklęcie uśmiercające marmorskie zwierzęta. W końcu ukazał im się sam Nekromanta - Zargun Przeżuwacz Cieni. Skryty pod postacią magicznej projekcji umiejętnie podjudzał on grupę i wciągał w rozmowę, pragnąc zyskać na czasie. Okazało się to być całkiem skuteczne - zdołał on doprowadzić Arię do wybuchu gniewu, a jedyną cenną informacją jaką ujawnił był fakt, że odpowiednio zabezpieczył krąg przed próbą wkroczenia do niego - a zniszczyć go można było jedynie ze środka... Niespodziewanie dla wszystkich Lykopas wkroczył do wnętrza kręgu, mówiąc tylko: "Od orków bardziej nie lubię tylko gadających orków.". Okazało się, że Zargun nie kłamał, a magia broniąca kręgu w ułamkach sekund unicestwiła Lykopasa, nie pozostawiając po nim nawet śladu. Widok towarzysza unicestwionego w tak straszliwy sposób, reszta grupy momentalnie otrzeźwiała. Garlan zdecydował się wkroczyć do kręgu, aby go zniszczyć - zaś Johann, Muirgrim i Darios mieli wesprzeć go w tym zadaniu, wspomagając go wszelką ochronną magią, jaką byli tylko w stanie użyć. Czerwony Mag przekroczył granice kręgu - mimo licznych ochronnych zaklęć, którymi został obłożony, efekt działania magii Nekromanty był niszczycielski - i choć Haun zdołał zakłócić rytuał i zniszczyć krąg - został okaleczony. Darios zdecydował się wyprowadzić rannego Hauna z katakumb, podczas gdy reszta grupy podążyła za Nekromantą, który opuścił już podziemia. Niedaleko wyjścia na powierzchnię, w starej krypcie bohaterowie spostrzegli nadzwyczaj dużą liczbę insektów... Które po chwili uformowały się w monstrum, próbujące ich zaatakować. Choć potwór ten nie stanowił dużego zagrożenia dla grupy, to po opuszczeniu krypty okazało się, że Zargun wezwał gigantyczną chmarę szarańczy, która kierował się prosto na Marmor. W desperackiej próbie zatrzymania chmary, Johann spróbował spalić ją ognistą kulą i wezwał żywiołaka powietrza, który miał opóźnić jej przelot. Zyskując nieco na czasie, grupa ruszyła w pościg za Nekromantą. Ten kierował się ku Asher, pozostawiając za sobą szlak trupów - Orędownicy próbowali powstrzymać czarnoksiężnika, co okazało się być ich ostatnim pomysłem. Nekromancie prawie udało się uciec - bohaterowie dopadli go w pobliżu Asher, zanim zdołał dotrzeć do swych ziomków. Osamotniony, Zargun spróbował stawić im opór - jednak zanim zdążył uwolnić całą potęgę swej magii, zmuszony był ulec zmasowanemu atakowi. Gdy Przeżuwacz Cieni poległ, armia umarłych rozpadła się - a żołnierze Cyryla zdołali odepchnąć napastników z powrotem do Asher. Sam Cyryl zaś pokonał w pojedynku Czarnego Rycerza. Cyryl i jego ludzie natknęli się na bohaterów, stojących nad ciałem Zarguna - które zgodnie z orczym obyczajem pozbawili głowy, aby zatknąć ją na marmorskiej palisadzie. Nie było jednak czasu na długą rozmowę - i bohaterowie szybko ruszyli do Marmor, paląc tylko zwłoki Nekromanty i zabierając jego kostur - i podejrzanie znajomą czaszkę, której sztuczne zęby sugerowały, że należała niegdyś do mistrza Obserwatorów - Siegmonda. W Marmor okazało się, że choć szarańcza przestała być kierowana przez wolę Zarguna, to nadal była ona niszczycielskim żywiołem - a owady rzuciły się na uprawy Marmorczyków. Zwycięstwo nad Nekromantą miał więc gorzki posmak... Wieści o śmierci Lykopasa zostały ponuro przyjęte w Marmor - choć przybył tu niedawno, stał się jednym z najbardziej lubianych bywalców karczmy. Najmocniej jego śmierć przeżyła Aria, którą do porządku doprowadzili dopiero Grażyna i Mi-San. Na piętrze karczmy bohaterowie spotkali się z oślepionym Garlanem Haunem, zaś Darios poszedł zdać raport z przebiegu walki kapitanowi Iwanowi... Aria zniknęła z wioski, aby poszukać spokoju na pobliskim moście, zaś Johann oddał czaszkę Siegmonda Obserwatorom - aby ci mieli szanse godnie ją pochowac. Gdy reszta grupy odnalazła Arię na moście, zaczęli wspominać Lykopasa - uświadamiając sobie, że w gruncie rzeczy nikt z nich tak naprawdę go nie znał... Chociaż po półorczym bardzie nie pozostało nic - zdecydowano o postawieniu mu symbolicznego nagrobka... Rozmowę przerwał widok dziwnej bestii - większej od wiwerny i wydającej nietypowy - nieco śpiewny odgłos, która kierowała się na wschód. Nikt nie wiedział co to mógł być za stwór. Muirgrim jedynie skomentował to, mówiąc że poczuł "przebudzenie" - czego - nie chciał lub nie potrafił wyjaśnić... Tymczasem z dopalającego się zezwłoka Zarguna wyłoniła się niewielka, słaba larwa... Choć Nekromanta poległ - to ktoś kto władał mocą śmierci, nie mógł tak łatwo odejść... Choć zapewne nigdy już nie powróci w swej dawnej formie - i pełni swe mocy, pozostając jedynie wspomnieniem tego czym był dawniej... Akt XXI: Dawny właściciel Postacie * Ragna * Marios Karian * Johann Tobiasson * Muirgrim * Mieszkańcy Marmor * Salem Wydarzenia Do Marmor zawitała krasnoludzica Ragna - realizując wolę dziadka, który poprosił ją o odwiedzenie ludzi, których niegdyś znał - a którzy przeprowadzili się do Marmor. Rozmowa z miejscowymi ujawniła, że najpewniej chodzi o Zofię - która w młodości mieszkała w Brider. Spokojną rozmowę przerwało niespodziewane pojawienie się... Elfa Salema, którego nie widziano w wiosce od ponad dziesięciu lat. Salem wpadł do karczmy "przy okazji", aby odwiedzić swoją dawną gospodę - jego celem było elfie miasto Barad - gdzie został posłany "przez Elfy do Elfów". Z racji pilności powierzonego mu posłannictwa nie mógł długo pozostać w wiosce - zgromadzeni ostrzegli go jednak przed zagrożeniami czyhającymi w lesie - a w szczególności przed Rommathem... Epilog: Zhańbiony Postacie * Ragna * Marios Karian * Johann Tobiasson * Muirgrim * Aria * Mieszkańcy Marmor * Marcellus Dextus IV * Wódz Zumka * Leopold Sterling * Wilhelm Sterling * Melchior Wydarzenia Gubernator zdecydował się opuścić Brider i wraz z lordem Tyberiuszem - przywódcą Orędowników, udać do Asher, odzyskanego z rąk hordy Zumki. Do Marmor dotarły wieści o tym, że następnie zamierza on przybyć do wioski. Pośród oczekujących na przybycie gubernatora niespodziewanie znalazł się... Leopold Sterling, który niedawno przybył do wioski, a rozmowa z którym ujawniła wiele o strukturze Szarego Paktu. W końcu gubernator wraz z swą świtą i gwardią dotarł do Marmor - towarzyszyli mu lord Tyberiusz i... Wilhelm Sterling. Co jeszcze bardziej zaskakujące prowadzili oni ze sobą jeńca - samego Zumkę. Wódz orków został wyzwany na pojedynek - i pokonany przez swojego własnego syna, który zabrał ze sobą plemię na południe - pozostałe zaś wcześniej odeszły ponownie w głąb Zony. Pokonany, zhańbiony i ranny Zumka został pochwycony przez ludzi gubernatora. Gubernator po przybyciu do Marmor wygłosił przemówienie, w którym obiecał rozpoczęcie odbudowy marchii, przydzielenie Orędowników do Marmor (ich dowódcą miał zostać lord Darios), któremu ponownie nadał status miasta. Co zaś wywołało jeszcze większe zaskoczenie - oświadczył, że gdy zakończy dzieło odbudowy, zamierza abdykować. Publicznie pojednał się także z kapitanem Iwanem. Przemowa gubernatora wyraźnie rozbawiła Zumkę - który oświadczył, że wszyscy są jedynie marionetkami, które odbudowują swoje ziemie, tylko po to aby walczyć w wojnie szykowanej przez inną siłę - która stała za hordą Zumki i która go wystawiła. Zanim jednak zdążył wyjawić ich tożsamość jego głowa niespodziewanie... eksplodowała - jak się okazało za sprawą urządzenia nieco podobnego do tych używanych przez gnomy. Gubernator zdecydował się opuścić Marmor i wrócić do Brider. Bohaterowie zdecydowali się przenieść ciało Zumki do domu Johanna, aby tam je zbadać. W karczmie urządzono w końcu stypę po Lykopasie, a zebrani wspominali poległego barda. Jakiś czas później, gdy jak to często bywało, bohaterowie siedzieli w karczmie, zawitał do niej niespodziewany gość... Był to mag Melchior - dobrze (i boleśnie) znany Johannowi z rytuału przywołania Rommatha. Jego pojawienie się wywołało zrozumiałe zdziwienie (i panikę Johanna, który rzucił się do ucieczki przez bar). Sezon 2,5 Akt I: Krasnoludzkie ruiny, ponownie. Postacie * Marios Karian * Muirgrim * Plecak * Toinar Merr * Toburk Wydarzenia Podczas gdy Johann i Aria byli zajęci własnymi sprawami, Marios i Muirgrim postanowili odpocząć w karczmie w Brider. Ku wielkiej konsternacji pracowników przybytku, krasnoludzki mnich zamówił wodę, czym poddał w wątpliwość swoją krasnoludzkość. Gdy raczyli się swoimi napojami, przysiadł się do nich Toinar Merr, przywódca grupy kransoludów z Brider. Wykazywał zainteresowanie Muirgrimem i faktem, że nie mógł znaleźć nawet wzmianki o jego narodzinach w rocznikach. Zaproponował mu także uczestnictwo w wyprawie do nieodległych krasnoludzkich ruin. W czasie rozmowy Marios przyznał, że był już w owych ruinach, w związku z czym został zatrudniony jako przewodnik. Na przedmurzu Brider dołączył do nich jeszce jeden krasnolud, wojownik imieniem Toburk, po czym cała kompania ruszyła w kierunku ruin. Na miejscu okazało się, że wejście do ruin zostało już zabezpieczone przez gnomy i ich koboldy, tak więc droga na dół była znacznie bezpieczniejsza niż ostatnio. Zmartwione koboldy przy wejściu poinformowały przybyłych, że przez zaniedbania w BHP jeden z nich, Plecak, wpadł do dziury w ruinach i słuch po nim zaginął. W samych ruinach kransoludy były pod wrażeniem pozostałości po swoich przodkach. Dość szybko doszło do spotkania z inną grupą krasnoludów, którzy byli niestety agresywni, a próby jakiegokolwiek porozumienia spaliły na panewce i sytuacja zakończyła się walką. Toinar Merr nie miał pojęcia kim byli napastnicy, a bliższe oględziny ciał zabitych (dzięki druidycznym mocom Muigrima) pozwoliły na ustalenie, że byli to tak zwani Ziemiozrodzeni. Według podań krasnoludów, Ziemiozrodzeni nie zostali narodzeni w normalny sposób, ale stworzeni bezpośrednio z ziemi, tak jak zaprojektował to Tytan. Powód ich powstania, obecności i agresji pozostał jednak nieznany. Muirgrim, Marios i reszta krasnoludów nie mieli jednak czasu na rozwodzenie się nad tą sprawą, gdyż chcieli jak najszybciej znaleźć mieszczącą się w ruinach Zimnokuźnię. Ruiny jednak nie ułatwiały im zadania, gdyż musieli się przerąbywać przez wychodzące w szybów monstra zwane umbrowcami. Z jednego z płytszych szybów usłyszeli jednak słaby głos proszący o pomoc, należący jak okazało do zaginionego kobolda, Plecaka. Choć Toinar Merr i Toburk nie byli zbyt zachwyceni traceniem czasu na kobolda, Muigrim i Marios postanowili biedakowi pomóc. Pomimo kilku potknięć, z pomocą liny i Hatiego udało się w końcu wyciągnąć Plecaka z dziury, choć obyło się bez kilku obtarć i siniaków. Załatwiwszy tę sprawę, kompania ruszyła dalej, teraz już prosto do Zimnokuźni. W jej pomieszczeniu doszło do zaciętego starcia z kolejną grupą Ziemiozrodzonych, lecz i tym razem bohaterowie wyszli z niej zwycięzco, choć nie bez ran. Gdy pył opadł, Muigrim doznał kolejnej wizji, choć jej treść była niejasna. Mimo wszystkich przeciwności, ruiny zostały zabezpieczone, a Toinar Merr wyraził chęć przywrócenia ich do stanu używalności i przeniesienia tutaj przynajmniej części swoich pobratymców z Brider. Akt II: TM Postacie * Marios Karian * Johann Tobiasson * Kapitan Iwan * Toinar Merr i krasnoludy spod Brider * Stanley * Dottie Wydarzenia Marios i Johann zdecydowali się odwiedzić kapitana Iwana w celu zdania mu relacji z ostatnich wydarzeń i przekazanie prośby gubernatora. Podczas rozmowy niespodziewanie na jaw wyszedł fakt, że kapitan... Nie pamięta o istnieniu Melvina, w jego dzienniku z tego dnia nie było wspomnienia o jakże charakterystycznych gościu. Wywołało to zrozumiały niepokój zgromadzonych, a prawdziwa tożsamość i moce Melvina stały się jeszcze bardziej zagadkowe... Po rozmowie Johann i Marios ponownie udali się do Brider (po drodze natykając się na dziwną grupę rymujących orklinów), gdzie na przedmurzu spotkali się z krasnoludami Toinara Merra. Marmorczycy przekazali im zdobytą kiedyś w krasnoludzkich ruinach różdżkę pozwalającą na kontrolowanie golema - i inne wyniesione stamtąd kurioza - w zamian za co obiecali odwdzięczyć się Marmor. W samym Brider, Marios i Johann zdecydowali się rozdzielić i każdy z nich poszedł załatwiać swoje sprawy - Marios chciał zamówić nowy łuk, zaś Johann - zamierzał porozmawiać z Gosią o niedawnych wydarzeniach. W bibliotece okazało się, że wzięła ona wolne - ponoć w celu odwiedzenia Marmor. Jako że minęło kilka godzin, a Johann i Marios nie spotkali jej na trakcie, pełen złych przeczuć Johann postanowił poszukać dziewczyny. Jej dom znajdował się w pobliżu targowiska - a traf chciał że obok niego stragan miał Stanley... Ten sam Stanley, który niedawno sprzedał Johannowi kielich-kowadło... Dopiero garść monet udobruchała kupca - który przyznał, że nie widział tego dnia Gosi. Od razu zaproponował też Johannowi usługę "Poszukiwacza Zaginionych Przyjaciół ™". Mag był początkowo sceptyczny, uważając że Stan zamierza wcisnąć mu świecące grabie - ten jednak niespodziewanie zaprezentował swoją... wspólniczkę - chochlika o imieniu Dottie (o wyjątkowo niewyparzonym języku). Ta wleciała do domu Gosi przez dziurkę od klucza - aby stwierdzić, że w środku nikogo nie ma. Rozmowa z strażnikiem przy bramie, krasnoludami i ludźmi obozującymi pod Brider, potwierdziła, że nikt nie widział aby Gosia opuszczała miasto... Akt III: Rekin biznesu Postacie * Marios Karian * Johann Tobiasson * Leopold Sterling * Grabarz Sergiusz * Manny "Flaszeczka" * Zao * Kiesa * Rzeczni Bandyci * Gerlokk * Zerlag * Nelvar Wydarzenia Marios i Johann zdecydowali się zbadać ciało Zumki - w czym pomóc miał im Leopold Sterling. Sekcja wykazała, że orczy wódz został zmodyfikowany przy użyciu technologii podobnej do tej posiadanej przez Szary Pakt. Sterling rozpoznał wiele ze zmian, którym poddano orka, jednak uszkodzone urządzenie w jego mózgu - przypuszczalnie mogące być jakiegoś rodzaju komunikatorem było tajemnicą nawet dla niego. Podczas sekcji Sterling ujawnił, że członkowie Szarego Paktu rutynowo poddawani są podobnym - acz bardziej zaawansowanym zabiegom - i zaprezentował na sobie ich nienaturalne zdolności regeneracyjne. Po wymontowaniu szczątków "komunikatora", Sterling obiecał dostarczyć go gnomom do ekspertyzy. Bohaterowie opowiedzieli mu także o "Niesamowitym Gnuppim", licząc że Sterling może znać zdradzieckiego gnoma. Choć łowca czarownic nie kojarzył Gnuppiego, to informacja o tym, że miał wsparcie Szarego Piechura - Pana Młota wysoce go zaniepokoiła i mogła potwierdzić tezę, o infiltracji Szarego Paktu przez obce siły. Zanim opuścił dom cyrulika, Sterling poradził bohaterom aby nie rozmawiali o tych sprawach z nimi z Paktu poza nim i Franco Siltem - nie wiadomo bowiem, kto może może być kretem. Kierowany typową dla siebie ciekawością Johann zebrał krew Sterlinga, aby dokonać na niej kilku eksperymentów... Bohaterowie zdecydowali się dobić targu z Mannym, po drodze załatwiając jeszcze kilka zaległych spraw. Odłupali kawałek kości Zumki, aby dowiedzieć się z jakiego metalu je wykonano i ruszyli w stronę Brider. Po drodze zajrzeli na cmentarz, aby odwiedzić Sergiusza i przejrzeć rzeczy zmarłego Toma. Pośród całej masy raczej nieciekawych przedmiotów osobistych, znaleźli szatę kultu Mel'Zara, do którego należał Tom. Marios, kierowany złymi przeczuciami natychmiast zdecydował o spaleniu ubrania. Tak więc, choć znalezisko potwierdzało powiązania grabarza z Siewcami Zarazy, to nie przyniosło więcej odpowiedzi w tej sprawie. Po dotarciu bo Brider, Johann po raz kolejny dał sobie wcisnąć kolejne kuriozum Stanley'a - tym razem była to "Lalka Voodoo", mająca rzekomo pochodzić z Ukrytej Wioski. Cyrulik zakupił ją z zamysłem użycia jej do gnębienia Arii. Marmorczycy zdecydowali się zasięgnąć również ekspertyzy kowala Larda, który zidentyfikował metal użyty w ciele Zumki jako mithril - i zaoferował się wykonać z niego coś za darmo - o ile bohaterowie dostarczą do więcej - na co ci z chęcią przystali, w duchu ciesząc się z tego że nie zakopali jeszcze trupa Zumki. Samego Manny'ego można było znaleźć w jego ulubionej knajpie. Umówił on już spotkanie z swym szefem. Spotkanie to miało odbyć się w górskich rejonach na wschód od Brider. Po dotarciu ma miejsce spotkania bohaterowie spotkali bandyckiego herszta Zao i jego wielogatunkową ferajnę - z której zdecydowanie najbardziej wyróżniał się minotaur Zerlag. Zao dobił targu z bohaterami, którzy sprzedali mu resztę "mąki" Tossów. Umowa obejmowała sporą ilość złota i część orczych zapasów - które wpadły teraz w ręce grupy ogrów, a które grupa Zao - za pośrednictwem minotaura Zerlaga i orklina Gerlakka miała od nich odkupić - i podzielić się nimi z Marmorczykami. Gdy interes został ubity, Manny przestał być potrzebny - i po zarobieniu nożem w plecy wylądował w rzece, aby spać z rybami - okazał się być bowiem na tyle głupi aby okradać Zao - i pozwolić mu o tym się dowiedzieć. Nietypowi przewodnicy zaprowadzili bohaterów na miejsce spotkania z ogrami - które po krótkich negocjacjach zdecydowały się przekazać zapasy niegdyś zgromadzone przez hordę Zumki. W pakiecie dorzucili kilka landszarków, które miały posłużyć za zwierzęta juczne. Duet orklina i minotaura polecił Marmorczykom swoje usługi na przyszłość i oddalił się w swoją stronę - zaś bohaterowie wrócili do Marmor, wywołując zdziwienie, szok i przestrach nowym "zwierzątkien" Mariosa... Tymczasem trup Manny'ego spływał sobie spokojnie rzeką - aby w końcu rozjaśnić ponury dzień Sergiusza, który miał w końcu trupa do pochowania. Akt IV: Śladami ojca Postacie * Marios Karian * Johann Tobiasson * Muirgrim * Aria * Lelek * Myśliwi * Tobias Jonasson * "Neroth" Wydarzenia Dni w Marmor płynęły spokojnie, a jedynym niepokojącym sygnałem był narastający zapach borsuków... Wiesio został obdarowany zbroją wodza Zumki, a do wioski ponownie zawitał Gilles, z przetłumaczoną książką z krasnoludzkich ruin (której treść mimo przetłumaczenia nie stała się mniej enigmatyczna). Rozmowa z Czerwonym Magiem ujawniła jednak, że ukradziona przez Gnuppiego kwarcowa czaszka mogła być jednym z kamieni węgielnych... Z racji wypadnięcia jednego z elfich świąt, Lelek zgodził się zaprowadzić Johanna do grobu mentora Nerotha. Wraz z nimi zabrać się mieli także Marios i Muirgrim. Aria, choć kręciła się akurat po wiosce, została poproszona przez elfa o porozmawianie z Joranem w pewnej istotnej dla obu mężczyzn sprawie. Gdy Muirgrim dotarł w końcu do wioski, okazało się, że towarzyszy mu cała sfora borsuków... Których z każdą minutą przybywało. Choć zwierzęta zachowywały się przyjaźnie, ich wzrastająca liczba wywoła niepokój pozostałych... Okazało się bowiem, że Muirgrim z zacięciem dokarmiał swoje ulubione zwierzaki korzeniami, wzmagającymi ich chęć mnożenia się... Co też jak widać z zapałem czyniły, powiększając swoją populację w zastraszającym tempie. Wzrost liczby borsuków przyciągnął grupy kłusowników - o czym wieść wywołała zrozumiały gniew krasnoludzkiego druida. W końcu czwórka bohaterów ruszyła w głąb lasu. Okazało się, że towarzyszące Muirgrimowi stado było tylko zapowiedzią prawdziwej katastrofy - las był dosłownie wypełniony borsukami i oczywistym było, że ich populacja wymknęła się spod jakiejkolwiek kontroli. Grupa w końcu zdołała znaleźć domniemanych kłusowników, dowodzonych przez niejakiego "Rudego Jamnika". Chociaż Muirgrim kipiał gniewem, to spór został w końcu załagodzony - Muirgrim zgodził się z tym, że trzeba zmniejszyć populację borsuków, które zaczęły zagrażać uprawom, a myśliwi zgodzili się konsultować odławianie zwierząt z krasnoludem. Rozmowa wykazała, że w lesie działają również inne, mniej chętne do współpracy i zupełnie nie szanujące przyrody grupy - zapewne przekwalifikowani bandyci, którzy wykorzystali wysyp borsuków, aby obłowić się na ich skórze i sadle. Po załatwieniu sprawy z myśliwymi, grupa dotarła w głąb elfich lasów. Puszcza w tym miejscu była niezwykle stara, a drzewa porażały wręcz swym ogromem. W jednym z nich znajdowała się "Strażnica", w której Lelek miał porozmawiać z Szeptami - strażnikami grobowców Mentorów. Elfowi udało się uzyskać pozwolenie na przejście i zaprowadził grupę do grobowca Nerotha - po drodze ostrzegając ich przed podążaniem za krążącymi po tym lesie ognikami. Lelek oddalił się, aby zająć się swymi sprawami - zaś pozostała trójka bohaterów weszła do grobowca. W środku bohaterowie natknęli się na kapliczki poświęcone pamięci Nerotha i jego nauk. Choć wyryte na nich wiersze wydawać się mogły jedynie starożytną elfią poezją, to same kapliczki miał zaskakujące właściwości. Pobieżne badanie wykazało, że generowały one elektryczność i przyciągały metale (o czym boleśnie przekonał się Muirgrim, który eksperymentując z kapliczką został rażony prądem). Niespodziewanie przy kapliczkach ukazał się... duch Tobiasa, odtwarzający wydarzenia z przeszłości. Wygląda na to, że dotarł on do grobowca wraz ze swym, kilkuletnim wtedy synem i Dawidem - poprzednim kapitanem marmorskiej straży. Bohaterowie wędrowali śladami Tobiasa od kapliczki do kapliczki - jednak wizje nie ujawniały zbyt dużo (sam Tobias jak się mogło wydawać również nie zdołał się zbyt wiele dowiedzieć). Gdy bohaterowie dotarli do samego sarkofagu Nerotha, Johann doświadczył wizji - która jasno wskazała, że po odwiedzeniu wszystkich kapliczek, w miejscu tym wydarzy się... coś. Wraz z Muirgrimem usiłowali zrozumieć działanie grobowca - jednak prócz śladów esencji Tobiasza i faktu, że miejsce to nie zostało zbudowane - a "zrodziło się" - zaś kapliczki były nowszym tworem, nie dowiedzieli się nic ciekawego. Dzięki eksperymentom Muirgrima z elektrycznością (związanymi także z przykładaniem borsuków do kapliczek), krasnolud zdołał wymyśleć sposób naprawy uszkodzonego miejsca - przy pomocy magicznego, elektrycznego kilofa zdołał zasilić szwankujący relikt. Po odwiedzeniu kilku kapliczek, towarzysze Johanna zauważyli, że jego oczy zmieniły kolor na... złoty. Niewątpliwie było to niepokojące - jednak tym większe było ich zdziwienie, gdy przy ostatnich kapliczkach niespodziewanie... Johannowi wyrosły skrzydła! Ciche zaś z początku buczenie cały czas narastało w podziemnych korytarzach... Zaintrygowani bohaterowie powrócili do grobu mentora, gdzie zetknęli się z skrzydlatym duchem, które przedstawiło się jako Neroth. Duch był niezwykle wręcz przyjazny i stwierdził, że spodziewał się Johanna - w końcu raz już tu był i wiedział, że podąży on śladem swojego ojca. Neroth oświadczył, że Johann miałby być rzekomo Aasimarem - potomkiem Niebian, anielskich sług Alyi - a dzięki pobytowi w grobowcu zdołał obudzić w sobie moce swych przodków. Johann doświadczył jednak kolejnej wizji - widział w niej swego ojca, który otwierał grób mentora - po czym schodził do otwartego w ten sposób przejścia. Miał też wrażenie tego, że coś jest nie tak - bardzo nie tak, a w jego umyśle pojawiła się myśl "Obserwują cię, zawsze, patrzą z góry...". Mag otwarcie oświadczył duchowi mentora, że zamierza zejść w głąb grobowca - i wierzy, że tam pozna całą prawdę - i że mentor nie powiedział mu wszystkiego. Neroth nie zamierzał mu przeszkadzać - jednak przestrzegł go przed dalszymi poszukiwaniami - po czym zniknął - a wraz z nim zniknęły skrzydła i nienaturalny kolor oczu Johanna. Bohaterowie z trudem zdołali otworzyć grób - i rzeczywiście, odkryli tam przejście dalej. Wszyscy czuli nienaturalny strach - jednak zdecydowali się zejść głębiej. Leżąca niżej komora poniekąd była grobowcem. Jednak nie tego, kogo spodziewali się bohaterowie. Buczenie było nieznośne, a znajdująca się na końcu pomieszczenia "konsola" emitowała dziwne światło, ukazując przy tym nieznany wszystkim symbol. Pod ścianami ustawione były wysuszone zwłoki, które zdawały się obserwować intruzów. Pośrodku pomieszczenia leżały zaś dwa ciała... Jednym z nich były zwłoki Tobiasza - drugie zaś należały do młodego chłopca. Pełen niepokoju Johann zbadał trupa - aby odkryć, że zaciskał on rękę na "Chorobach owiec" - księdze identycznej z tą, jaką posiadał mag - i która była pierwszą książką, którą sam przeczytał. Ostatnia wizja ujawniła, że tu właśnie dokonał swe życia Tobiasz - gdy wszyscy wierzyli, że pochowali go na cmentarzu, on powrócił tutaj - po czym położył się obok dziecięcych zwłok - i trzymając je za dłoń zmarł. Johann nadal usiłował zrozumieć, co właściwie się tutaj stało - zdołał spojrzeć w Cyfrę zwłok, widząc identyczny kształt do tego, jaki znał - była to jego własna Cyfra... Jego badania zwróciły jednak uwagę, a zwłoki zmieniły pozycję - teraz wpatrując się w maga. Ten był jednak zbyt zszokowany aby się tym zmartwić - i będąc na skraju załamania zbliżył się do konsoli, desperacko szukając odpowiedzi. Gdy to uczynił, niespodziewanie wyświetliła ona jego wizerunek i szereg nieznanych, szybko zmieniających się symboli - podobnie stało się, gdy zbliżył się Muirgrim. Nagle, konsola zaczęła emitować zielony promień światła, który omiótł Johanna - gdy jednak natknął się na krążącą wokół niego Boską Łzę, barwa światła zmieniła się na czerwoną, a miejsce zaczęło wydawać dziwne odgłosy. Bohaterowie zabrali ze sobą trupy Tobiasza i Johanna - po czym uciekli z grobowca. Tam grupę odnalazł Lelek - który był nie mniej od nich zszokowany, gdy dowiedział się o tym co odnaleźli. Jak nietrudno się domyśleć, najgorzej całą sytuację zniósł Johann - który znalazł się na skraju załamania i cały czas tulił do siebie swoje własne zwłoki. Po powrocie do Marmor, bohaterowie pochowali wyniesione z grobowca trupy... Tym samym Tobiasz spoczął w końcu w swoim własnym grobie - a na cmentarzu przybył jeszcze jeden, nieoznakowany grób... Akt V: Cyfryzacja Postacie * Marios Karian * Johann Tobiasson * Garlan Haun * Sergiusz * Kapitan Iwan Wydarzenia Dysponując próbką krwi Sterlinga Johann nie mógł powstrzymać się przed wypróbowaniem jej na żywym stworzeniu. Wybór padł na schwytanego szczura. Tenże po tej jakże niekonwencjonalnej terapii szczur zaczął w szybkim tempie mutować, zyskując dodatkowe kończyny, wielkie zęby i kopyta. Zwierzę stało się agresywne, jednak przy tym wydawało się cierpieć na problemy z pamięcią. Eksperyment przebiegał bez większych przeszkód, aż do momentu przybycia Garlana Hauna. Półork powrócił, aby zgodnie z obietnicą pomóc Johannowi w badaniu Cyfry. W celu tym zarezerwował na kilka godzin komnatę wyciszeń w siedzibie Czerwonych Magów, gdzie obaj czarodzieje się udali. Tam Garlan wyjawił jak ma wyglądać dość nietypowa procedura - aby przyspieszyć badanie należy zmniejszyć liczbę rozpraszających maga czynników - przykładowo akcji serca... Johann został więc "uśmiercony", a Garlan magicznie podtrzymywał jego funkcje życiowe. Nie do końca martwy Johann doznał wizji swej Cyfry. Z pewnym trudem zaczął stopniowo badać swoją Cyfrę. W trakcie tej procedury niespodziewanie pojawiło się widmo Mistrza Curtisa. To zdawało się mówić do Johanna, ale ten nie mógł usłyszeć żadnych słów wypowiadanych przez widmo - które nie reagowało również na słowa Johanna. Ten postanowił zignorować widmo - tak samo jak następne - tajemniczej krasnoludzicy w pełnej zbroi, Roberta Marsa, wodza Zumki i Gosi. Gdy Johann rozszyfrował w końcu swoją Cyfrę, widma zniknęły. W ich miejsce przybył jednak zwabiony obecnością Johanna demon - nie mógł jednak wejść do Cyfry i po chwili frustracji musiał odpuścić. Johann powrócił do rzeczywistości... budząc się na marmormskim cmentarzu w szopie grabarzy. Okazało się, że Garlan przeniósł Johanna na cmentarz, aby tu w spokoju mógł zakończyć badanie Cyfry... Przebudzenie czarodzieja zostało przyjęte z niejakim żalem przez Sergiusza, który przygotowywał już trumnę dla Johanna... Jak się okazało jego nie-śmierć trwała aż cztery dni! Wyczerpany Haun wrócił do klasztoru, wspominając na odchodne, że zastanawia się nad zakupem farmy. Johann zaś postanowił wrócić do wioski, obawiając się o los swojego "eksperymentu". Przy asyście Mariosa Johann wkroczył do swojego domu... Aby przekonać się, że klatka szczura była pusta - najwyraźniej ktoś otworzył ją, wypuścił zwierzę po czym ponownie zamknął... Było to o tyle dziwniejsze, że drzwi domu były nadal zamknięte. Słój z krwią Sterlinga również został stłuczony. Po chwili ujawnił się również sam szczur (który zapewne zdołał samodzielnie uciec z klatki). Choć już pozbawiony dodatkowych kończyn, zwierzak zdecydowanie powiększył swe rozmiary i zmądrzał. Jeszcze dziwniejszy był fakt, że zyskał zdolność... plucia kwasem co od razu wykorzystał przeciw Johannowi. Po chwili bohaterom udało się powalić mutanta, choć ten wcześniej pogryzł cyrulika. Okazało się to mieć zaskakujące konsekwencje. W ciągu kilku chwil Johann zaczął wykazywać objawy malarii... Po czym nagle jego ramię uschło i odpadło - po czym równie zaskakująco w ciągu kilku minut odrosło. Z wiadra do którego bohaterowie wrzucili truchło zaczęły zaś dobiegać bardzo żywotne jak na zwłoki odgłosy... W tej sytuacji pozostało tylko wrzucenie szczura do pieca - co w końcu wystarczyło aby wykończyć nadzwyczaj żywotny eksperyment Johanna. Kapitan Iwan wybrał ten właśnie moment aby przyjść na badania lekarskie. Tłumacząc smród spalenizny przypalonym bekonem, Johann zabrał się do pracy. Stan kapitana nie nastawiał optymistycznie - bóle głowy, problemy ze snem, utrata poczucia równowagi i osłabienie odruchów świadczył o tym, że jego zdrowie gwałtownie się pogarsza - i powinien przekazać swoje obowiązki komuś innemu, aby oszczędzać swoje zdrowie. Johann nie był w stanie zidentyfikować choroby trapiącej kapitana i zalecić czegoś więcej niż oszczędzania się... Akt VI: Rezonans Postacie * Marios Karian * Johann Tobiasson * Zielarz Maciej * Melchior * Anien Wydarzenia Jakiś czas po wydarzeniach z grobowca Nerotha, Marios postanowił zająć się sprawą tajemniczej mapy, otrzymanej niegdyś od Czerwonego Błazna. W badaniach wspomóc go miał Johann, który zdołał jako tako dojść do siebie. Dłuższe studia nad mapą pozwoliły ustalić, że jeden z symboli na niej znajdował się w miejscu grobowca elfiego mentora - a w lasach znajdowało się kilka, podobnie oznaczonych. Jeden z nich znajdował się również w Marmor, a analiza miejsc, które zostały oznaczone wskazywała, że znajdowały się tam posągi wykonane z tajemniczego, krystalicznego materiału. Bohaterowie postanowili zbadać więc wystający z ziemi w pobliżu domu cyrulika fragment posągu. Odłupanie kawałka posągu wskazało, że faktycznie wykonany był on z podobnego materiału. Co jeszcze ciekawsze, w pobliżu tego materiału Boska Łza zaczęła wibrować. Johann postanowił sprawdzić to zjawisko i odnaleźć w wibracji wzór - a następnie zaimprowizować zaklęcie według tego wzoru... Eksperyment zadziałał wręcz porażająco - zadrżało, w miejscu ręki pojawiły się magiczne symbole, a dwójka demolujących zabytki wandali znalazła się... w odbiciu przeszłego Marmor - które w dodatku było jeszcze bardziej realne niż wcześniej. Nie był to koniec zaskakujących zjawisk - z nieba uderzać zaczęły promienie światła, a Johann zorientował się, że jego magia przestała działać... Szukający schronienia przed "deszczem" światła bohaterowie umknęli do karczmy. Przebywający tam magowie byli zaskoczeni rozgrywającym się wokół chaosem - a gdy jeden z nich spróbował teleportować się, został rozerwany na kawałki. Chaos wokół pogłębiał się i wszystko wskazywało, że bohaterowie znaleźli się w czasie, gdy magia przestała działać - tuż przed pogromem magów. Stan Johann pogarszał się - krwawienie z nosa, ból głowy i postępujące osłabienie, nie rokowały dobrze. Zanim jednak sytuacja stała się naprawdę zła, pojawił się... Melchior, który wyciągnął bohaterów z jak to nazwał "sekwencji" i przeniósł ich do Szczeliny. Z wyjaśnień klnącego maga wynikało, że Johann niezamierzenie wyłączył magię w całej okolicy na tydzień, odtwarzając przy pomocy łzy wydarzenia z czasów pogromu magów i nakładając obraz starego Marmor na nowe. Niespodziewanie do grupy dołączyła czwarta osoba - "koleżanka z pracy" Melchiora - niebieskoskóra pseudo-elfia kobieta - Anien. Rozmowa z magami ujawniła kilka informacji o ich celach, wydarzeniach których bohaterowie byli świadkami i niebezpieczeństwach związanych z rezonansem magicznym, który Johann wywołał przy pomocy Łzy. Okazało się również, że Melchior zna Melvina i Czerwonego Błazna którzy, przysparzają Melchiorowi sporo pracy, w sprzątaniu bałaganu który wywołują. Nawigator i Błazen mają mieć wspólny cel... W końcu, po poinstruowaniu Johanna w temacie magicznego BHP (nie wywoływać więcej rezonansów!), bohaterowie powrócili do Marmor, a Melchior zajął się modyfikowaniem pamięci mieszkańców Marmor, aby zatuszować ślady nierozważnej działalności cyrulika... Akt VII: Ślicznotek Postacie * Marios Karian * Johann Tobiasson * Aria * Muirgrim * Lili * Donnick * Joran * Ślicznotek * Zakapturzona Postać * Postać w Bieli Wydarzenia Podczas gdy reszta była zajęta swoimi sprawami, Aria spędzała czas w domu. Odsypiając ostatnie wydarzenia miała dziwny sen. Była w nim w dziwnym, zamglonym budynku. Jeden z korytarzy doprowadził ją do przestronnego pokoju w którym znalazła sztalugę, płótna, łóżko z baldachimem, toaletkę, dziwny posąg oraz biblioteczki pełne książek. Przeglądając się w lustrze stwierdziła, że jedno z jej oczu zmieniło kolor a na twarzy pojawiła się blizna. Nie przejmując się tym zbytnio podniosła leżącą przy łóżku czaszkę i położyła ją przy znajdującej się nieopodal ręce. Po przeniesieniu czaszka wydała z siebie przyjemne mruczenie, czym Aria również się nie przejęła. Zajęła się natomiast malowaniem, które we śnie działało zupełnie inaczej. Malując czerwonym kolorem na płótnie obraz pojawiał się na innym, leżącym nieopodal w kolorze niebieskim. Zdenerwowana tym zjawiskiem dziewczyna zaczęła szukać sprawcy tego dziwnego zjawiska. Spostrzegła wtedy stojącego nieopodal dwugłowego psa, który natychmiast został przez nią okrzyczany i uciekł. Pozbywszy się domniemanego winowajcy, Aria zaczęła przeglądać książki znajdując w nich jednak jedynie setki kart tarota. Minęła posąg, przypominający te ze świątyń Yvy i padła na łóżko. Nim jednak zdążyła na nim poleżeć, pojawiła się nad nią postać ubrana w biel i zaczęła ją dusić. Dziewczyna usiłowała się wyrwać, lecz tajemnicza persona była silniejsza. Arię z owego dziwnego snu obudził głos wołającego ją na dół ojca. Okazało się że dziewczynę odwiedzili jej przyjaciele chcący podzielić się z nią dobrymi nowinami. Samozwańcza „Pierwsza Ślicznotka Erlathanu” w ciągu kilku następnych minut dowiedziała się, że Donnick i Lili spodziewają się dziecka czego zdążyła się domyślić chwilę wcześniej. Została też poproszona o zostanie matką chrzestną nienarodzonej jeszcze Arii, oraz okrzyczana przez Donnicka za brak jakichkolwiek informacji o jej poczynaniach w Marmor. Wychodząc Donnick dodał jeszcze, że nowy pies Arii jest świetny. Nagle przed oczami dziewczyny stanął obraz psa, który przyśnił się jej jeszcze przed kilkoma chwilami. Zaniepokojona zawołała Jorana, który powiedział o przybłędzie leżącej pod ich stajnią. Aria czym prędzej ruszyła zobaczyć zwierzę tylko po to by przekonać się, że pies ma, podobnie jak ten ze snu, dwie głowy. Nikt z służby nie zauważył jednak tego faktu wcześniej. Pies nie wydawał się być jednak agresywny. Aria poleciła go zatem nakarmić, ochrzcić Ślicznotkiem oraz, nie mogąc spać w nocy, udać się do Marmor by zasięgnąć rady u znajomych. Niewyspana i zestresowana Aria dotarła do miasta rano, znajdując Muirgrima oraz Mariosa niemal natychmiast. Bez zbędnych wyjaśnień nakazała im iść ze sobą, tłumacząc po drodze to co mogła. Na miejscu jej towarzysze zabrali się za oględziny niezwykłego zwierza. Ślicznotek był natomiast bardzo zainteresowany Hatim, który musiał dzielnie znosić lizanie po nosie. Aria i Marios znaleźli w obroży psa pierścień wyglądający identycznie jak ten który ma Aria. Muirgirm natomiast wysunął teorię jakoby pies miał być Aoskarem – zwierzęciem będącym wysłannikiem bogów. Marios zauważył też, że pies reaguje w różny sposób na różne imiona, zwłaszcza te należące do elfich opiekunów. Marios stwierdził, że Johann pewnie też chętnie zobaczy nowego psa Arii. Jakiś czas po niefortunnym rezonansie, Aria przyszła do domu Johanna, porozmawiać to jest pokłócić się z nim. Od słowa do słowa, skończyło się na wielu bolesnych słowach, podbitym oku Johanna i wybitych drzwiach jego domu. Marios, który wpadł na bigos ograniczył się do obserwowania, nie chcą eskalować konfliktu. Jakby brakowało dziwnych wydarzeniach, Aria wybiegła przerażona zza domu Johanna twierdząc, że stał za nią tajemniczy, zakapturzony typ, który zniknął gdy tylko go zobaczyła. Grupa zdecydowała się ruszyć do domu Jorana, aby pokazać Johannowi "psa" Arii. Dwugłowy pies zaskoczył nawet Johanna, a próba porozumienia się z nim przy pomocy magii przyniosła kolejne pytania o naturę Elfów w formie tajemniczych wizji, wśród których znalazł się obraz powozu poruszającego się bez koni... Sprawa była tym bardziej zagadkowa, że Ślicznotek bardzo źle reagował na obecność Pimpusia - i że według Jorana jest to legendarny Aoskar - dwugłowy pies Alayi... Było to o tyle bardziej tajemnicze, że w jego obroży znajdował się pierścień identyczny z tym posiadanym przez Arię. Akt VIII: Rekiny i konopie Postacie * Marios Karian * Johann Tobiasson * Aria * Zielarz Maciej * Landszark Ewa * Rommath * 42 Wydarzenia Po raz kolejny Marmor został najechany odwiedzony przez Arię. Marios zdecydował się pochwalić jej swoim nowym zwierzątkiem - które od początku swojego pobytu z zapałam demolowało grządki i przetrzebiało lokalną populację borsuków. Aria nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom, widząc landszarka (którego Johann próbował z znacznymi sukcesami karmić bigosem) i na wszelki wypadek postanowiła doprowadzić się do stanu odurzenia, prosząc Macieja o najmocniejsze zioło, które miał. Niestety okazać miało się, że nie była przygotowana na towar, który zaserwował jej Maciej. Aria w stanie ogólnej głupawki zaczęła kleić się do wszystkich wokół, co przeraziło zebranych jeszcze bardziej niż jej zwyczajny, bezrozumny szał. Gdy zebrani usiłowali odpędzać od siebie Arię, Johann niespodziewanie został rażony wizją, w której po raz kolejny znalazł się w swej Cyfrze - w której odnalazł go Rommath. Elfi czarodziej wiedział już, o rezonansie, który wyłączył magię w całej okolicy - i najwyraźniej mocno namieszał mu zarówno w szykach jak i w głowie, pozbawiając go części resztek zdrowia psychicznego (którego i tak nie miał już za dużo), a rezonans uznał za atak wymierzony bezpośrednio w niego. Okazało się także, że w niewiadomym celu Purpurowa Róża wysłała Gosię do Obsydianu - gdzie ta weszła w drogę Rommathowi i najwyraźniej dała mu się złapać - o czym mściwy czarodziej nie omieszkał poinformować Johanna. Nie zamierzał jednak jedynie ograniczyć się do słownej napaści - i postanowił raz jeszcze zaatakować Cyfrę Johanna - tym razem jego atak został jednak odparty. Zanim Rommath zdążył podjąć kolejną próbę, pojawiła się dziwna, jakby utkana z dymu istota, która bez żadnego wysiłku przegnała Rommatha i zesłała na Johanna wizję Gosi w nieznanych mu ruinach. Po tym wizja dobiegła końca i Johann powrócił do rzeczywistości... Tylko po to, aby ujrzeć nadlatującą Arię - która w narkotycznym szale wpadła na cyrulika. W tym samym momencie zadziałało zaklęcie oczyszczenia - Marios przerażony tym, że obsydiańska konopia trzyma przez tydzień, postanowił zużyć cenny zwój, aby przywrócić Arię do jej normalnego stanu. Gdy Johann zreferował zebranym wizję, wraz z Mariosem zdecydowali o podróży do Obsydianu. Zanim jednak mieli wyruszyć, zdecydowali o tym, aby skonsultować się z Sterlingiem - który wspominał o tym, że bywał na wschodzie i Czerwonym Domem - aby nie ruszać całkowicie w ciemno. Akt IX: Kristornowie Postacie * Ragna * Briam * Dobrogost * Cyrio * Rommath Wydarzenia Od czasu przybycia gubernatora i śmierci Zumki, w Marmor nie działo się nic specjalnego. Ragna nie była zapracowana, czasem pomagała w ogrodach i przy uprawach, ale większość czasu spędzała w karczmie, słuchając plotek oraz czekając aby wyruszyć do Obsydianu, gdzie miała nadzieję przywrócić władzę Gubernatora. Pewnego razu w Marmor zjawił się jeden z młodszych braci Ragny - słynny archeolog Briam. Briam szukał Ragny, gdyż chciał jej pokazać projekt, jaki prowadził razem z pozostałymi braćmi. Projektem tym było odzyskanie i odbudowanie starej dyplomatycznej placówki Krasnoludzkiego Imperium. Zaintrygowana Ragna poszła z bratem, mimo obaw o jej przyjęcie przez pozostałą część rodziny. Po drodze dowiedziała się że krasnoludom przy odbudowie pomagają gnomy i koboldy, a całość finansowana jest przez Dziedzica. Już w samej placówce Ragna spotkała swoich dwóch starszych braci - Dobrogosta, kapłana Tytana i Cyrio, mistrza szermierki. Po chłodnym powitaniu, Ragna i Briam zeszli do wnętrza placówki. Pomieszczenia, mimo iż ciemnie i zimne były przepiękne i zrobiły wrażenie nawet na lubiącej otwarte przestrzenie krasnoludce. Briam chciał iść dalej, ale Ragna ostrzeżona wcześniej przez Dobrogosta namówiła brata do powrotu. Okazało się, że ostrzeżenia były w pełni uzasadnione, gdyż jak tylko powrócili na wyższe piętro, cała jaskinia zatrzęsła się. Jak wyjaśnił Ragnie Briam, część pomieszczeń jest nadal niestabilna i zdarzają się osuwiska. Po krótkiej rozmowie z Dobrogostem o rodzinie i planach na przyszłość, Ragna udała się w drogę powrotną do Marmor. W czasie podróży krasnoludkę zaskoczyła dziwna postać - niby elf, niby coś innego. Nieznajomy przedstawił się jako Rommath i wyglądało na to, że wiedział bardzo dużo na temat Ragny. Trochę ją to przestraszyło i postanowiła zachować ostrożność. Okazało się że Rommathowi chodzi tylko o jedno - o dorwanie cyrulika Johanna. Krasnoludka odmówiła zaangażowania w tę sprawę, gdyż elf nie złożył przysięgi lojalności względem Gubernatora. Odmówiła również gdy Rommath obiecał wynagrodzić ją za pomoc. Bardzo go to rozeźliło i zaczął grozić że będzie zabijał braci Ragny, dopóki ona się nie zgodzi. Krasnoludka odmówiła po raz kolejny, a wtedy Rommath zniknął mówiąc jednak że propozycja cały czas jest aktualna. Przestraszona Ragna pobiegła do Marmor z duszą na ramieniu, zamierzając znaleźć Johanana i wyjaśnić całą tą historię. Akt X: Mistrz Postacie * Ragna * Muirgrim * Cyprys * Rommath * Melchior * Maciej Wydarzenia Po spotkaniu z tajemniczym osobnikiem Ragna dotarła do Marmor już bez przeszkód. Wciąż roztrzęsiona przez szantaż Romatha, nie wiedziała co robić. Ale nie zastała ani Johana ani Mariosa, spotkała za to Muigrima, niestety nie wiedział on gdzie podziewają się marmorczycy. W trakcie ich rozmowy zatrzęsła się ziemia. Niby nic dziwnego ,w Erlathanie co jakiś czas trzęsie, ale bardzo zmartwiło to Muigrima. Kolejną dziwną rzeczą był listek który wylądował na ręce mnicha. Okazał się on wiadomością od jego starego znajomego która była prośbą o spotkanie. Krasnolud zaprosił Ragnę do wspólnej podróży, a ta zgodziła się licząc iż ta przygoda pomoże jej zapomnieć o Rommathcie. Jednak nie było jej to pisane. Zaraz po wejściu w las krasnoludy natrafiły na bandę wspólników Rommatha. Walka trwała krótko, gdyż Muigrim w zamieszaniu ogłuszył Ragnę, co przesądziło o wyniku starcia i oba krasnoludy stały się więźniami elfów. Na szczęście dla nich, niezbyt rozgarniętych elfów. Ragnie udało się niepostrzeżenie uwolnić z więzów, a Muigrimowi przyzwać na pomoc borsuki, kóre zneutralizowały zagrożenie. Nie chcąc zostawiać długo w tym miejscu w obawie przed posiłkami, bohaterowie poszli dalej na spotkanie z autorem wiadomości. Okazał się nim być stary drzewiec. Dąb wysłał wołanie o pomoc do wielu, ale tylko Muigrim odpowiedział. Coś zatruwało las i chciało go spaczyć, drzewo nie wiedziało co to, ale źródło zdawało się być na nabrzeżu. Mich i ogrodniczka ruszyli niezwłocznie w tamtym kierunku, napotykając po drodze na truchła borsuków. Były ich dziesiątki, rozszarpane w jak się zdawało w bezmyślnym szale. Niedługo zeszło im znalezienie sprawcy tej masakry - była to spaczona przez cień pantera. Bohaterowie zakończyli jej męczarnie. Dalsza podróż zaprowadziła Ragnę i Muigrima w pobliże wieży maga Melchiora. Ten pojawił się i potwierdził że ktoś magicznie spacza las. Tym ktosiem był Rommath. Melchior wskazał na Nabrzeże tam znajdowało się centrum skażenia. Melchior poprosił - w miarę możliwości by złapać go żywcem. Krasnoludy udały się we wskazanym kierunku i po niedługim marszu natrafiły na “kopię” Romtatha razem z obstawą, którą zajął się Muigrim i jego borsuki. Ragna natomiast próbowała unieszkodliwić Romatha. Zanim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, Rommath padł martwy po rzuceniu jednego zaklęcia. Mocno skonfundowani postanowili zanieść trupa do maga. Melchior badając ciało doszedł do wniosku, że “kopie” Romatha straciły znaczną część mocy, kiedy oryginał udał się do Obsydianu. Zadowoleni z wykonanego zadania bohaterowie wrócili do Dębu i zdali mu relację z wyprawy. Dąb był bardzo wdzięczy, a dowiedziawszy się iż do Obsydianu udaje się misja ekspedycyjna, poprosił Muigrima o zasanie jego żołędzia w tamtejszej puszczy. Powrót do Marmor nie sprawił krasnoludom już żadnego problemu. Przy samej bramie spotkali zielarza Macieja, który wiedział o wezwaniu Dęba, ale postanowił je zignorować uważając że na nic się nie przyda. Jednak Ragna i Muigrim wytłumaczyli mu że Dąb o nim pamięta i że Maciej ma jeszcze szansę na naprawienie relacji między nimi dwoma. Akt XI: O Postacie * Marios Karian * Johann Tobiasson * O Wydarzenia Johann postanowił wypróbować nowe zaklęcie nekromantyczne - wskrzeszając myszy w piwnicy Mariosa. Po upolowaniu rzeczonego ssaka, Johann rzucił zaklęcie. Udało mu się ożywić mysz - jednak po chwili, piwnicę wypełniła dobrze im znana Mgła. Zanim zdążyli podjąć konkretne przeciwdziałania, mgła uformowała się w kształt humanoidalnej istoty. Ta początkowo zdawała się bezrozumna, ale po chwili zaczęła powtarzać słowa po zebranych ludziach - a wkrótce, zaczął całkiem rozumnie rozmawiać z Johannem i Mariosem. Przybysz okazał się być "fragmentem" Mgły, który "oderwał" się od reszty i był z jakiegoś powodu uszkodzony. Identyfikował Mariosa i Johanna kombinacją cyfr i liczb, budząc tym zdziwienie. Pytany o swoje zadanie, twierdził że jest strażnikiem ekosystemu - a Mgła jest objawem uszkodzeń. W końcu bohaterowie zdołali przekonać istotę do przyjęcia bardziej ludzkiej postaci - a ta zszokowała ich przyjęciem formy... Mistrza Curtisa. Okazało się, że istota może przyjmować wiele różnych postaci - wśród których byli Zumka, Tobias, Rommath czy nawet zwyczajny stół. W końcu bohaterowie nakłonili Mgłę do przyjęcia formy najwyraźniej należącej do Myśliwego - co ciekawe, pozbawionego imienia. W wyniku przypadkowego zwrotu Johanna, Mgła zdecydowała się przyjąć imię "O" i pozostała przy tej formie - po czym O z zapałem ruszył eksterminować lokalną populację borsuków... Sezon 3 Akt I: Przygotowania Postacie * Marios Karian * Johann Tobiasson * Aria * Ragna * Melchior * Kasjusz Goodman * Kaźmirze * Franco Silt * Cayn Tremanov * Mira Karian * Szpon * Anebrion * Marcellus Dextus IV * Brat Zenobiusz * Leopold Sterling * Tremaina * Chark i goście "Zajazdu u Claudio" * Ślicznotek * Gerlokk * Zerlag Wydarzenia Jak zwykle nieuprzejmy i chcący się napić Melchior wtargnął do karczmy, zatrzymując czas i przynosząc ważne wieści. Najwyraźniej Rommath nie był jak do tej pory myślano "rozproszony" pomiędzy wszystkimi swoimi awatarami, a jego główne ciało znajdowało się w Obsydianie - gdzie oczekiwał przybycia Johanna. Sposobem na trwałe pozbycie się szalonego maga miałoby być dokończenie rytuału, który przyczynił się do jego śmierci - w tym celu należało go schwytać i odtworzyć portal, nad którym pracował. Zadaniem tym zostali obarczeni bohaterowie, a dodatkową motywacją do szybkiego wzięcia się do pracy miał być krótki czas, który jak się okazało pozostał na dokończenie rytuału Johannowi - mniej więcej pół roku. Przed opuszczeniem karczmy i przywróceniem normalnego biegu czasu Melchior przestrzegł jeszcze zebranych przed informowaniem o całej sprawie Czerwonego Domu i Szarego Paktu - jak i potwierdził informacje o potężnym artefakcie, który miał zostać skradziony Rommathowi. Grupa, do której dołączyła mająca własne porachunki z Rommathem Ragna zebrała się w domu Johanna, aby tam zaplanować dalsze działania. Przygotowania do podróży do Obsydianiu miały nabrać rozpędu i przedyskutowano samą sprawę rytuału. Zapewne dzięki interwencji Melchiora do domu cyrulika teleportował się Kasjusz z "prezentem" - księgą traktującą o kręgach teleportacyjnych. Spłoszony ruchem wycieraczki na której pojawiali się magowie, Johann obrzucił przybysza mąką - ten jednak zniósł to z godnością. Dzięki księdze cyrulik miał szansę na odtworzenie portalu, który tworzył Rommath - tym samym pozostała jedynie sprawa zebrania grupy, mającej stanowić trzon ekspedycji do Obsydianu. Poszukiwania zaczęto od Leopolda Sterlinga, którego od czasu sekcji Zumki nikt nie widział w okolicy. Jedynym, który mógł posiadać wiedzę o jego aktualnym miejscu pobytu był Franco, aktualnie dowodzący posterunkiem na Nabrzeżu. Po krótkiej wizycie w kamieniołomie Kaźmirzów, bohaterowie dotarli do wioski, gdzie jak się okazało nadal przebywał mistrz Tremanov. Obsada posterunku Łowców Czarownic wyraźnie się rozrosła, jednak Franco nadal w praktyce całkowicie podlegał pozostającemu w osadzie mistrzowi. Jak się okazało widział się on z Sterlingiem poprzedniego dnia - a Leopold miał zmierzać do Brider. Korzystając z okazji Marios pożegnał się ze swoją siostrą, a grupa ruszyła do miasta. Siostra leśniczego poradziła też, aby popytali o pomoc Misjonarzy w Brider - któryś z nich mógłby chcieć ruszyć na Obsydian. Korzystając z okazji Johann i Marios zdecydowali się odebrać zamówienie od kowala Larda. Ku ich zaskoczeniu, ktoś już je przejął... Na szczęście ten ktoś przebywał nadal w kuźni... Ktosiem okazał się być kobold Szpon, który najwyraźniej słyszał o dwójce Marmorczyków i zdecydował się zaoferować im swoje usługi - sam był bowiem kowalem. Przekonał Larda, że jest znajomym Johanna i Mariosa i zmienił naturę zamówienia - tym samym kowal wykonał dla niego mithrilową zbroję. Bohaterowie zdecydowali się zgodzić na propozycję Szpona i podpisali z nim kontrakt - zbroja w zamian za usługi zdolnego rzemieślnika zdawała się być uczciwą ofertą. Bohaterowie zdecydowali się zadbać o obiecane wsparcie władz dla ekspedycji. W pałacu gubernatora niespodziewanie napotkali macochę Arii, co stało się okazją dla poważnej rozmowy między dwoma kobietami, będącej znakiem pojednania między nimi. Sam gubernatora chętnie wsparł ekspedycję, obiecując grupę robotników, zapasy i kilku Orędowników pod dowództwem sierżanta Ockhama. Jego sekretarz przybliżył bohaterom plotki o sytuacji w Obsydianie i opowiedział o jednej z tamtejszych grup - Maruderach, którzy mogliby okazać się ludźmi skłonnymi do jakichkolwiek rozmów. Chcąc zadbać o wsparcie duchowne i pomoc kapłana, bohaterowie zdecydowali się poprosić o pomoc w świątyni Alayi. Niespodziewanie chętnym i aż przerażająco entuzjastycznym ochotnikiem do wzięcia udziału w wyprawie okazał się brat Zenobiusz - którego z pewną ulgą wyekspediowali na tą ekspedycję współbracia. Przed samą świątynią bohaterowie wpadli na Leopolda Sterlinga, który jak się okazało znalazł ich pierwszy i potwierdził chęć wzięcia udziału w wyprawie. Ekspedycja była powoli kompletowana - bohaterowie zdecydowali się nająć jeszcze kilku najemników, orientujących się w sprawach Obsydianu. W "Zajeździe u Claudio" zatrudnili gnolla Charka. Aria zdecydowała się zaczepić urzędującego w gospodzie wróżbitę, który zidentyfikował otrzymane przez nią w Szczelinie karty jako bardzo starą talię, pamiętającą jeszcze czasy cesarzowej Bianki. Zaofeorwał również chęć jej odkupienia, a kiedy Aria zdecydowała się zatrzymać karty, wdzięczny za możliwość obejrzenia ciekawego dla niego przedmiotu darmowo powróżył grupie - choć przepowiednie okazały się być niepokojące. Bohaterowie zdecydowali się zapewnić sobie usługi jeszcze dwóch dziwnych "stworzeń". Aria zdecydowała o zabraniu ze sobą dwugłowego psa, Ślicznotka, a Johann i Marios wynajęli minotaura Zerlag, który w zamian za miecz Zumki (bardzo cenny dla orków) i pomoc w swoich sprawach na Obsydianie zdecydował się dołączyć do ekspedycji. Akt II: Most Śmierci Postacie * Marios Karian * Johann Tobiasson * Aria * Ragna * Muirgrim * Dobrogost * Torden * Zielarz Maciej * Lethar * Pylia * Linsdey i goście karczmy * Jan * Rodzina i przyjaciele Arii * Jambavan * Starzec z mostu * Ses * Mistrzyni Tyria Wydarzenia Nieuchronnie zbierał się moment wyruszenia w podróż do Obsydianiu. Pozostało jedynie dokonać ostatnich przygotować i zgromadzić kilku pozostałych towarzyszy. Ragna zdecydowała się poprosić o pomoc swoją niezwykle liczną rodzinę - której znaczna część w tej chwili przebywała w odbudowywanej krasnoludzkiej osadzie w pobliżu Gnomowiska. Jeden z jej braci - Dobrogost, z wyraźną ulgą "pozbył" się kuzyna, który z entuzjazmem dorównującym tylko zapałowi misjonarskiemu brata Zenobiusza chciał ruszyć z Ragną na wschód. W samym Marmor bohaterowie przypomnieli niezwykle jak na niego przytomnemu Maciejowi o ekspedycji i porozmawiali ze starszym Letharem. Ten ostrzegł grupę przed Elfami z Obsydianu - bardzo nieprzyjaznymi wobec obcych, nawet innych Elfów i opowiedział o prastarym drzewie, które miało znajdować się na wschodzie - i być czymś więcej niż zwyczajną rośliną - najpewniej jednym z duchów opiekuńczych Elfów. Bohaterowie, wiedząc że droga może zaprowadzić ich w pobliże świętych dla Elfów miejsc zdecydowali się poprosić Lethara o pomoc jednego z członków klanu Wilka. Starszy zdecydował się wysłać z ekspedycją jedną z wojowniczek klanu - Pylię. W marmorskiej karczmie bohaterowie pożegnali się z Grażyną i innymi bywalcami - w szczególności graczami miejscowej ligi makao. Aria zasugerowała też Linsdey, aby ta zabrała się z nimi - a bardka, najwyraźniej już nieco nudząca się w wiosce, przystała na propozycję. Gdy przyszło ruszyć na wschód, wszyscy zorientowali się, że niezbyt mają pojęcie w którą stronę należy iść do Wschodniej Wyrwy - placówki Orędowników przy murze, będącej najlepszym miejscem do wejścia do Obsydianowej Marchii. Na szczęście stały gość karczmy - orędownik Jan, kurier wschodniego odłamu Obserwatorów, okazał się być tego dnia nad wyraz rozmowny i wskazał zagubionym bohaterom drogę. Grupa ruszyła w końcu w stronę Wzgórz Oochee, oddzielających właściwą Marchię od muru. Korzystając z tego, że droga wiodła po drodze, Aria mogła pożegnać się ze swoją rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Już na początku drogi przez wzgórza, bohaterowie myszkując wzdłuż traktu znaleźli tajemniczą jaskinię, której nikt wcześniej tu nie widział... Ku ich zdziwieniu w środku odkryli kamienny posąg, o najwyraźniej magicznym charakterze. Gdy oczarowany znaleziskiem Johann zbliżył się do statuy, ta niespodziewanie ożyła, okazując się być golemem... W typowym dla niego transie poznania, Johann spróbował badać przy pomocy magii znajdujące się na niej arkanistycznie symbole - co jednak przebudziło istotę. Ta "pacnęła" ciekawskiego czarodzieja po głowie i jedynie noszony przez Johanna hełm ocalił go od pewnej śmierci. Po chwili golem puścił Johanna, który został odciągnięty przez towarzyszy poza jaskinię. W grocie znaleźli też dziwną, zastygłą krew i kości nieprzypominające niczego co znali - a za to o niezwykłej wytrzymałości. Podróżując w głąb Oochee, bohaterowie dostrzegli statek powietrzny. Nie wiedząc do kogo może należeć ten nietypowy wehikuł i nie mają za bardzo możliwości dostania się na niego, po krótkiej obserwacji zdecydowali się ruszyć dalej. Choć wzgórza mogły wydawać się puste, zamieszkiwało je wiele stworzeń - a grupa natknęła się na górskiego gryfa. Muirgrim postanowił spróbować oswoić zwierzę - a zwyczaje tych nad wyraz inteligentnych stworzeń wymuszały konieczność pokazu "siły", Niestety pół nagi pokaz mięśni Muirgrima skończył się blamażem, a koncert na mieczu uderzającym o tarczę Arii zabrzmiał raczej jak walenie chochlą w garnek z bigosem. Dopiero Marios, który zestrzeliwał swoje własne strzały w powietrzu zdołał wzbudzić zainteresowanie gryfa. Stworzenie odleciało, było jednak wyraźnie zaintrygowane grupą. Podróżnicy podczas swej eksploracji wzgórz dotarli na granicę Kniei Mortes. Choć elfi drogowskaz zakazywał podróży dalej, to Muirgrim i Marios, czując "zew" (i to nie TEJ natury), zdecydowali o tym, aby iść naprzód. Ciekawość miała się opłacić - niedaleko oczekiwał dziwnie wyglądający, niepokojąco inteligentny i w dodatku porośnięty łuskami niedźwiedź, który nieco przypominał Siyę - co pozwalało przypuszczać, że był on jednym z elfich Awatarów. Stworzenie najwyraźniej chciało walczyć z przybyszami i gdy ci przyjęli wyzwanie, ruszyło do ataku. Pod naporem grupy, Awatar padł, znikając bez śladu i pozostawiając po sobie kilka najwyraźniej magicznych przedmiotów... Nie wiedzieć czemu zwycięzcy mieli wrażenie, że to nie ich ostatnie spotkanie. Przed wyruszeniem dalej w głąb Wzgórz, Aria zdecydowała się jeszcze zwandalizować elfi znak... Bohaterowie zbliżali się do rozpadliny będącej ostatnią przeszkodą na drodze ku posterunkowi Obserwatorów. Tuż przed jej osiągnięciem napotkali na resztki zasypanej krasnoludzkiej kopalni. Ku ich zdziwieniu pośród porzuconego tam wyposażenia znaleźli dobrze zachowany topór z poetycką (rzecz jasna na skalę "poezji" krasnoludzkiej) inskrypcją. Sam most okazał się być "strzeżony" przez dziwnego starca, który aby pozwolić bohaterom przejść, zażądał od nich odpowiedzi na trzy pytania... Początkowo wszystko szło bez przeszkód, jednak gdy Aria odpowiedziała na pytanie o imię, starzec zarzucił jej kłamstwo, czemu towarzyszył nagły wstrząs... Aria była bliska wpadnięcia w szał, jednak zawalidroga wyjawił, że po prostu chciał naciągnąć podróżnych na pieniądze, a wstrząsu najwyraźniej on sam się przestraszył. Miał się jednak przekonać, że igranie z Arią to nad wyraz głupi pomysł, a dziewczyna zrzuciła do ze schód prowadzących ku rozpadlinie. Upadek z kilkudziesięciu kamiennych stopni skończył się dla starca skręceniem karku, a zwłoki porwał najwyraźniej podążający za drużyną. gryf. Bohaterowie zdołali w końcu dotrzeć do posterunku Obserwatorów, gdzie wpadli na Ses - gnollkę, najwyraźniej będąca częścią tej grupy Orędowników. Mistrzyni Tyria, początkowo uznała ich za grupę poszukiwaczy przygód i kazała zawrócić, jednak widząc pismo od gubernatora pozwoliła na przejście, wypytując jedynie o liczebność ekspedycji i oferując pomoc. Bohaterowie przed następnym etapem podróży, zdecydowali się na chwilę zatrzymać przy murze, aby odpocząć po trudach drogi przez Oochee. Akt III: Pielgrzym Postacie * Marios Karian * Johann Tobiasson * Aria * Ragna * Muirgrim * Sierżant Ockham * Mistrzyni Tyria * Ses * Ginesha * Zerlag * Leopold Sterling * Pylia * Szpon * Gilles Jarshby * Dawid Marmorski Wydarzenia Reszta karawany w końcu dotarła do siedziby Obserwatorów. Gdy sierżant Ockham kończył inwentaryzację, a Muirgrim zasnął na wozie, reszta drużyny zdecydowała się udać nad pobliskie jezioro. Myszkując przy brzegu, grupa natknęła się na jaskinię - a Aria próbowała odczarować jedną z ogromnych żab, zamieszkujących brzeg jeziora Oochee. Niestety - Aria nie dostała swojego księcia, a jedynie opryszczki. Jaskinia okazała się być czymś ciekawszym niż jak się obawiała Ragna, niedźwiedzią gawrą. W środku bohaterowie znaleźli dziwne, świecące kryształy i tajemniczy posąg. Dalsze przeszukiwanie groty pozwoliło im odnaleźć wyraźnie magiczny, choć pozornie zepsuty kompas. Eksplorację przerwało nietypowe spotkanie z... pingwinem, który najwyraźniej polował na ryby w jaskiniowym jeziorku. Zdziwienie bohaterów sięgnęło zenitu - skąd pingwin w środku lądu, w dodatku w jaskini? Jak się miało okazać, jego obecność nie była przypadkowa. Pingwin był w rzeczywistości chowańcem, a jego właścicielka, skrywała się w jaskini, ukrywając swoją obecność pod zasłoną czaru niewidzialności. Ginesha - bo tak nazywała się czarodziejka, zdecydowała się w końcu ujawnić swoją obecność bohaterom. Mimo nieufności i braku manier Arii, grupa zdołała nawiązać z nią przyjazną konwersację. Jak się okazało, z powodu wzrastających, nawet jak na skalę Obsydianu napięć i nowych zagrożeń, Ginesha zdecydowała się przenieść bliżej Muru - gdzie jak na razie było bezpieczniej. Czarodziejka opowiedziała przybyszom o tajemniczej elfiej sekcie, której przywódcą miał być jak się okazało - Rommath, najwyraźniej interesujący się świątynią Yvy w pobliżu Czarnej Kniei. Ginesha poradziła zasięgnąć języka w obozowisku Maruderów przy Czarcim Trakcie i opuściła jaskinię. Bohaterowie postanowili jeszcze skorzystać z jednej z ostatnich okazji do nieskrępowanego odpoczynku. Przechadzając się brzegiem jeziora natknęli się na dziwną, najwyraźniej elfią kolumnę. Wraz z zapadającym zmierzchem, wokół niej zaczęły gromadzić się podobne do ogników stworzenia, które najwyraźniej wykazywały dziwne zainteresowanie Mariosem, chcąc mu coś pokazać. Kierując się ich śladem, łowca zanurkował, odnajdując kamienną płytę z tajemniczym symbolem. Odchodząc w kierunku karawany, Marios dostrzegł jeszcze Melvina, obserwującego grupą z Muru... Gdy karawana gotowała się do ruszenia Czarcim Traktem, Mistrzyni Tyria przybyła aby pożegnać przybyszów. Zgodnie z obietnicą przydzieliła ekspedycji przewodnika - okazała się nim być dobrze już znana grupie Ses, która choć wyraźnie niezbyt zachwycona, to podporządkowała się rozkazom mistrzyni. Karawana ruszyła w Obsydian, aby następnej nocy rozbić obóz w pobliżu Traktu. Bohaterowie skorzystali z okazji, aby skonsultować swoje znaleziska z członkami Ekspedycji - Gilles obiecał zająć się sprawą kompasu i na wpół zatartej inskrypcji-zagadki na nim, a Szpon zabrał do dalszego badania znalezione przez bohaterów w jaskini golema kości i zastygłą krew. Pewne zdziwienie grupy wywołały dziwne omamy Mariosa - który wydawał się widzieć więcej gwiazd niż zazwyczaj znajduje się na niebie... Gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, bohaterowie - wraz z Muirgrimem, który w końcu przebudził się ze snu jesiennego, ruszyli zbadać dalszą drogę. Nie uszli jednak daleko, gdy wpadli na oddział Maruderów. Ci, choć byli podejrzliwie nastawieni, byli tylko eskortą dla tajemniczego Pielgrzyma - którym okazał się być wygnany wiele lat temu z Marmor, były kapitan jego straży Dawid Marmorski. Teraz był on doradcą króla-protektora Maruderów. Jak się okazało, władca wysłał Dawida, aby ten zbadał sprawę ekspedycji i nawiązał z nią kontakt. Dawid opowiedział o sytuacji na Obsydianie i przybliżył niestabilną sytuację polityczną wśród klanów Maruderów. Sam wypytywał o sytuację w Marmor, a wieści o śmierci Tobiasa Jonassona i Roberta Kariana oraz pogarszającym się stanie kapitana Iwana wyraźnie wstrząsnęły starcem. Dawid ruszył w drogę powrotną do króla i ostrzegł bohaterów, aby nie zapuszczali się zbyt głęboko w Obsydian, zanim nie uzyska od króla oficjalnej zgody. Przed odejściem Pielgrzyma, Johann spróbował wypytać go jeszcze o wydarzenia z grobowca Nerotha. Dawid nie znał jednak, lub nie chciał powiedzieć prawdy i wskazał Kościół Ukrytego Mel'Zara jako grupę, która może wyjaśnić Johannowi całą sprawę - przed odejściem wręczając cyrulikowi amulet Mel'Zara. Akt IV: Niemartwy las Postacie: * Marios Karian * Johann Tobiasson * Ragna * Muirgrim * Torden Wydarzenia Bohaterowie zdecydowali się w końcu spróbować przetrzeć szlak do Tarst - najbliższego obozu Maruderów. Po krótkiej, acz i tak według niektórych za długiej rozmowy z Tordenskraldem, bohaterowie prócz różnic między łososiem obsydiańskim a mortesjańskim, podziale bazaltu i pewnych tajemnicach hydrologicznej natury Obsydianu dowiedzieli się o tym, że warto byłoby przy okazji zbadać niedaleki Suchy Trakt i Trzęsawisko, aby Torden mógł zmapować ten obszar. Niestety, już niedługo po wkroczeniu na trakt do Tarst, grupa została zaatakowana przez centaury i mimo zapału Johanna, który chciał zrobić im sekcję, nadciągający współplemieńscy konioludzkich bandytów zmusili drużynę do odwrotu. Szybkie wycofanie się na z góry upatrzone pozycje pozwoliło zgubić pościg. W tej sytuacji bohaterowie zdecydowali się ruszyć w kierunku Trzęsawiska. Zanim jednak choćby się do niego zbliżyli, weszli w las, wypełniony żywymi trupami. Okazać się miało, że sam las był w pewnym sensie nieumarły - choć rodził owoce i liście, to drzewa przypominały nieumarłych i były ożywione przy pomocy takiej samej magii, ulegając destrukcji w wyniku działania świętych mocy. Gdy bohaterowie zaczęli nosić się z zamiarem odwrotu, odpuszczając badanie trzęsawiska, natknęli się na porzucone obozowisko. Ekspertyza Muigrima w temacie drewna pozwoliła stwierdzić, że niedopalone polana musiały pochodzić z Kniei Mortes - a sposób konstrukcji obozowiska wskazywał na Elfy... Zdziwiony tym, że Elfy znosiły drewno do lasu, Johann zdecydował się spróbować podpalić kawałek nieumarłego drzewa... Wywołało to eksplozję, która zwabiła hordę ghuli. Rozproszeni bohaterowie stawili im opór, jednak Marios został dosłownie przytłoczony ich liczbą... Po dłuższej walce udało się jednak powalić nieumarłych, a rany które odniósł Marios okazały się nie być poważne... Bohaterowie wycofali się z lasu, kierując w stronę Tarst... Akt V: Tarst Postacie: * Marios Karian * Johann Tobiasson * Ragna * Muirgrim * Aria * Ses * Wódz Arsun * Trion Trias Wydarzenia Bohaterowie zdecydowali się wrócić do obozu, aby zabrać ze sobą Arię. W obozowisku, korzystając z chwili wytchnienia Johann z Maciejem zaczęli badać serce centaura, a zdziwiony obecnością tych stworzeń Maciej przypomniał sobie o istnieniu legendy, według której pochodzić mieli ze wschodu i być efektem klątwy. Równie zaskoczony jak wszyscy pozostali sierżant Ockham, obiecał podjąć dodatkowe środki ostrożności i zaproponował poproszenie o pomoc Maruderów z Trast. Grupa w końcu wyruszyła do ruin wioski, zabierając ze sobą Ses, która dobrze znała tą okolicę. Obecność Orędowniczki pozwoliła na wejście bez większych trudności do środka wioski i spotkanie z wodzem rządzącego w Trast klanu Aguila, Arsunem. Ten, po krótkich negocjacjach zgodził się na wsparcie ekspedycji i pozwolić na założenie placówki w Trast, w zamian uzyskując pomoc robotników w odbudowie Tarst. Kręcąca się po wiosce Aria zdołała również znaleźć Triona Triasa - typa spod bardzo ciemnej i podejrzanej gwiazdy, ale nad wyraz dobrze poinformowanego. Mariosa cały czas prześladowało poczucie, że skądś zna Triona... Próbując wyciągnąć od niego informacje i jednocześnie borykając się z brakiem funduszy (oraz niechęcią Johanna i Mariosa do dalszego jej kredytowania), Aria zgodziła się na odzyskanie dla Triona długu - pechowo dłużnik przebywał właśnie w klatce za próbę okradzenia wodza. Jak nietrudno było się domyśleć, wspomniany Maruder-złodziej przebywał w zaimprowizowanym więzieniu, gdzie prócz niego w klatach siedziało kilku kultystów Mel'Zara, którym Maruderzy odbili Trast i grupka Elfów, które napadły podróżujących do kapliczki jednego z Mentorów ludzi. Strażnikowi głęboko obojętny był los złodzieja i zgodził się na jego "przesłuchanie" przez Arię, które obejmowało bicie o kraty klatki, próbę zmuszenia do walki na arenie, a gdy przesłuchiwany odmówił - pobicie go gołymi pięściami;. Jako, że typowe podejście Arii nie dawało skutku, a jedyną potencjalną alternatywą stawało się postraszenie wiwisekcją w wykonaniu Johanna, do akcji zdecydowała się wkroczyć Ragna, która odciągnęła Arię i zdołała przekonać Marudera do współpracy. Ten miał okraść wodza, aby zdobyć pieniądze potrzebne rodzinie - i w zamian za obietnicę pomocy ze strony ekspedycji, zgodził się ujawnić miejsce, gdzie ukrył pieniądze, których żądał Trion. Johann i Marios postanowili też spróbować rozmówić się z Elfami, jednak poza napluciem na Johanna i szeregiem inwektyw po elficku, niewiele uzyskali od Elvahan z klanu Niedźwiedzia. Nie chcąc zapuszczać się zbyt głęboko za Trast, wzmocniona obecnością Arii grupa ruszyła w głąb Trzęsawiska, tym samym bez większych przeszkód docierając do samego jego serca. Pośród ruin, nawiedzanych przez nieumarłych udało im się odnaleźć pustą, acz wyraźnie niedawno używaną wieżę, w której dokonywano szalonych eksperymentów, mających łączyć nieumarłych i żywych... Notatki znalezione w wieży skierowały ich do opuszczonej elfiej chaty - do której po chwili wahania włamali się, zastając tam członków kultu Rommatha. Ci byli nielicho zaskoczeni widokiem intruzów i po chwili równie martwi. Niestety zarówno znaleziona przy nich notatka, jak i księgi w opuszczonej chacie były napisane po elficku, którym żaden z bohaterów się nie posługiwał... Ziejąca pośrodku chaty dziura wydawała się prowadzić w głąb systemu tuneli, jednak jej położenie uniemożliwiało zejście na dół bez ryzyka skręcenia karku. Zamierzając zabezpieczyć przejście w przyszłości, grupa wycofała się. Ragna zdecydowała się na przejęcie skarbu Marudera. Ukryty był on pod leżącą w pobliżu Trast kapliczką Mel'Zara. Po odzyskaniu złota, krasnoludzica ukryła w wykopie pułapkę i wraz z resztą grupy ukryła się w niedalekich krzakach. Bohaterowie nie byli zdziwieni, gdy okazało się, że niedługo po nich na miejsce zawitał Trion, który bez problemu rozbroił pułapkę, będąc pod niejakim wrażeniem "zaradności" Arii. Ta chciała już zastosować klasyczną metodę perswazji siłowej, gdy Marios doznał nagle oświecenia, uświadamiając sobie, że Trion jest zaskakująco podobny do Arii... Mogąc być jednym z członków jej rodziny. Grupa pozostała w ukryciu, pozwalając mu odejść, po czym sama powróciła do obozu... Akt VI: Obietnica Postacie * Marios Karian * Johann Tobiasson * Ragna * Muirgrim * Aria * Gilles Jarshby * Zerlag * Gnolle z klanu Czerwonych Łap * Wódz Luktis * Baraktu Wydarzenia Do obozu ekspedycji przybył posłaniec od Dawida Marmorskiego. W wyniku migracji centaurów drogi ku Czarnemu Miastu były zablokowane, a sam Pielgrzym nadal nie mógł spotkać się z królem-protektorem. Posłaniec polecił bohaterom spróbować skontaktować się z gnollim klanem Czerwonych Łap i uzyskać pozwolenie na przejście przez ich terytorium, aby uniknąć zagrożenia ze strony centaurów, podczas podróży do króla. Gdy posłaniec oddalił się, Marios zdecydował podzielić się z resztą grupy opowieścią o wizji, którą niedawno zesłał na niego tajemniczy byt. Był między innymi świadkiem rozmowy Melchiora z Panią Tajemnic, ukazano mu wizję wypełnionej krwią studni i Węża (orcze legendy wskazywały że może chodzić o Con'Rana, Pożeracza Duchów) znajdującego się na dalekim południu. Wiele wskazywało na to że istotą, która ukazała to wszystko Mariosowi byłby Juno - elfi mentor. Choć reszta grupy nie miała pojęcia o co mogło chodzić w wizji, Aria zdołała przypomnieć sobie starą bajkę o studni z której można było zaczerpnąć każdego płynu jakiego się zapragnie, a Ragna przytoczyła krasnoludzką legendę, według której to właśnie na dnie studni odnaleziono pierwsze złoto. Przed wyruszeniem w kierunku obozu Czerwonych Łap, z bohaterami chciał jeszcze porozmawiać Gilles. Na własną rękę zaczął badać księgi przyniesione z bagien - jak się okazało traktowały one o nekromancji - i to wyjątkowo mrocznych nawet jak na tą dziedzinę magii, jej zastosowaniach. Czerwony Mag zdecydował się na jakiś czas wrócić do siedziby swojej organizacji, obiecując że niedługo wróci z tłumaczeniem tychże ksiąg... Bohaterowie, zabierając ze sobą Zerlaga jako dobrze zorientowanego w Obsydianie, ruszyli do obozu plemienia Czerwonych Łap. Droga do gnolli minęła bez większych przeszkód, a jak się okazało Zerlag dobrze znał wodza Luktisa. Plemię Czerwonych Łap utrzymywało dobre relacje z okolicznymi grupami ludzi - w tym maruderami z klanu Aquila i po krótkich rozmowach, wódz zaproponował przybyszom pracę - mieliby zbadać odkryte przez gnolich myśliwych krasnoludzkie ruiny. Same gnolle nie chciał zapuszczać się pod ziemię, żywiąc strach przed wszelkiego rodzaju podziemiami. Bohaterowie, chcąc uzyskać pozwolenie na przejście przez ziemie plemienia zgodzili się i wyruszyli w step. Kierując się w stronę ruin, grupa szybko natknęła się na dziwne posągi, nieznanego pochodzenia - jednak niewątpliwie bardzo stare. Podążając ich śladem dotarli do świątyni Słońca-Księżyca, gnollowego bóstwa. Opiekujący się miejscem kultu Baraktu opowiedział o bóstwie gnolli i samym miejscu - które miało być stworzone przez "Stare Ludy". Bohaterowie zdecydowali się złożyć bóstwu ofiarę - składając obietnicę, aby uzyskać nagrodę... Śmierć Rommatha w zamian za uratowanie tych, którzy cierpią z jego powodu - śmierć wroga za życie przyjaciół... Słońce-Księżyc przyjął ofiarę, a działanie jego mocy okazało się mieć dziwny wpływ na pierścień Arii... Bohaterowie w końcu dotarli do ruin. Niestety okazało się, że Zerlag nie zmieści się w środku i został na zewnątrz, aby ubezpieczać odwrót. W środku bohaterowie natknęli się na fioletowe kryształy - i stworzonego z identycznego materiału golema. Niespodziewanie Boska Łza Johanna zaczęła wariować i gdy ten pozwolił jej odlecieć, ujawniła obecność swojego odpowiednika, który spoczywał w pobliżu złoża kryształów. Golem, który jak się okazało pochłaniał wszelką użytą przeciw niemu magię, spróbował zaatakować intruzów jednak skoordynowane działania bohaterów i potęga pięści Muigrima pozwoliły na rozbicie strażnika. Boska Łza - wykonana z podobnego materiału co golem z nieznanego dla bohaterów powodu okazała się mieć skłonność orbitować akura wokół Arii.... Dalsze badania ruin pozwoliły stwierdzić, że wydobywano tu mithril, którego złoże odkryli bohaterowie. Co ciekawe ktoś był tu niedawno i pozyskiwał ten metal. Bohaterowie zabrali pozostawione w ruinach zapasy mithrilu i powrócili do obozu gnolli, aby podzielić się z nimi łupem. Luktis zgodził się przydzielić bohaterom przewodników, którzy mieliby zaprowadzić ich dalej w Obsydian i był zainteresowany współpracą przy wydobyciu pozostałego mithrilu. Gnolle miały również ukryć szczątki kryształowego golema, aby te nie wpadły w nieodpowiednie ręce. Akt VII: Wampiry i Fapałapomancja Postacie * Marios Karian * Johann Tobiasson * Aria * Enoch * Salazar de Lacia i reszta Dzieci Nocy * Kasjusz Goodman * Carlos i goście "Posranego Bażanta" * Trion Trias * Siostra Arii * Orędownicy z Czarnej Dywizji Wydarzenia Podczas gdy Ragna opuściła obóz w nieznanym reszcie celu, a Muigrim wraz z pierwszymi śniegami zapadł w hibernację, do obozu ekspedycji przybył niespodziewany gość. Enoch - bo tak się nazywał, przekazał Arii list, zapraszając ją do siedziby swojego "mistrza", po czym... przemienił się w nietoperza i odleciał. Aria natychmiast ruszyła w stronę Małej Valdii, gdzie zamieszkiwać miał mistrz Enocha. Mała Valdia okazała się być niecodzienną wioską - ze zrozumiałego powodu miejscowi wszędzie wieszali sznury czosnku. Przed wizytą w górującym nad wioską zamku bohaterowie zdecydowali się odwiedzić miejscową tawernę. "Bażant" okazał się być nader uroczą mordownią, w której bohaterów powitał widok bójki z śmiertelnym finałem. Po zapoznaniu się z równie uroczymi bywalcami, przybysze ruszyli do zamku. Rezydencja "mistrza" okazała się być wyjątkowo niecodzienna - był to najwyraźniej latający zamek, który został osadzony w tym miejscu wiele lat, może nawet dekad temu... Zanim Aria zdążyła zapukać do wrót, te uchyliły się... W środku czekał nie kto inny jak niedawny posłaniec. Enoch zaprowadził bohaterów do swojego mistrza - Salazara de Lacia. Ten czekał już na gości, w towarzystwie swoich wampirzych dzieci jak i projekcji Kasjusza... Szybko jednak odprawił pozostałych. Najwyraźniej Salazar słyszał już o bohaterach i z jakiegoś powodu zdecydował się im pomóc, przekazując Johannowi jedną z ksiąg nekromanty Kennenbada i ukazując Arii fragment jej przeszłości... Zaskoczeniom tego dnia nie było jeszcze końca - okazać się miało, że miecz Arii posiada magiczne właściwości, które uwolnił stary wampir. Wiedział on także o sprawie Mathea - jedno z jego "dzieci" przemieniło Mathea w wampira i uciekło. Salazar obiecał wyjawić więcej informacji po dostarczeniu w jego ręce Mathea i buntowniczego wampira... To również Salazar stał za uzdrowieniem Triona, którego historię też zdecydował się przytoczy. Trias, od czasu ciosu toporem w czaszkę miał jednak cierpieć na problemy z pamięcią i tym samym nie był wiarygodnym źródłem informacji... Gdy audiencja u lorda de Lacii dobiegła końca, bohaterowie zdecydowali się wrócić do "Posranego Bażanta", aby przemyśleć dalsze działania. Aria zapytała karczmarza o Triona, w nadziei że może uda się jej zdobyć chociaż plotkę o jego aktualnym miejscu przebywania. Była w swoim pytaniu na tyle przerażająca, że karczmarz... sprowadził Triasa, który jak się okazało przebywał na zapleczu karczmy. Problemy z pamięcią Triasa okazały się być o wiele poważniejsze niż się wydawało - nie pamiętał bowiem nawet poprzedniego spotkania z drużyna. Tym razem był o wiele bardziej pomocny i mimo nomen omen dziury w pamięci, Aria zdołała wyciągnąć z niego informacje o miejscu gdzie ostatni raz widział Mathea. Praktykując na nim sztukę fapałapomancji i polewając mu cały czas wódki, Aria zdołała upić Triona. Bezwładny i spity, został zabrany w kierunku obozu przez trójkę naszych bohaterów... Niestety drogę powrotną przecięła grupa znanych Mariosowi postaci... Żołnierzy, których pobratymcy towarzyszyli kiedyś Czarnemu Rycerzowi w Asher. Pechowo oni również szukali Triona... Żołnierze Czarnej Dywizji Orędowników Obsydianowych, jak przedstawili się przybysze zostali jednak oszukani przez Arię, która przekonała ich że mają do czynienia z jej pijanym ojcem... Gdy grupy miały się już rozejść, Aria zaproponowała dowodzącej Orędownikom kobiecie, aby te zdjęły hełmy... Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich Aria spojrzała w twarz... osobie wyglądającej jak jej bliźniaczka... Orędownicy podążyli w stronę Valdii, a Aria i jej towarzysze wrócili do obozu... Akt VIII: Czarne Miasto Postacie * Marios Karian * Johann Tobiasson * Ragna * Muirgrim * Aria * Gilles Jarshby * Zerlag * Mirre Varelti * Trion Trias * Leopold Sterling * Sierżant Ockham * Pietruszka * Symeon Wydarzenia Po powrocie do obozu, Trion znalazł się na długiej drodze ku trzeźwości, a grupie pozostało czekać na powrót Ragny i przebudzenie Muigrima. W międzyczasie Johann wpadł na kolejny ze swych pomysłów, postanawiając dla odmiany zająć się przywoływaniem... Asystentem został Marios, mający w razie problemów odprzywoływać problematyczne stworzenie przy pomocy topora. Najwyraźniej żywiący pewne obawy wobec możliwego wyniku działań Johanna, Gilles zdecydował się również asystować przy eksperymencie, aby w razie czego pomóc się w pozbyciu przywołańca. O dziwo przywołanie przebiegło bez większych przeszkód, a Johannowi udało się sprowadzić Mefita - pomniejszego żywiołaka. Ten okazał się być posłuszny magowi, choć o niezbyt wielkim rozumku - ale za to o niespodziewanym talencie do zaparzania herbaty. Nazwany przez Johanna "Pietruszka", mefit miał z racji tego zamieszkać w imbryku, który Johann zaczął w tym celu zaklinać. Podczas prac nad magicznym czajnikiem, do obozu powróciła Ragna... Prowadząc ze sobą członków Straży Mel'Zara. Jak się okazało, krasnoludzica przekradła się przez terytorium centaurów w pobliże Czarnego Miasta i natknęła się tam na członków zarówno Purpurowej Róży jak i Siewców Zarazy. Najwyraźniej, Róża zamierzała dostarczyć interesujący zarówno Melchiora jak i Rommatha artefakt do Obsydianowego Miasta... Ku ich pechowi, Miasto zostało zaatakowane przez członków Straży Mel'Zara, którzy wybili Siewców Zarazy i odebrali artefakt przywódcy Purpurowej Róży, którym okazał się być sam syn Marco Valertiego - Mirre. Towarzysząca Straży Ragna zabrała ze sobą artefakt - którym okazała się być tajemnicza złota kula, jak i wzięto do niewoli Valertiego, który zajął klatkę tuż obok powoli trzeźwiejącego Triona. Choć zarówno Muigrim, który ocknał się ze snu zimowego jak i Johann rozminęli się ze Strażą (która przed odejściem zaprosiła grupę do swojej siedziby) dosłownie o włos, Ragna opowiedziała o całym zdarzeniu - jak się okazało, Straż przegnała też centaury, otwierając w ten sposób trakt na Czarne Miasto. Gdy tylko Ragna pokazała grupie kulę, Johann (jak zawsze) postanowił zbadać artefakt... Gdy wsłuchał się w dobywające z niego głosy, stracił kontrolę nad ciałem i miał wrażenie jakby ktoś zaczął je badać. Pechowo, próbująca wytrącić mu przedmiot z ręki Aria również uległa mocy przedmiotu. Dopiero interwencja Mariosa pozwoliła na przerwanie działania artefaktu. Dalsze, ostrożne badania wykazały, że Fioletowa Łza, pozwala na neutralizację działania Kuli - tym samym umożliwiając jej bezpieczne przechowywanie. Grupa postanowiła zobaczyć się z Vareltim i zadać mu kilka pytań. Okazało się to być jednak problematyczne, jednak nie ze względu na samego więźnia. Z niezrozumiałego dla reszty powodu, Ragna nie zamierzała pozwolić im na przepytanie Vareltiego, posuwając się aż do gróźb. Aria jak to Aria zaczęła grozić więżniowi... Rosnące napięcie zwiastowała możliwość starcia, które przerwała dopiero interwencja sierżanta Ockhama i Mariosa. Kobiety zostały odesłane, aby rozwiązały swoje problemy w innej części obozu, a pozostali mogli w końcu zadać Vareltiemu kilka pytań. Okazał się on być chętny do rozmowy. Jak się okazało, Róża zamierzała dostarczyć artefakt do Obsydianowej Akademii, gdzie miał ukrywać się enegroński mag - Symeon. Ów miał pomóc im w przerobieniu kuli na pułapkę, której chciano użyć przeciw Rommathowi. Jak się okazało, w ręce Rommatha wpadła fałszywka, którą celowo dostarczyła mu Gosia - będąca o wiele wyżej w hierarchii Róży, niż wcześniej się wydawało. Varelti nie omieszkał przy okazji wyrazić żalu z powodu współpracy bohaterów z gubernatorem jak i zasugerować, że skrywa on kilka niewygodnych tajemnic - jak choćby to, że miał wiedzieć o ataku orków, na długo przed jego początkiem. Zapytany o cel Róży w Obsydianie, twierdził że chodzi im o uniemożliwienie Barad zdobycia kuli i odsuniecie zagrożenia ze strony Elfów - którego częścią miał być Rommath... Pozostał jeszcze jeden więzień, którego należało przesłuchać - choć w jego wypadku traumatyczna przeszłość łącząca głowę i siekierę sprawiały, że wydobycie jakichkolwiek informacji było bardziej niż problematyczne. Z rozwiązaniem przyszedł jednak Leopold Sterling, który udzielił również informacji o Czarnych Orędownikach. Najwyraźniej byli oni dawnymi siłami okupacyjnymi Cesarstwa, zaś towarzyszący im Biali mieli ich kontrolować. Od czasu upadku kolonii Erlathanu, obie te grupy połączyły się i odseparowały w klasztorze gdzieś w głębi Obsydianu, ignorując propozycje współpracy ze strony Szarego Paktu. Prócz informacji, Leopold miał remedium na problemy z głową Triona - lekarstwo, które przynajmniej tymczasowo mogło przywrócić mu pamięć. Środek podziałał i Aria zdołała wydobyć z Triona nieco chaotycznych, ale jednak informacji. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Aria faktycznie mogła być córką Triona... Najwyraźniej Trias miał też na pieńku z matką bliźniaczek i uważał ją za wyjątkowo złą kobietę. Wyjawił też, że miał dom w Obsydianowym Mieście... Chcąc załatwić wszystkie sprawy, grupa udała się w stronę Czarnego Miasta, zabierając se sobą Zerlaga - w końcu dodatkowy topór nigdy nie zaszkodzi. Faktycznie okazało się, że centaury wycofały się, umożliwiając łatwe dotarcie do Miasta. Sprawiło ono przygnębiające wrażenie - w żadnym wypadku nie wyglądało jak osławiona siedziba zła. Potężne miasto powoli niszczał, opuszczone przez wszystkich poza nieumarłymi sługami, od stuleci wykonującymi ostatnie zlecone im zadania i czekającymi powrotu swych panów, którzy dawno temu obrócili się w proch. Bohaterowie wędrowali opustoszałymi uliczkami nie napotykając nikogo żywego czy choćby i nieumarłego kto próbowały ich zatrzymać. Po dłuższych poszukiwaniach udało im się znaleźć dom Triona. Powrót do tego miejsca był dla Arii nieomal podróżą w przeszłość. Zabrała ona kilka przedmiotów, w tym starą gnomią fotografię i opuściła swój dawny dom. Grupa ruszyła w głąb Obsydianowego Miasta, sprawdzając raz jeszcze mauzoleum w którym Straż wybiła Siewców Zarazy. Jego najgłębsze części były najwyraźniej o wiele starsze niż samo Miasto, jednak poza kilkoma prastarymi posągami nie znajdowało się tam nic ciekawego. W obliczu tego bohaterowie zdecydowali się wejść do Obsydianowej Akademii. Budynek był od dawna opuszczony, a po magach pozostały tylko ślady dawnego pogromu, gdy na dziedzińcu palono wszystko co się z nimi kojarzyło. Bohaterowie ruszyli w głąb Akademii, napotykając tylko opustoszałe pokoje. Ku żalowi i gniewowi Johanna okazało się, że biblioteka również została spustoszona, a jedyna ocalała książka, którą wyrwał nieumarłemu bibliotekarzowi okazała się być nieczytelna. Na jednym z niższych pięter, bohaterowie znaleźli w końcu Symeona - jak się okazało był on od kilkudziesięciu lat uwięziony w starej pułapce, która utrzymywała go w stanie stazy. Enegrończyk miał sporo szczęścia - fioletowa Łza zdołała przełamać magię starej pułapki Czarnych Magów i uwolnić Symeona. Enegrończyk przebywał na Erlathanie setki lat - a w dawnych czasach blisko współpracował z Elfami z Barad. Był również starym znajomym Melchiora... Symeon badał Akademię próbując dostać się do jej skarbca - licząc na to, że zostało w nim coś cennego. Korzystając z mocy łzy, bohaterowie byli zdolni przekroczyć pieczęć stazy i zejść na poziom skarbca. To co w nim zastali było zarówno zachwycające jak i nieco rozczarowujące. Skarbiec pełen był kuriozów - takich jak ogromny jaszczurzy szkielet. większy niż jakakolwiek wiwerna, czy relikty z elfiej i krasnoludzkiej historii. Nie było to jednak nic, co mogło mieć jakieś widoczne zastosowanie czy być wyniesione ze skarbca. Symeon znalazł jednak interesujące go pojemniki z rzadką pajęczą trucizną. W skarbcu znajdował się też sarkofag, tłumiący magię tego co znajdowało się w środku - będący pamiątką "nietypowych" zainteresowań ostatniego rektora Akademii. Gdy tylko bohaterowie uchylili wieka, zostali zaatakowani przez prastarą mumię. Nie stanowiła ona jednak dużego zagrożenia dla zdeterminowanych grabieżców herosów, którzy raz na zawsze zakończyli jej byt i zwinęli jej magiczną maskę. W końcu bohaterowie dotarli na najniższy poziom Akademii. Symeon opowiedział im o kuli, którą mu przynieśli. Najwyraźniej było to magiczne urządzenie, stworzone aby kierować rozwojem Elfów i odbierać im "niepotrzebne" cechy. Przy jego pomocy, kimkolwiek on był, miał w praktyce stworzyć dzisiejszy lud Elfów. Wieki temu, Symeon prowadził badania, mające potwierdzić możliwość wpływania na rozwój elfiej rasy przez użycie magii. Gdy jednak "zasnął", aby poczekać na efekty trwające pokolenia eksperymentu, sytuacja w elfim państwie uległa zmianie i nie był już tam mile widziany. Drugą kulę rzekomo nadal posiadać miało Barad i wykorzystywać ją do eliminacji "niechcianych" elementów swojego społeczeństwa. Posiadana przez grupę kula skażona była jednak przez cień... Symeon zaproponował, że zapieczętuje artefakt, aby uniemożliwić Rommathowi wykorzystanie jego mocy. Choć nieco nieufni, bohaterowie zgodzili się na jego propozycję. W tym celu Symeon zamierzał wykorzystać dziwną kopułę, znajdującą się na najniższym poziomie Akademii. Gdy tylko bohaterowie znaleźli się w jej wnętrzu, Symeon przeniósł grupę do świata cieni, miejsca doskonale już znanego niektórym osobom... Akt IX: Sferakterium Postacie * Marios Karian * Johann Tobiasson * Ragna * Muirgrim * Aria * Symeon * Juno * Cienie Sferakterium Wydarzenia Bohaterowie raz jeszcze znaleźli się w krainie cieni. Tym razem przyszło im podrózować przez dziwaczny labirynt. Okazało się, że to miejsce jest o wiele bardziej niebezpieczne niż mogłoby się wydawać - spaczone stwory cienia atakowały grupę w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. W końcu, dzięki druidycznej magii Muigrima, grupa zdołała odnaleźć drogę przez mroczny labirynt i dostać się do serca kuli, lub też jak nazywał ją Symeon - Sferakterium. Serce Sferakterium powitało ich widokiem gigantycznych, przypominających nieco Cyfrę symboli, otaczających całe to miejsce. Ich złożoność i skala były wręcz niewiarygodne, wymykając się próbom obserwacji. W pobliżu udało się im odnaleźć kilka portali - jak się okazało reagujących na Łzy, które umożliwiały skorzystanie z nich. Za radą Symeona bohaterowie zdecydowali się zbadać te portale, jako że mogło to dać przewagę podczas walki z Rommathem. Pierwszy portal, aktywowany przez Łzę Arii, zaprowadził bohaterów w miejsce wypełnione horrorami. Nieludzkie i straszliwie wypaczone, nawet jak na standardy tego miejsca stwory strzegły dziwnych czarnych kryształów (kontakt z którymi o mało nie zakończył się jak zawsze nieprzyjemnymi konsekwencjami dla Johanna). Według krasnoludów, kryształy te wydawały się pulsować niczym serce - jednak były chore i wypaczone. Muigrimowi skojarzyły się one z czerwonym kryształem, który miał posiadać życiodajną moc. Podejmując próbę poradzenia sobie ze spaczeniem, Marios przyłożył do jednego z kryształów amulet otrzymany od mentora Juno. Ten niespodziewanie objawił się przed grupą i wyssał moc z kryształu, pozostawiając go "martwym". W przypadku drugiego kryształu, w obliczu nieufności Johanna wobec mentora i jego intencji, zdecydowano się na użycie fioletowej Łzy - potraktowany nią kryształ wydawał się uspokoić, aby po chwili jego moc mogła spokojni zaniknąć. Pomimo bolesnego dla Muigrima spotkania z pseudo-pajęczym horrorem, które doprowadziło go do ataku nienaturalnego strachu (wyleczonego solidną porcją mocnego alkoholu), bohaterowie zdołali bez większych problemów przedrzeć się przez tą część Sferakterium. Po powrocie do serca Sferakterium, bohaterowie skonsultowali się z Symeonem, opowiadając mu o incydencie z Juno i Łzami. Ten był niezwykle zdziwiony, zwłaszcza że według niego amulet mentora nie wykazywał żadnych właściwości magicznych. Enegroński czarodziej ujawnił również że posiada jedną z boskich Łez - czerwoną, decydując się na jej pożyczenie bohaterom, aby ci mogli wkroczyć do kolejnego portalu... Następnym celem był jednak portal reagujący na Łzę Johanna. Miejsce to pozbawione było jakiejkolwiek magii i wypełnione dziwnymi odbiciami, wydającymi się być fragmentami wspomnień... Lub niedokończonych spraw. Poczynając od domu Johanna, gdzie natknęli się na cienie młodego Johanna i jego ojca, bohaterowie przechodzili przez kolejne fragmenty. W drugim z nich natknęli się na mistrza Curtisa, mającego pewien problem z listą rekrutów - na której o dziwo widnieli sami Johannowie. Zakreślenie jednego z zapisów wystarczyło jednak, aby umożliwić dalszą drogę. W trzecim fragmencie bohaterowie natknęli się na widmo Lykopasa. Gdy Aria zaśpiewała mu kawałek jego starej piosenki, wyraźnie wpłynęło to na cień. W ostatnim fragmencie bohaterowie dotarli do kręgu w którym uwięziony był Ithael - wyraźnie osłabiony i nie zauważający bohaterów (podobnie jak reszta widm). Wkroczenie w krąg pozwoliło na wzmocnienie widma Elfa, wyraźnie przynosząc mu ulgę. Ostatnia część Sferakterium, otworzona dzięki łzie Symeona okazała się być elfim miastem. Spaczone stwory stawały się coraz bardziej agresywne, atakując tu w znacznej liczbie. Bohaterowie przez chwilę krążyli po mieście, próbując otworzyć kolejne bramy - tylko po aby, aby natknąć się na ściany za nimi. W końcu natknęli się na widmo Rommatha - tego kim kiedyś był, a nie czym stał się teraz. Dzięki otrzymanej od Czerwonego Błazna mapie, Marios zdołał wskazać zagubionemu widmu drogę do domu - a to rozpłynęło się w powietrzu... Wraz z przebyciem trzeciego fragmentu, bohaterowie powrócili raz jeszcze do Symeona. W obliczu coraz agresywniejszych ataków "tubylców", zdecydowali się na opuszczenie Sferakterium. Symeon teleportował grupę z powrotem do obozowiska, gdzie o dziwo znalazł się również Zerlag... Enegrończyk zdecydował się dołączyć do ekspedycji, wydatnie ją wzmacniając... Akt X: Mithrilowy Oddech Postacie * Marios Karian * Johann Tobiasson * Ragna * Muirgrim * Aria * Torden * Symeon * Gilles Jarsby * Glourowie * Dvyooming, Władca Burz Wydarzenia: Bohaterowie zdecydowali się zbadać niższy poziom krasnoludzkich ruin, położonych w pobliżu obozu gnomów. Mimo oporów Arii, Marios i Johann zdecydowali, że na wyprawie towarzyszyć im będzie... Torden (licząc na to, że jego wiedza przyda się w podziemiach). Niespodziewanie dla wszystkich Aria wręczyła młodemu krasnoludowi swój rezerwowy hełm. Pod krasnoludzką kopalnią znajdował się rozległy system jaskiń, zamieszkiwany między innymi przez ogromne żuki, nieumarłe gnolle, czy ogromnego bazyliszka (który jednak sam zamienił się w kamień, wpatrując w lustrzaną tarczę Arii). Gdy bohaterowie ruszyli jeszcze dalej w głąb podziemi, natykać zaczęli się na coraz dziwniejsze stwory - jak choćby ettercapy. Zdziwienie bohaterów narosło, gdy natknęli się na kozłogłowe stworzenie, wyraźnie nie pasujące do reszty miejscowej "fauny" (które jednak szybko zostało ubite). Badanie niższego poziomu jaskiń ujawniło obecność mithrilu - który jednak wydawał się... osadzać na skałach. Dalsze badanie tego fenomenu wykazało, że coś "oddycha" tutaj magią. Rychło udało się wyjaśnić to zjawisko - w pobliżu znajdowało się obozowisko dziwnych humanoidów ze skrzydłami podobnymi do motylich - Glourów. Choć początkowo bariera językowa wydawała się nie do obejścia, to druidyczne moce Muirgrima pozwoliły na rozmowę z istotami - które okazały się być przybyszami z "Fey". Groule przybywały do tych podziemi przez portal do ich świata. To poprzez ich magię dochodziło również do zmiany innych metali w mithril. Uczynne Gloury wyraziły zgodę, aby przybysze obejrzeli sobie ich krainę - z czego grupa (poza Ragną i Tordenem) z ochotą skorzystała. Las w krainie Fey okazał się być iście baśniowym miejscem, które szczególnie zachwyciło Johanna (mimo tego że próba użycia tam magii skończyła się niewielką eksplozją w dłoni czarodzieja). W samym sercu wysepki, na której znaleźli się bohaterowie czekała na nich dziwna istota, wyglądająca jak połączenie sowy i niedźwiedzia, przypominająca przy tym nieco elfie awatary. Podobnie jak Jambavan, stwór ten zdecydował się zmierzyć z bohaterami. Gdy zaś padł, Aria odnalazła dziwny, krasnoludzko wyglądający młot. Gdy tylko bohaterowie powrócili do podziemi, pozostałe tam krasnoludy zidentyfikowały młot - był to Murjatar, przedmiot o niezwykłej wartości dla wszystkich Dorfów... W obozie, Symeon, zapytany o Fey opowiedział o swoich doświadczeniach z tym miejscem i jego naturze. Wyjaśnił również przy tym swój pogląd na kilka spraw związanych z magią i duchami - w tym i bogami. Przy tej okazji wyjaśniło również, dlaczego był on w stanie przeżyć tyle stuleci (jak i dlaczego nie sypia i nie je) - przy życiu podtrzymywał go magiczny kryształ zastępujący mu serce... Akt XI: Pogrzeb w świetle słońca i księżyca Postacie * Aria * Gemini (Gem i Ini) * Liczne widma (Tremaina, Joran, Zerlag, Postać w Bieli, Trion Trias, Siostra Arii, Cha'Tra) Wydarzenia: Gdy Aria po dniu pełnym przygód położyła się spać, ze snu jednak wyrwała ją obecność postaci o dwóch głowach nazywającej ją po imieniu. W mgnieniu oka dziewczyna znalazła się w lesie rodem z najgorszych koszmarów. Półnaga i bezbronna szukała jakiejkolwiek wskazówki. Nagle znienacka zaatakował ją troll. Nie pozwoliła jednak by strach wziął górę tym razem i rzuciła się na bestię. Pozornie bezbronna dziewczyna okazała się jednak wystarczająco silna i zręczna by powalić przeciwnika, a następnie rozbić jego głowę czymś, co przypominało kamień. Nie zdążyła jednak ochłonąć gdyż po chwili z lasu zaczęły wychodzić kolejne trolle. Mimo iż pierwotnie udawało się jej je odpędzać, kolejne ciosy potężnych łap szybko rzuciły ją na ziemię. Czująca na karku oddech śmierci Aria dopiero po chwili zorientowała się że jej oponenci zniknęli. Nie oznaczało to jednak końca kłopotów. Wręcz przeciwnie, w oddali zobaczyła kolejnego, tym razem dwugłowego trolla. Dziewczyna cała we krwi i błocie rzuciła się do panicznej, lecz niezdarnej ucieczki. Nie minęło więcej niż kilka uderzeń serca gdy poczuła na swoim ramieniu dotyk wielkiej, paskudnej łapy. Sparaliżowana strachem i bólem nie zwracała nawet uwagi na to co robił jej prześladowca, jednak gdy wraz z natychmiastowo gojącymi się ranami poczuła ulgę rzuciła się do dalszej ucieczki w ciemniejszą część lasu. Tam, nie mając nawet najmniejszego źródła światła ślepa i zagubiona usiadła pod czymś co wydawało się być drzewem szlochając. Po pewnym czasie (który dla Arii wydawał się ciągnąć dniami) zaczęła po omacku poruszać się po lesie. W końcu wpadła na dwie tajemnicze postacie. Półświadoma wdała się z nimi w rozmowę. Dopiero po pewnym czasie zrozumiała, że jej rozmówcy są tak naprawdę inną formą Geminiego. Zamiast uciekać wdała się jednak z nimi rozmowę. Dowiedziała się wiele o Konklawe oraz o paktach, które z nim zawierano. Jeden z tych paktów dotyczył Arii, którą Gemini miał chronić. Zobaczyła też wizję Postaci w Bieli – swojej matki, oddającej własną rękę w zamian za usługi wiedźm. Po kilku niejasnych słowach Gem i Ini zniknęli pozostawiając ją samą z wyborem między światłem a ciemnością. Dopiero teraz Aria podeszła do wielkiej piramidy górującej nad lasem. Wspinaczka na wpół skąpaną w świetle i wpół tonącą w ciemnościach budowlę zajęła jej chwilę. Dotarłszy na szczyt zorientowała się, że znajduje się na bezkresnej pustyni. Promienie słońca i brak wody niemal natychmiast zwyciężyły Arię, która powolnym krokiem zaczęła się błąkać dookoła głowy wielkiego posągu. Po pewnym czasie zaczęły pojawiać się widma. Pierwsza była Tremaina, która wręczyła pasierbicy chustkę na głowę. Kolejny był Joran który podał jej ubranie oraz zapewnił o działaniu dla jej dobra. Gdy została sama usiadła przy głowie szukając choć odrobiny cienia. Wtedy zaatakowały ją kobry… Kilka minut później leżała bezsilna. Odwodniona, pokąsana i z martwymi wężami na kolanach, wpatrując się ku horyzontowi zaczęła rozumieć, że całe jej postrzeganie świata było kłamstwem. Zrozumiała, że największym kłamcą w jej życiu była ona sama. Wtedy pojawiło się widmo Zerlaga osłaniając Arię przed słońcem. Minotaur pokrzepił swoją towarzyszkę słowami o dobroci, która była w stanie zatrzymywać całe armie podczas wojen, po czym wręczył jej miecz. Gdy Zerlag zniknął, razem z nim zniknęła pustynia. Dziewczyna znalazła się miejscu przypominającym krainę cieni. Zobaczyła tam w oddali młodego Triona, Ślicznotka, jednorękiego gnolla oraz siebie wraz ze swoją siostrą. „Miała wszystko poza miłością własnych dzieci”, „Mogliśmy ocalić tylko jedno”… dopiero teraz słowa Geminiego dotarły do niej. Zrozumiała, że podczas gdy ona była chroniona jej siostrę skazano na wielkie okrucieństwo. Wiedząc, że to z jej winy zaczęła czuć jeszcze większą odrazę do siebie. Wtedy podszedł do niej kaleki gnoll. „To ja, nie ty, dokonałem tego wyboru”. Słowa te odbiły się echem w głowie dziewczyny. Ciało, serce, umysł i dusza Arii zostały złamane sprowadzając na nią śmierć… Jednak Aria która umarła była tylko kłamstwem. Kłamstwem w które wszyscy, zwłaszcza ona, uwierzyli. Podczas kiedy Aria wydała z siebie ostatnie tchnienie, dziewczyna podniosła się z kolan, podeszła do młodszej siebie i złożyła obietnicę. Wtedy ponownie pojawił się Gemini, lecz osoby która się go bała już nie było. Osoba którą miał chronić stała przed nim w dumnie dalej wypowiadając słowa obietnicy. Słysząc ją, dwugłowy troll dał jej swoje błogosławieństwo. Na końcu dziewczyna zapytała, co było prośbą jej matki. Dwutwarz odpowiedział dając jej coś jeszcze, po czym zniknął. Dziewczyna wtedy się obudziła. Z uśmiechem na ustach wyszła z namiotu i za obozem napisała na kamieniu imię zmarłej wojowniczki. Wpatrując się w widniejące na niebie słońce i księżyc powitała nowe życie. Akt XII: Przybysz z gwiazd Postacie * Marios Karian * Johann Tobiasson * Muirgrim * Brat Zenobiusz * Szpon * Zielarz Maciej * Leopold Sterling * Symeon Wydarzenia Podczas gdy Aria poszła do Nowej Valdii, aby pod pozorem spaceru przemyśleć kilka spraw, a Ragna znowu gdzieś zniknęła, pozostała trójka nie do końca wspaniałych, ale gotowych do szukania guza bohaterów zdecydowała się zbadać system tuneli pod trzęsawiskiem. Zanim jednak to uczynili, zdecydowali się załatwić kilka spraw - jak choćby skonsultowanie z Symeonem kwestii przedmiotów które ten planował wykonać dla drużyny i rozmowy z Szponem na temat prac z mithrilem. Podczas rozmowy z koboldem, ten indagowany w sprawie swojej wieloletniej znajomości z Zerlagiem powiedział, jakoby był on ostatnim z minotaurów. Stary kobold poprosił również bohaterów o wybranie się z nim do obsydiańskiej wioski koboldów. Podczas rozmowy, Johann wspomniał o znajdującym się w podziemiach pod krasnoludzkim posterunkiem szkielecie bestii, który przypominał kości znalezione przez nich podczas drogi na Obsydian. Wieści te wywołały niespodziewane ożywienie Szpona, który szybko pożegnał się z grupą i opuścił obóz. Przed wyruszeniem w drogę, Johann zdecydował się zapytać Macieja o oczy bazyliszków, pozyskane w podziemiach - zielarz potwierdził, że mógłby wykonać z nich miksturę, mającą pomagać w przypadkach spetryfikowania. Potwierdził również przypuszczenie, że zioła z Fey-I-Lara mogą mieć cenne w alchemii właściwości, jednak jednocześnie ostrzegł przed ich trującym charakterem. Na odchodne poczęstował Muirgrima swoim najmocniejszym "ziołem" - ku zaskoczeniu i podziwowi zebranych zioła Macieja nie miały żadnego efektu na Muirgrima (a warto wspomnieć, że po słabszych Mariosowi zdarzało się chodzić po drzewach). Wyruszając ku lokalnemu matecznikowi nieumarłych, bohaterowie zdecydowali się zadbać o wsparcie świętych mocy - w postaci niepokojąco gorliwego brata Zenobiusza. Ten z radością ruszył tępić stwory ciemności i heretyków, ku zaskoczeniu reszty chwytając za potężnych rozmiarów miecz - aby z pieśnią na ustach ruszyć w kierunku trzęsawiska. To jak zwykle nawiedzane było przez niespokojnych umarłych - jednak tym razem obyło się bez większych incydentów. Schodząc do tuneli pod starą, elfią chatą bohaterowie wkroczyli do jaskini... Która zdawać się mogła morską grotą. Na wpół obumarłe koralowce, szczątki morskich stworzeń i powszechna wilgoć wydawały się potwierdzać tą tezę - co było szczególnie dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że znajdowali się w centrum kontynentu. Bohaterowie przedzierali się naprzód, pokonując grupy ghuli jak i jeden z przerażających nekromantycznych eksperymentów pozostawionych przez szalonego mieszkańca dawnej wieży Kennenbada. Dalsza część tuneli okazała się być na wpół zatopiona - słoną wodą. Co gorsza była ona zamieszkiwana przez stworzenia które najlepiej określała by nazwa "ryboludzie" - okazały się nie być jednak odporne na święty gniew Zenobiusza. Zaskoczeniom miało nie być końca - bowiem w dalszej części jaskiń znajdował się względnie nowy ołtarz poświęcony złym mocom. Zenobiusz podjął się jego oczyszczenia, podczas gdy reszta grupy miała osłaniać go podczas tego świętego dzieła. Gdy kapłan egzorcyzmował ołtarz, pojawiać zaczęły się grupy stworzeń z piekła rodem - aby w końcu objawił się jeden z diabłów - nie zdołał jednak zatrzymać egzorcyzmu i został powalony przez bohaterów. Pozbywając się źródła złej mocy, bohaterowie zaczęli schodzić na niższy poziom podziemi... Znajdująca się głębiej część podziemi okazała się być niecodzienna - choć zamieszkiwały ją istoty nieco podobne do tych spotkanych w podziemiach pod krasnoludzką kopalnią - jak widać głębinowa fauna była podobna w każdym miejscu Obsydianu, to podziemia te przypominały nieco zasypany krater, usiany nieznanymi bohaterom, "śpiewającymi" kryształami o niezwykłej odporności. Przemieszczając się dalej bohaterowie napotkali golemopodobne stwory wykonane z tego samego materiału, aby w końcu natknąć się na kryształowego "rycerza". Po długiej i trudnej walce stworzenie zostało pokonane - jednak jego śmierć doprowadziła do dziwnej reakcji kryształów i serii wstrząsów. Zabierając kilka odpadłych fragmentów rycerza, w tym jego głowę i serce, bohaterowie umknęli z podziemi, unikając zasypania żywcem. Po powrocie bohaterowie zdecydowali się pokazać znaleziska Symeonowi - wcześniej jednak wręczyli Sterlingowi prezent - magiczny hak odnaleziony podczas ekspedycji. Symeon okazał się być niezwykle zainteresowany znaleziskami - kryształy znalezione w jaskiniach miały być fragmentem meteorytów, a materiał ten był dość powszechny w Enegronie i stosowany w ich magicznych aparatach. Potwierdzało to legendę gnolli o tym, że na teren ten miał kiedyś upaść "kamień z nieba". Choć wieści o tym, że cały kompleks został zasypany przez wstrząsy czyniły wykorzystanie tych kryształów niemożliwym, to Symeon sądził, że przy pomocy gnomów mógłby dostać się do złoża. Badanie zerwanych z kryształowego rycerza przedmiotów ujawniły, że jego bransoleta pochodziła z Enegronu - tym samym był on najpewniej nierozważnym magiem, który w wyniku eksperymentu przemienił się w kryształowego stwora - Meteorusa. Symeon wziął serce rycerza i pozyskany fragment kryształu do dalszych badań - podzielił się także informację, że napotkane stworzenia były w rzeczywistości jednym bytem, mimo tego że składało się na niego wiele "golemów". Akt XIII: Wampiry i sok malinowy Postacie * Marios Karian * Johann Tobiasson * Aria * Ragna * Symeon * Mateo * Vin * Setra * Chark * Wódz Luktis * Turd * Ses Wydarzenia W obozie spokojnie mijał kolejny dzień. Symeonowi udało się rozgryźć działanie serca kryształowego rycerza i przywołać jego "ducha" w o wiele bardziej komunikatywnej formie enegrońskiego badacza. Podziwianie dokonań maga przerwało przybycie Charka, który poinformował Arię, że gnolle zdołały wytropić Matea i towarzyszące mu wampiry. Chcąc zemścić się za nasłanie zabójców na jej rodzinę, Aria zebrała grupę i ruszyła do obozowiska Czerwonych Łap. Tam, gnolle pokierowały ich dalej, jak i ostrzegły że wampiry porozumiały się z klanem Białych Kości - który nie przepadał za ludźmi... Aria zapytała również o jednorękiego gnolla z jej wspomnień - jednak dalszych informacji o nim mogła jej, jak się okazało, udzielić tylko Ses. Podążając w głąb stepu, bohaterowie natknęli się na pierwsze gnolle Białych Kości - które okazały się wrogo nastawione. Znaczyło to, że powoli zbliżają się do celu - którym okazała się być dziwna świątynia. Choć pozornie wydawała się być poświęcona Trójcy, to witraże nie pasowały do zwyczajowych wizerunków aniołów, a modlitewniki nie zawierać boskich imion. Pozostawiając rozwikłanie tej tajemnicy na później, bohaterowie ruszyli na piętro świątyni, gdzie natknęli się na Matea - któremu towarzyszył duet wampirów - Vin i Setra. Mateo był zaskoczony - i przerażony widokiem żywej Arii, a ta była zdecydowana zemścić się na nim. Po kilku wymienionych zdaniach koncentrujących się głównie wokół pretensji Matea wobec matki Aria, wojowniczka zdecydowała się ostatecznie pozbawić go nie-życia. Pojedynek Arii i Matea obserwowany był z obojętnością przez pozostałą dwójkę wampirów, bardziej zajętych przyjazną konwersacją z Johannem i Mariosem i próbą poczęstowania ich sokiem malinowym - nie zamierzały one bronić Matea, który nie miał dla nich żadnej wartości. W końcu, choć nie bez wysiłku, Aria zdołała wykończyć Matea. Wampiry zaś, pouczone o tym, że grupa została przysłana przez Lacię, nie zadowolonego z działań swoich "dzieci" podzieliły się kilkoma rewelacjami na jego temat, jednak najwyraźniej zrozumiały "wiadomość" od swojego rodziciela. Podczas gdy Aria poszła spalić zwłoki Matea, konwersacja rozwijała się w coraz bardziej przyjazną stronę. Okazało się, że wampiry były zainteresowane sejfem, którego nie potrafiły jednak otworzyć. Johann zaoferował swoją pomoc, w postaci zaklęcia mającego otworzyć skomplikowany zamek. Gdy podczas rozmowy, Marios wspomniał o nieudanym eksperymencie Johanna, który doprowadził do "wyłączenia" magii w okolicy Marmor, Setra poprosiła jak widać znanego ze swojego braku rozwagi nawet poza Marchią Mortesjańską maga o autograf. W końcu Johann zdołał otworzyć sejf, w którym jak się okazało, ukryta była kryształowa czaszka, bardzo podobna do tej, którą Johann i Marios niegdyś znaleźli w krasnoludzkich podziemiach. W obliczu problemu - obie strony chciały dostać w swoje ręce czaszkę, zdecydowano się na porozumienie - Setra i Vin mieli dołączyć do ekspedycji, a w ten sposób znajdująca się we wspólnym posiadaniu czaszka mogłaby być badana przez obie zainteresowane strony. Gdy interes został dobity, wampiry zamieniły się w nietoperze i odleciały, zaś grupa opuściła świątynię... Natykając się na grupę Białych Kości, które najwyraźniej nie wiedziały o umowie i otoczyły już Arię. Nagłe przybycie posiłków doprowadziło jednak do odwrócenia się sytuacji i szybkiego zgonu gnolli. Po pozbyciu się ostatniego problemu, grupa powróciła do obozu. Tam Aria kazała Charkowi odnaleźć wodza Białych Kości, na którym najwyraźniej zamierzała się mścić za urojone obrazy (lub po prostu wyładować wzrost). Przybycie duetu wampirów wywołało nie lada poruszenie w obozie, a szczególnie zszokowany i nieprzychylnie nastawiony do pomysłu ich "przygarnięcia" był Leopold Sterling. Podczas rozmowy okazało się tez, że Vin jest w istocie kapłanem Yvy. Podczas gdy reszta rozeszła się do swoich namiotów, Aria poszła wypytać Ses o jak się okazało, noszącego imię Cha'Tra jednorękiego gnolla. Według Ses mógł on nadal żyć i została poproszona przez Arię o jego odnalezienie... Akt XV: Aptekarium Postacie * Marios Karian * Johann Tobiasson * Aria * Ragna * Muirgrim * Symeon * Brat Zenobiusz * Torden * Leopold Sterling * Gunther Sterling * Najwyższy Alchemik * Juno Wydarzenia Po powrocie do obozu Ragny i Arii, ta druga zaczęła zachowywać się z perspektywy reszty dziwacznie - kazała natychmiast zwijać obozowisko i wykazywała dziwną troskę o Tordena. Choć zaniepokojeni kolejnymi dziwactwami Arii, bohaterowie postanowili na razie je zignorować. Johann przekazał dziwaczny modlitewnik Bratu Zenobiuszowi i postanowił porozmawiać z Symeonem o kryształowej czaszce - ta okazała się być urządzeniem magicznym, służącym do przechowywania informacji. Enegroński mag nie zwlekając zanadto "podłączył" do niej swój kryształ-serce i przeszedł w stan stuporu. W tej sytuacji, grupa zdecydowała się towarzyszyć Sterlingowi do lokalnej bazy Szarego Paktu - Aptekarium. Droga przebiegała spokojnie - a jej jedynymi urozmaiceniami było spotkanie z majestatycznym białym jeleniem, rzadkim w marchii mortesjańskiej i grupa maruderów z klanu Lobo, skłonna do pohandlowania z bohaterami (wtedy to nabyto Muirgrimowi ciepłe pantofle, aby nie musiał chodzić po śniegu w sandałach). Grupa dotarła w końcu do Aptekarium, strzeżonego przez Szarych Piechurów. Dzięki obecności Sterlinga, możliwe było wejście do środka. Tam zaś jak miało się okazać czekał na nich... brat Leopolda, Gunther. Oczywistym stało się od razu, że relacje rodzinne Leopolda są o wiele bardziej napięte niż jest to widoczne. Gunther pochwalił się nowym eksperymentem Aptekarium - najwyraźniej zdołali oni cofnąć przemianę na kilku pochwyconych szczurowcach jak i uprzejmie "ostrzegł" przed trwającą właśnie wizytacją. Podczas gdy Leopold poddawał się zabiegom medyczno-konserwacyjnym, grupę swoją obecnością zaszczycił sam Najwyższy Alchemik - jeden z trzech członków Triumwiratu. Starszy gnom po krótkiej rozmowie z bohaterami postanowił pokazać im elfy, zakażone dziwaczną chorobą, opierającą się wszystkim próbom leczenia ze strony Paktu jak i nawet zlecił przekazanie Johannowi kopii notatek medycznych dotyczących ich przypadku. Choroba Elfów, choć wyraźnie mająca podłoże magiczne, nie ulegała jednak standardowym metodom leczenia takich schorzeń. Ragna zdołała jednak zidentyfikować plagę jako wytwór Kultu Zarazy, który tworzył on w porozumieniu z Purpurową Róża - choroba ta miała oryginalnie zostać użyta przeciw Rommathowi. Użycie fioletowej łzy Arii pozwoliło jednemu z chorych chwilowo wrócić do zmysłów, tylko po to aby wygłosić enigmatyczne słowa o Con'Ranie i Wężu pożerającym Słońce. Gdy Alchemik udał się do swoich spraw, a Leopold zakończył procedury medyczne, grupa opuściła Aptekarium. Po oddaleniu się od niego, Leopold przyznał się do tego, że żegnając się z bratem ukradł mu z kieszeni fiolkę... jak się okazało, zawierającą Plagę Mel'Zara. Łowca czarownic wyraził swoje wątpliwości co do intencji wielu swoich towarzyszy z Paktu i zdecydował się opuścić Ekspedycję, aby porozmawiać ze swoim starym mentorem - znanym jako Generał i zbadać niepokojące go wydarzenia. Leopold opowiedział również szerzej o eksperymentach Paktu - Łowcy Czarownic byli w istocie efektem eksperymentów na likantropach, obdarzeni ich zaletami, ale pozbawieni wad. Zabiegi alchemiczne, jak ten widziany w Aptekarium służyć miało wytłumieniu likantropijnych mocy... Gdy Leopold wyruszył w swoją stronę, Ragna i Aria zdecydował się podzielić z resztą drużyny rewelacjami o Burzowej Straży i królewskim pochodzeniu Tordena. Choć wywołało to początkowo niedowierzanie, a nawet w przypadku Johanna rozbawienie, to rozmowa ta pozostawiła bohaterów z problemem - co dalej zrobić z Tordenem i jego dziedzictwem... Poruszony został również temat Gosi i Purpurowej Róży - i tego że prawdopodobnie nie będzie mogła już wrócić do Marchii Mortesjańskiej. Rozmowę zakończyły kolejne (tym razem wyjątkowo nieuzasadnione) pretensje Arii do Johanna, po czym grupa ruszyła w drogę powrotną. Tym razem bohaterowie zdecydowali się jednak zbadać kryptę na starym, ipsańskim cmentarzu. Prócz dziwnego, nienaturalnie zimnego miecza nie wydawało się tam znajdować nic nietypowego... Do czasu gdy Marios, mówiący do powietrza (lub czegoś co inni nie widzieli), poprosił o pomoc w otworzeniu sarkofagu ze znakiem oka i zabrał z niego pasek z takim samym znakiem... Kierowana dziwnym impulsem Aria nalegała również na wizytę w świątyni Słońca-Księżyca. Tym razem, była ona w stanie wykorzystać jego moc... I przy niewielkiej pomocy Johanna sięgnąć ku mocy świątyni, zsyłając na drużynę tajemniczą wizję początków tego miejsca, rozdarcia nieba, zderzenia słońca z księżycem czy momentu Katastrofy - gdy tajemnicze światła, przeszukujące Erlathan uderzyły w końcu w Canlan, wyzwalając przy tym Mgłę. Dalszy powrót do obozu przebiegł bez większych przeszkód, a ekspedycja zaczęła szykować się do wymarszu... Akt XVI: Król-Protektor Postacie * Marios Karian * Johann Tobiasson * Aria * Ragna * Muirgrim * Symeon * Brat Zenobiusz * Szpon * Torden * Gar-Li * Arsun * Gared * Mane * Liczni inni Maruderzy * Król-Protektor Odkupiciel * Pielgrzym Wydarzenia Podczas gdy ekspedycja kończyła przygotowania do wymarszu, bohaterowie poświęcili kilka chwil na dalszą konsultację tajemniczej czaszki z Symeonem - który wyjaśnił, że najpewniej jest to urządzenie służące do celów "religijnych" - tj. wywoływania wrażenia podobnego do objawień. Brat Zenobiusz z kolei skończył tłumaczyć znaleziony wcześniej modlitewnik - którego zawartość okazała się być nietypowymi modlitwami do Yvy (opisującymi ją raczej jako siłę, a nie istotę). Po podarowaniu Tordenowi znaleziono w grobowcu miecza, grupa była już gotowa do wyruszenia - jednak Marios i Johann postanowili jeszcze spytać Szpona o jego wyprawę do krasnoludzkich ruin - kobold był jednak bardzo tajemniczy i choć wyraźnie cała sprawa mocno nim wstrząsnęła, to nie chciał dzielić się swoimi przypuszczeniami. Gdy dowiedział się o podobnym "gadzim" szkielecie w podziemiach Czarnej Akademii, kobold postanowił zabrać się z grupą i poprosił o zbadanie Akademii. Droga do Obsydianowego Miasta przebiegała bez przeszkód - było ono puste jak zawsze, a Łza Arii pozwoliła na przejście przez glif ochronny. Dopiero przy tej okazji grupa zwróciła uwagę na przedstawioną na mozaice wiwernopodobną istotę, która niezwykle przypominała znalezione szkielety. Po dotarciu do skarbca Akademii, Aria postanowiła ukryć tam młot Murjatar - gdy jednak tylko złożyła go w pozbawionej już mieszkańca trumnie, pojawiły się tajemnicze krasnoludzkie widma, które miały "pełnić straż" nad Młotem. Szpon zasugerował, aby później wrócić tu z większą grupą miejscowych koboldów i zabrać składowany w podziemiach szkielet. Przed opuszczeniem Akademii Johann postanowił jeszcze spróbować wypytać szkieletowego bibliotekarza, którego poprzednio uszkodził. Okazało się, że stara magia nadal działa, a nieumarły sługa, choć po ipsańsku, to potrafi odpowiadać na pytania - i w dodatku naliczył Johannowi karę (którą ten zapłacił). Po pewnych oporach ze strony tłumaczącej Arii, okazało się że poprzednim wypożyczającym był...Gregor Jonasson który kilka lat wcześniej zabrał książki traktujące o likantropii. Było to o tyle dziwne, że będący wujem Johanna, Gregor miał nie żyć od ponad dwóch dekad... Przy tej okazji wyszło na jaw, że zabrana przez Johanna książka była jednym z "dzieł", gatunku lubianego przez Arię, a których czytanie może łatwo zapewnić ci łatkę obleśnego zboczeńca... Czyniło to podejrzanym fakt długiego odcyfrowywania książki przez Gillesa... Po skończeniu rozmowy bibliotekarz zniknął w kłębie dymu, a grupa opuściła Akademią z kolejnymi pytaniami. Po opuszczeniu Czarnego Miasta drużyna ruszyła do fortecy Króla-Protektora. Droga wiodła przez Dolinę Szeptów - w której niespodziewanie bohaterowie napotkali już im znanego gryfa. Ten najwyraźniej atakowany był przez wiwernę - na widok której w histeryczny atak paniki pomieszanej z furią wpadła Aria. Koletywne działanie grupy pozwoliło na zabicie stwora, a Muigrim i Marios opatrzyli rany gryfa. Do fortecy było już niedaleko, jednak przemierzając opuszczone wioski, bohaterowie napotkali dwa gnolle, z których jeden poprosił "kierowników" o pomoc finansową. Wbrew podejrzeniom grupy nie chodziło jednak o fundowanie trunków wyskokowych, a zbieranie pieniędzy na "trzeciego" aby móc stanąć do udziału w turnieju który miał właśnie się zacząć. Aria wspomogła gnolle złotem, a Muigrim poczęstował je wódką, po czym grupa ruszyłą dalej, szybko docierając do obozu klanów Maruderów. Choć klany dopiero się zbierały, to wokół fortecy króla-protektora zgromadziła się już imponująca liczba Maruderów. Bohaterowie zamienili kilka słów z kilkoma klanami - a Muigrim wpadł w zachwyt i zazdrość napotykając gigantycznego borsuka klanu Tejon - a reszta mogła tylko obawiać się przyszłych efektów prób Muigrima, aby dorównać Maruderom w kwestii hodowli gigantycznych borsuków (a ten miał rozmiary wyrośniętego niedźwiedzia). Aria zdołała dowiedzieć się kilku rzeczy o swojej matce jak i poznać klan z którego pochodziła jej macocha. Dalsze zaznajamianie się z miejscowymi przerwało przybycie jednego z ludzi króla, który wezwał grupę na audiencję. W fortecy władcy Maruderów, prócz samego władcy bohaterowie spotkali też między innymi Dawida Marmorskiego. Po krótkiej rozmowie i zapytaniu o sprawę Rommatha, król oświadczył, że jeszcze będzie chciał porozmawiać z każdym członkiem drużyny osobiście, po czym polecił Dawidowi wskazać grupie miejsce gdzie mieli rozłożyć obóz. Gdy Dawid odprowadzał drużynę, wyszło też na jaw, że zna Szpona od wielu lat... Tym samym kolejny etap podróży dobiegł końca. Kategoria:Fabuła